FUEGO EN LA SANGRE
by SARA BUTLER
Summary: KAG/INU. QUE VALE MAS? EL JURAMENTO DE VENGANZA, O EL AMOR VERDADERO QUE SIENTES CON LA PERSONA AMADA? ELLOS JURARON VENGARSE HASTA EL FINAL DE LA FAMILIA DEL HOMBRE QUE USO A SU HERMANA. ELLAS, SABER QUIEN ALEGRO A SU PADRE. EDIT
1. DESCUBRIENDO TU SECRETO

**HOLA; SOLO QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO, LA HISTORIA QUE HAGO AQUÍ ES UNA ADAPTACION DE MI NOVELA FAVORITA, QUE TIENE EL MISMO NOMBRE; ****NO LA ESTOY PLAGIANDO****; LOS DERECHOS DE LA NOVELA SON UNICAMENTE DE TELEVISA Y DEL PRODUCTOR; NO SON MIOS NI DE NADIE MAS; AL IGUAL QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA; SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, NO MIOS; SOLO ESPERO QUE ESO QUEDE CLARO, PARA QUE LUEGO ESTEN DICIENDO QUE ME ROBO LA HISTORIA.**

**EN FIN DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA, PUEDO DECIR QUE ES BUENA.**

**FUEGO EN LA SANGRE**

**Por: OSORE JAYLIN**

_Que vale más? El amor que sientes al ver al amor verdadero; o un juramento de venganza hecho en la tumba del ser querido que acaba de fallecer?_

_Ellos juraron vengarse de quien mató a una de sus hermanas, tratando de matar a la familia de quien era de su amante._

_Ellas querían investigar el origen de la amante de su padre y saber quién era esa joven y de donde venia; además de desear liberarse de la tiranía de su madre, quien desea controlarlas a como dé lugar._

_Pero no contaron que al encontrarse sentirían el amor profundo y un __Fuego en la sangre._

**CAPITULO 1.- DESCUBRIENDO TU SECRETO**

En el tranquilo pueblo de Mito Japón, vivían los hermanos Taisho, los cuales vivían en una modesta casa atrás de su propia panadería, ellos vivían con una ama de llaves que los cuido desde que eran pequeños, debido a que sus padres los mataron desde muy chicos, junto con sus hermanas; las gemelas Jaylin y Kikio, las sobreprotegían como apenas tuvieran cinco años, a pesar de que ellas en realidad tenían 18 años, pero no contaban con que un día una de ellas les revelaría algo muy sorprendente.

Oye, Kikio, otra vez te irás a ver con tu amante al rio?- le pregunto acusadoramente Jaylin, su gemela, quien era cinco minutos más grande que Kikio, y la verdad, eran gemelas no idénticas, así que se sabía quién era quién, porque Jaylin tenía el cabello liso, además lo tenía plateado con mechones negros, así lo tenía desde que nació y los ojos ámbares, y Kikio tenía cabello negro y liso y los ojos verdes.

Así es, pero no les digas nada a Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha o a Kouga, sabes cómo se pondrían si saben esto, sobre todo los dos primeros al saber noticias que no les agradara.- le dijo muy temerosa Kikio, la menor de los Taisho.

Kikio; al igual que Jaylin, sabían muy bien cómo eran sus tres hermanos mayores, sobre todo Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, cuando escuchaban noticias desagradables para ellos. Tenían el carácter sumamente fuerte, y eran capaces de todo; Kouga era así también, pero no mucho.

Ay hermanita, no te preocupes, no diré nada; pero tú debes decirles antes de que ellos se enteren por boca de otros; porque si es así, la cosa será peor.-

No te preocupes, les diré después, no creo que sepan por medio de otros que ando con un hombre a escondidas.- le dijo muy confiada Kikio, aunque en el fondo temía que eso no fuese verdad.

Como digas, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.- le dijo con mucho cariño Jaylin, dándole un abrazo de hermanas que se aman mucho, ella siempre que era necesario guardaba los secretos, pero casi siempre decía todo a como fuese lugar; y tenía el carácter igualito que sus hermanos; a diferencia de Kikio, quien era muy dulce e inocente.

Mientras que en otro lugar, no muy lejos de la panadería; en una enorme hacienda vivían la familia Higurashi; que era compuesta por el hombre de la casa Onigumo Higurashi; que era un hombre de buen corazón, justo y recto, muy querido por todos por su bondad, y ya su cabello pintaba algunas canas, apenas tenía sus cincuenta años; luego estaba su esposa Kaguya Ungoshi de Higurashi, una mujer atractiva, a pesar de tener la edad de su esposo; pero era de carácter soberbio, llena de amargura y siempre quería que su voluntad se cumpliera y quien no la obedecía, le iba muy mal. Ellos tenían tres hijas: Kagome, Rin y Ayame, ellas eran muchachas que no guardaban rencor alguno hacia los demás, siempre eran obedientes a las órdenes de sus padres sin chistar; por ultimo estaba el abuelo Saito Ungoshi; un anciano que por un accidente hace décadas, lo dejo en silla de ruedas, pero eso no le impedía seguir adelante; él era un general en la segunda guerra mundial; tenía el carácter recto, pero a la vez infantil, cuando jugaba a los soldaditos que tenía en su alcoba o cuando estaba con sus nietas.

Kagome estaba casada hace un año con Naraku Tatewaka; un hombre soberbio y ambicioso, que hacia lo que fuera para tener dinero y poder. La razón por la que se casaron es que a Kagome la violaron un día cuando regresaba de dar catecismo a niños en la iglesia del padre Mioga. Naraku la "rescato" y la llevo de vuelta a su hacienda. Ahí convenció a la señora Kaguya que amaba a Kagome; y entonces obligaron a Kagome a casarse con él, porque después de su violación, ningún hombre la iba a querer desposar. Aunque ella como sus hermanas, abuelo y padre se opusieron, la boda se efectuó, aunque solo es matrimonio de palabra.

Pero ninguno ellos sabían que Onigumo últimamente actuaba raro, solo Naraku sospechaba de el al igual que Kaguya.

A donde iras esta vez Onigumo? Pregunta acusadoramente Kaguya, en el estudio a su esposo.

Solo tengo que ver algunos asuntos con algunos gerentes en Tokio Kaguya, deja de actuar así como si me quisieras vigilar todo el tiempo.- le dijo su esposo enfadado, porque desde hace dos meses; cuando empezó a verse con Kikio; su esposa actuaba histérica.

Seguro que no saldrás por otra razón que me ocultas Onigumo?-

Ya te dije que no, solo iré a ver asuntos de negocios.-

Como quieras, solo quiero que sepas, que no debas manchar nuestra reputación ante los demás, acuérdate que somos gente de clase y sociedad y que por alguna jugarreta tuya, nos vendríamos abajo y seriamos el hazmerreir de todos.-comenta furiosa Kaguya, ya que a ella solo le preocupaba su imagen y el que dirán los demás de ella.

Me estas volviendo loco con tus acusaciones, a ti solo te importan las apariencias Kaguya.- dijo Onigumo molesto y cansado de la actitud de su mujer.

Bien como quieras, vete y déjanos aquí en la vergüenza y burla de los demás hacia nosotros.-

Onigumo salió del despacho, y afuera se encontró con sus hijas que preocupadas le preguntan:

Papa, otra vez mama se puso histérica?- pregunta Kagome muy preocupada; ella era la mayor de las tres, de apenas 23 años; era de cuerpo divino, con ojos azules como el mar y cabello azabache con puntas onduladas al final. Ella era la favorita de su padre, por su carácter bondadoso; aunque Onigumo las amaba a las tres demasiado.

Así es hijita; no sé que le ocurre a tu madre, últimamente me vuelve loco su actitud cuando salgo un rato o de viaje de negocios.-

A mí también me preocupa mama, padre no se que sospecha de ti, ella jamás ha sido así con los demás y contigo.- comenta Rin, la segunda de las tres hijas, era parecida a Kagome, solo que era más bajita, de 22 años con cabello castaño con un mechoncito a lado. Ella siempre apoyaba a su madre en todo, por eso era su favorita.

Ay Rin, si que eres ciega, mama casi siempre actúa así, deja de defenderla tanto, además papa no tiene nada que ocultar, solo ira por negocios a la capital.- dice algo molesta Ayame, la menor de las tres, con solo 21 años ella era de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, muy parecida al abuelo de su padre, quien en su juventud era pelirrojo y era ojiverde.

Bueno, no empiecen a pelear, solo iré de negocios y regreso en una semana, cuídense mucho, las amo.- dice tiernamente su padre al abrazar a las tres en un amoroso abrazo de despedida.

Onigumo salió con sus maletas de la casa, y en el camino se encontró con su desagradable yerno Naraku, quien era hombre de expresión fría y maléfica, con ojos rojos como la sangre.

Así que te iras de nuevo a ver a tu amante de nuevo no Onigumo?.- dijo Naraku burlonamente al ver a su suegro.

Eres igual que Kaguya, siempre acusando a los demás sin pruebas, déjame en paz Naraku, solo iré por negocio una semana.- dijo Onigumo molesto, el odiaba a su yerno, porque tenía sospechas de que andaba en negocios sucios, además de negocios criminales; y por si fuera poco, el sospechaba de él cuando trajo a Kagome el dia que la violaron, el suponía que Naraku tenía que ver con eso.

Como digas suegrito, solo ten en cuenta que se mas de lo que crees.- dijo Naraku, para luego irse de ahí.

Mientras Onigumo metía sus maletas a una de las camionetas de la hacienda, de su chamarra saco una foto que Kikio le dio de ella en uno de sus tantos encuentros.

Mi querida y dulce Kikio, como te necesito; te extrañare cuando este de viaje, por eso ahora mismo te veré antes de irme.- dijo Onigumo con mucho cariño, el amaba profundamente a Kikio, y pensaba que mientras este de viaje en Tokio, tramitaría los papeles de divorcio, para separarse de Kaguya y casarse con Kikio.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Taisho:

Oye Sesshoumaru, no crees que Kikio anda rara estos últimos meses? porque siempre anda en la luna y ahora muy seguido se va al rio.- le decía Kouga un joven de 24 años cabello negro como el de su madre, amarrado en coleta alta, ojos verdes como su madre y piel morena. Tenía un buen físico que era de envidia para las mujeres, el estaba preparando masa para unas conchas de vainilla, y estaba amasando sin camiseta, y claramente se le veía su bien formado cuerpo.

A decir verdad Kouga, tienes mucha razón, nuestra hermanita actúa muy raro últimamente, tenemos que averiguar lo que le está sucediendo.-le responde Sesshoumaru mientras preparaba masa para unos pastelitos, y lo hacía con el pecho descubierto mostrando su musculatura, él era el mayor de los Taisho, tenía 26 años, era de mirada fría, tenía el pelo largo y plateado como su padre hasta la cintura, cuando hacia el pan se lo cubría con un paliacate rojo; con ojos ámbares como los tenía su padre, y tenía un físico, que haría que cualquier chica se volviera loca.

Y yo creía que no te dabas cuenta porque te la pasas en la cantina para ver a esa cantante Kagura.- decía burlonamente Inuyasha mientras preparaba pan de chocolate, y al igual que sus hermanos, andaba sin camisa, y con un paliacate en la cabeza, igual que Sesshoumaru, solo que este era negro. El era segundo de los Taisho, el era parecido en el físico a Sesshoumaru, solo que era más expresivo, tenia pelo plateado a la cintura, ojos ámbares como su hermano, además de un buen físico que haría que una mujer se desmaye al verlo, tenía apenas sus 25 años.

Cállate, eso no es de tu incumbencia Inuyasha, y de una vez pon este pan al horno para que esté listo ya.- dijo molesto Sesshoumaru, porque era cierto, el se iba en las noches a una cantina que estaba en el pueblo y trabajaba una cantante de nombre Kagura.

Como digas, por cierto creo que nuestra hermanita Jaylin ha de saber algo.- comenta Inuyasha como recordando algo mientras metía el molde con la masa del pan de chocolate al horno.

Porque dices eso Inuyasha?.- Le pregunto muy intrigado Kouga, mientras ponía la charola de las conchas en el horno.

Recuerda que las gemelas son muy unidas, y por eso Jaylin ha de saber algo; de por sí, ella siempre descubre todo, sin importar lo que sea.-

En ese momento, iba entrando en la panadería su querida hermana Jaylin, quien la ver a sus hermanos en esas condiciones se burla de ellos:

Que, andan tratando de conquistar chicas?.- dice Jaylin con actitud burlona y a la vez perversa, porque sabía que sus hermanos eran rompecorazones en el pueblo, las muchachas que llegaban diario a la panadería, no solo llegaban a comprar, sino mas bien a insinuárseles a uno de ellos, pero lo curioso, es que ellos no tenían interés en ellas, porque decían que debían ocuparse de cuidar y proteger a las gemelas, o al menos así eran Inuyasha y Kouga, porque Sesshoumaru si estaba con esa idea pero también estaba interesado en la cantante de la cantina, Kagura. Kikio y ella también eran muy deseadas por los chicos del pueblo, pero como siempre, sus celosos y sobreprotectores hermanos los ahuyentaban de ellas. Pero esto es una panadería, no un club nocturno para que se anden luciendo.-

Ya párale Jaylin, por cierto; queremos saber si tu sabes porque Kikio anda muy rara últimamente.- pregunta Sesshoumaru con tono de autoridad y de curiosidad.

Jaylin se puso nerviosa, porque temía decirles la verdad; porque sabía cómo se pondrían si ellos supiesen la verdad, pero lo disimulo para que no la descubriesen.

Porque mejor no le preguntas a ella en lugar de a mí, Sesshoumaru?.-

Porque creo, o mejor dicho Inuyasha piensa que **tú** has de saber algo sobre el comportamiento de Kikio.- finalizo de decir Sesshoumaru mientras sacaba las conchas que metió Kouga, las cuales ya estaban horneadas y metía la charola con los panecillos que él hizo.

Inuyasha, porque dices que yo sé sobre el comportamiento de nuestra hermana?.- dijo Jaylin molesta, mientras se ponía a preparar masa para panes rellenos de chocolate. A pesar de tener el pelo amarrado en dos coletas altas, ella también tenía un paliacate morado amarrado en la cabeza; porque como los dos hermanos mayores, a ella también le gustaba usar paliacates.

Porque tú eres muy apegada a Kikio, y tu siempre sabes todo, sin importar lo que sea, además hace rato cuando Sesshoumaru te pregunto sobre esto te pusiste nerviosa, aunque lo disimulaste, yo lo vi, así que ya dinos que pasa.- finalizo Inuyasha.

Cuando Jaylin iba a decir que le pregunten a Kikio, en eso llega Kaede, la ama de llaves de los Taisho y quien los crio desde que se quedaron huérfanos.

Muchachos, a que no saben que acabo de escuchar?, en el pueblo andan diciendo rumores de que Kikio tiene un amante, y eso no es todo, dicen que ese hombre es mucho mayor que ella.- termina de decir Kaede alterada, lo cual provoco que los tres Taisho se sorprendieran y molestaran.

Ahora sí, Jaylin dinos que sabes de esto.- Dijo Kouga muy alterado.

Ya dije que le pregunten a ella, yo no soy quién para decirles algo muy privado de Kikio.- dijo Jaylin muy molesta por la manera en que sus hermanos la andan interrogando.

Los tres hermanos deciden dejarlo así, porque conociendo a su hermanita, ella no diría nada porque guarda los secretos en caso de ser necesario.

Mientras tanto, en el rio Kikio y Onigumo estaban nadando en el rio desnudos haciendo el amor. Después de salir y ponerse su ropa y acostarse en la hierba un rato, Kikio le confiesa a Onigumo que teme la reacción de sus hermanos cuando se enteren de su relación.

Así es, mi Onigumo, no sé que podría pasar si mis hermanos se enteran de que estamos juntos, tengo tanto miedo por ellos; pero por mi gemela no hay problema, aunque ella sabe prometió no decir nada; pero no es justo de que entre nosotros haya mentiras y secretos; no se merecen que los siga engañando.- dice Kikio algo triste por este hecho, mientras estaba recostada en el pecho de Onigumo mirando una flor que le dio.

No temas nada mi querida, pase lo que pase lo enfrentaremos juntos y lucharemos para que esto salga bien y quedarnos juntos por siempre; y sobre tu hermana, confió en que lo que dices de ella es verdad, pero aun así no te preocupes; mira, en cuanto llegue de mi viaje de negocios en Tokio, vamos con ellos y les decimos todo.-le dice Onigumo tiernamente para que se tranquilizara y darle valor para que cuando se enfrente a ellos, no pase lo que teme.

Después de ese romántico encuentro, ellos dos se despiden con un beso y se van cada quien a sus destinos.

Mientras tanto en la hacienda de los Higurashi, estaba el abuelo Saito con sus nietas y la ama de llaves Sayo, una mujer que trabaja ahí desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y que vio crecer a las tres muchachas y las quiso tanto como si fueran sus hijas, en la sala comiendo pan dulce; y estaba tan delicioso que Kagome, Rin y Ayame, casi se acaban la canasta mientras el abuelo las veía divertido.

Tranquilas muchachas, que así de encerradas y gordas no van a poder pescar un buen macho.- les dijo Saito con su actitud infantil y alegre que lo caracteriza.

Pero abuelito, no podemos evitarlo, es que este pan esta delicioso.- lo comenta Kagome al tener la boca llena con la concha de vainilla que se estaba comiendo.

Ayy, abuelito que cosas dices, si no podemos pescar un buen macho si mi madre nos tiene encerradas como monjas en esta casa.- dijo Ayame con reproche, es que por ser la más joven, siempre quería salir a divertirse.

Calla Ayame, recuerda que hablas de mi mama, ella solo nos quiere proteger y defender de los peligros.- dice Rin como siempre defendiendo a su madre.

Pero no importa si mi querida mujer esta gorda como dice usted don Saito, yo de todos modos la seguiré amando.-Dice Naraku al entrar a la sala, se pone a lado de Kagome y le da una mordida al pan que se estaba comiendo; en cambio Kagome solo siente repulsión hacia él, porque desde su desgracia no soporta que un hombre se le acerque y la toque, ni siquiera su propio marido.

Por cierto, Sayo, donde compraste este pan tan rico?. Pregunta Kagome tratando de alivianar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente, porque desde que su marido entro hubo un silencio incomodo.

Sayo era el ama de llaves de la hacienda, era una mujer que ya andaba en los cuarenta, ella trabajaba ahí desde joven, desde siempre estuvo enamorada de Onigumo, pero él nunca le correspondió. Una noche en que el llego borracho ella lo metió a su cama y dejándose llevar, se acostó con él. Y de eso, salió embarazada, aunque Onigumo nunca recordó lo que paso esa noche; después nació una niña, pero Kaguya se la quito a los pocos días de nacer, argumentando que ella jamás podrá mantenerla, aunque también se la quito al saber que esa bebe era hija de su esposo; y se la llevo lejos, y desde entonces Sayo le tenía un odio y rencor profundo a Kaguya

Yo no compre el pan esta vez mi niña Kagome, fue Kaoru, dice que lo compro en la panadería "Los Taisho", dijo que la panadería donde normalmente se compra estaba cerrada y fue allá, aunque me imagino que también fue a ver a los dueños de ahí, ya que dicen que son 3 hermanos jóvenes que tienen fama de ser carismáticos y rompecorazones en el pueblo y que están solteritos.- esto último lo dice con un tono de picardía, lo que provocó la emoción de Ayame y de Rin, aunque esta última no lo expresara.

Y en donde queda esa panadería Sayo? Quiero conocer a estos chicos y de paso me llevo a Rin para que se le quite el hábito de monjita amargada. Lo dice Ayame burlándose de Rin, lo que provoco que esta se molestara y la risa de los demás.

A quien le dices monjita amargada?-

A ti, que solo te la pasas encerrada, y nunca quieres salir a divertirte, de por sí ni podemos asomar las narices afuera en la puerta.-

No pueden asomar las narices ni otras cosas hijitas, jejejejejeje.- lo dice don Saito al hacer señas de curvas con sus manos, lo que provocó que los presentes se rieran de las ocurrencias del abuelo.

Si me disculpan tengo que salir a atender unas cosas, con su permiso.- lo dice Naraku al despedirse de los demás, intento despedirse de beso con Kagome, pero ella solo volteo su rostro hacia otro lado, sin más que decir se fue de ahí.

Bueno miren, saben que en una semana es la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres, y ahí si van a poder salir, entonces yo les ayudo a buscar muchachos con mi catalejo, cuando ya tengan candidatos, se los conquistan, los llevan a lo oscurito y hacen lo que tengan que hacer. Lo dice Saito muy picaron, provocando un sonrojo a sus tres nietas.

Pero qué tontería les estás diciendo papa, otra vez andas con tus estupideces?, sabes bien que ellas no deben salir por los peligros que hay, o que mas necesitas para entender?- lo dice Kaguya al entrar a la sala y escuchar lo que había propuesto su padre a sus nietas.

Lo que necesito es un repelente para amargadas como tú, pssssstttt.- esto último lo dice haciendo un movimiento con su mano como si tuviera rociando el aire con un bote de spray, para luego irse al elevador, debido a que esta en silla de ruedas no puede usar la escalera.

Y tu Sayo, porque no detuviste a mi padre de decir esas tonterías?

Discúlpeme señora, pero ya sabe cómo es su padre, el solo habla por hablar.- lo dice Sayo con una voz de miedo y de arrepentimiento.

Bueno ya vete, retirate, no te necesito.- esto último lo dice Kaguya fríamente y carente de sentimientos, al ver como Sayo se retira de la sala.

Mama no tenias porque haber tratado a Sayo así, sabes que ella solo busca tu bien y el de los demás.- lo dice Kagome molesta debido a la forma en que su madre corrió a Sayo de ahí.

Callate Kagome, y si lo dicen porque no las dejo salir es porque es mi deber protegerlas y cuidarlas.-

Pero mama, nosotras somos jóvenes, y debemos vivir la vida, de seguro tú lo hiciste cuando tenias nuestra edad, y así conociste a papa y…-no pudo terminar lo que Ayame decía porque en ese momento su madre le pego una cachetada.

No me estés comparando contigo Ayame, que me desespera tu rebeldía, yo soy una mujer de nombre y reputación intachable.-

Pero mama, no tenias que haberle pegado a Ayame, ella solo decía su opinión sobre esto.- Lo dice Kagome

Calla Kagome, que tu eres la menos indicada para hablar sobre esto; y solo esto es consecuencia sobre tu desgracia, por eso no permito que salgan de aquí.- lo finaliza Kaguya con un tono demasiado autoritario.

Mama, como puedes decir eso? Fui violada, no fue culpa mía eso, pero cuando llegue a casa después de esa desgracia, acaso estabas ahí para darme ese cariño de madre que necesitaba, o te avergonzabas que una de las hijas de Kaguya Higurashi fuese sido violada? Es solo eso?-lo ultimo lo grita Kagome entre los sollozos que salian de su boca.

Kaguya solo se quedo callada, porque era cierto lo que dijo Kagome, se avergonzó de que ella fue violada y por eso la forzó a casarse con Naraku; con más pena que ganas le dio un abrazo para que se calamara, mientras que sus hermanas la abrazaban también cariñosamente.

Lo sentimos mucho Kagome, no sabíamos lo que pasabas, y nosotras de egoístas solo pensando en lo nuestro y sin saber tus sentimientos.- lo menciona Ayame arrepentida, ya estando las tres en el cuarto de Kagome.

Pero mira, tienes un hombre bueno, Naraku te rescato y te trajo de vuelta; además mama le ayudo a conquistarte para casarse contigo.- comenta Rin para que se tranquilice, pero eso no le funciono por lo siguiente:

Ayudarle a conquistarme? Jaja, mama me impuso a Naraku, me obligo a casarme con él, pero yo nunca lo ame y jamás lo amare.-

Pero si tu no lo amas, como es que te acuestas con él?- lo pregunta Ayame algo dudosa.

Como sabrás, el y yo jamás hemos tenido intimidad desde que nos casamos, constantemente me lo reprocha; pero no soporto que me toque un hombre, ni mucho menos el.-

Pero aprenderás a amarlo con el tiempo Kagome.-comenta Rin algo conmocionada al escuchar la triste historia de su hermana mayor.

Eso mismo me lo dice él y mama, pero yo jamás lo podre hacer Rin.- lo finaliza Kagome llorando de nuevo al revelar la verdad sobre todo desde el incidente.

Mientras tanto Kikio iba caminando de regreso a su casa; pero no esperaba encontrarse con la sorpresa que sus hermanos le iban a revelar.

Hola, ya llegue, pero porque están todos serios; paso algo malo? Pregunta Kikio al ver la cara seria de sus hermanos y de su gemela.

Muy bien Kikio; nos vas a decir toda la verdad de los supuestos que hay sobre que andas con un hombre mayor.- lo sentencia Sesshoumaru muy serio y con un tono frio de voz.

A que te refieres?- pregunta temerosa Kikio, al tiempo que volteo a ver a Jaylin para saber si ella se los revelo, pero supo que no lo hizo por las señas que ella hizo negando sus sospechas, ella se sintió mejor al saber que no la defraudo, pero con miedo, porque lo que le dijo su hermana esa mañana fue cierto.

Pues Kaede llego muy alterada diciendo que hay rumores sobre un supuesto romance que tienes con un hombre.- le recalco Kouga dando énfasis a la frase que dijo al último.

Pero de dónde sacaron esas ideas tan absurdas?-

No son ideas absurdas nuestras, y lo sabes muy bien Kikio; además no sabes mentir o disimular bien las cosas como lo hace Jaylin, ella no nos quiso decir nada, así que dilo de una vez.- menciona Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero, pero hermanos yo…- Kikio ya estaba muy asustada por el carácter de sus tres hermanos, sobre todo el de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, mientras que Jaylin solo estaba seria y preocupada por la actitud de sus hermanos.

Pero nada, ahora di la verdad antes que pierda la paciencia.- dijo Sesshoumaru furioso aventando la mesa donde hacían los panes.

Tranquilízate Sesshoumaru, la estas asustando y así no te dirá nada.-le recrimino furiosa y seria Jaylin al abrazar a Kikio quien estaba bien asustada y a punto de llorar.

Kikio se soltó de su abrazo y lo que menciono les dejo sorprendidos a sus hermanos, menos a Jaylin, que ya sabía todo y además otras cosas que no sabía las intuía.

Pues verán, ustedes tres han sido todo para mi, igual que tu Jaylin, ya que eres mi hermana gemela y mi mejor amiga, y en cuanto a ustedes Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Kouga; desde siempre han sido buenos hermanos, y como unos padres para mí cuando nuestros papás murieron; pero lo que siento por él. Cuando estoy con él es diferente, el me hace sentir la dicha de ser amada de una forma diferente; me ha jurado varias veces que me ama y que soy todo para él; y si queridos hermanos estoy con un hombre y me entregue a el por amor.- termina por confesar todo Kikio, dejando a sus hermanos demasiado sorprendidos por lo último que dijo; menos a su gemela, que ya se suponía eso.

Pero qué cosa has hecho? Como se te ocurrió semejante cosa de meterte con ese hombre, como se llama y en donde vive? Dilo ahora mismo Kikio!- Inuyasha estaba más que furioso al saber lo que acababa de decir su hermana menor.

Se llama Onigumo Higurashi, pero es un hombre bueno y me ama, se los juro.-

Kikio no dijo nada mas, por el tono de voz de Inuyasha y las caras furiosas de sus otros hermanos se asusto y se fue corriendo a su habitación llorando.

Si que eres tonto Inuyasha, mira lo que hiciste.- le reclama furiosa Jaylin antes de irse atrás de Kikio a consolarla.

Si te pasaste Inuyasha; la asustaste y no dijo más sobre ese tal Onigumo.- le reclamo molesto Kouga también por la confesión de Kikio.

Pero debemos investigar quien es en realidad, y si tiene familia, porque se me hace que está usando a nuestra hermanita nada más.-dijo Sesshoumaru con la misma actitud que los otros dos.

Tienes razón. Yo nunca he escuchado sobre él, jamás se menciona su apellido ni nada; lo que solo resta una cosa.-finaliza Kouga, temiendo lo peor.

Tienes razón; no se ha escuchado ese nombre por aquí, lo que significa que ese tipo anda usando a Kikio y que está casado.- termina por decirlo Inuyasha, aun furioso, y queriendo descubrir la verdad completa de Onigumo.

CONTINUARA…..

**BUENO, COMO SABRAN ESTE ES MI PRIMER CAPITULO DEL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBO, Y VAYA QUE ME COSTO TRABAJO, PORQUE EN LA NOVELA DECIAN TANTAS COSAS QUE NO SABIA SI INCLUIRLAS AQUÍ TAMBIEN. Y LO DE KIKIO, LA DECIDI ASESINAR PORQUE LA ODIO; PERO LE QUISE HACER POR LO MENOS SU PERSONALIDAD OPUESTA A LA VERDADERA.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	2. MUERTES

**ANTES QUE NADA DEBO DECIR QUE INUYASHA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, ES DE LA PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE E HISTORIA; ESA NOVELA Y PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE TELEVISA Y SU PRODUCTOR.**

**CAPITULO 2.- MUERTES**

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha, Kouga y Sesshoumaru trataban de hablar con Kikio, ella simplemente no les abría la puerta, y Jaylin tampoco, ya que pensaba que lo mejor para ella era relajarse sin que ellos molesten.

Pero como fue que nunca nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en todo este tiempo?- pregunta Sesshoumaru algo preocupado.

Porque siempre estás en la cantina para ver a esa cualquiera Sesshoumaru; y tú Inuyasha, te la pasas tanto tiempo en esa panadería; que no veían ni sus narices.-respondió secamente Kouga por la pregunta de su hermano.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha estuvieron a punto de pegarle por su majadería, pero se contuvieron; ya bastante tenían con el problema que se les presento.

Kikio y Jaylin, abran esta puerta, necesitamos hablar.- grito desde afuera Kouga, pero el resultado era el mismo; ninguna abría la puerta.

Que abran la maldita puerta o la tendré que tumbar!- grito ya furioso Inuyasha, por la necedad de sus hermanas de no querer salir para nada.

Ya cálmate Inuyasha; así no van a querer hablar con nosotros, sobre todo Kikio quien es la que nos debe explicar este asunto.-

Por cierto, porque no mejor Sesshoumaru habla con Kikio?-

El ya no está aquí, desde hace rato salió a la cantina, para relajarse de este problema.-

Y efectivamente, Sesshoumaru se encontraba en la cantina del pueblo"La Malaqueña" , donde solía ir para ver a Kagura; la cantante de ese lugar; era una mujer joven, de la misma edad de Sesshoumaru; tenía el cabello negro casi siempre amarrado a un chonguito; ojos de color rubí y el cuerpo tenia curvas envidiables; sus ropas con que salía a cantar siempre eran muy sensuales y minúsculas.

Ahora con ustedes, Kagura Sutonmi. – menciono el voceador del lugar.

Y todos los clientes estaban gritando, chiflando y diciendo frases malsonantes en cuanto la música empezó a sonar; y aumentaron de volumen cuando la misma Kagura salió a cantar. Estaba vestida con un top rojo que solo le tapaba su enorme busto y con unos minúsculos shorts igualmente rojos que apenas le cubría lo que debía taparle.

_Mi cinturita  
que parece que a todos agita  
si me pongo una falda cortita  
El meneo me la sube todita_

_Gritan Bonita  
Cuando bailo uno que otro se excita  
si supieran que yo estoy tan solita  
y les bailo porque soy dinamita_

_Si se sabe bombón asesina  
Se sabe bombón piel latina  
y me dicen bombón suculento  
que por mi bombón casamiento  
saben que bombón que lo mueve  
menea el bombón cuando quiere  
me dicen bombón insaciable  
que soy un bombón masticable  
me dice bombón_

Y ahí estaba Sesshoumaru; contemplándola embobado cuando ella cantaba y bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de la música, pero ella también lo muraba fijamente con bastante interés como él mientras cantaba. Es que ella también le correspondía al mismo sentimiento que él le tenía a ella: interés y amor.

Mi cinturita  
que parece que a todos agita  
si me pongo una falda cortita  
El meneo me la sube todita

Gritan Bonita  
Cuando bailo uno que otro se excita  
si supieran que yo estoy tan solita  
y les bailo porque soy dinamita

y si ella tiene un bombón asesino  
Se sabe bombón piel latino  
y me dicen bombón suculento  
que por mi bombón casamiento  
saben que bombón que lo mueve  
menea el bombón cuando quiere  
me dicen bombón insaciable  
que soy un bombón masticable  
me dice bombón

bombón  
me dicen bombón  
Mi cinturita que parece que a todos agita  
me dicen bombón.

En un instante en que Kagura se acerca en donde estaba Sesshoumaru; el aprovecho y le regalo una rosa; al tiempo en que ella le sonreía hermosamente, dejándolo aun mas embobado.

Y si ella tiene un bombón asesino  
Se sabe bombón piel latino  
me dicen bombón

saben que bombón que lo mueve  
menea el bombón cuando quiere  
me dicen bombón insaciable  
que soy un bombón masticable  
me dice bombón

me dicen bombón.

Aaah, el estaba ahí otra vez, desde que empecé a cantar, el estaba ahí, como siempre; mirándome con esos ojos fríos, pero con una expresión de calidez y ternura como la de un pequeño niño queriendo buscar el amor; tan guapo y tan varonil.- suspiraba Kagura en su camerino cuando estaba hablando de Sesshoumaru.

Y tú que sientes por ese muchacho Kagura?- le pregunto Kanna, la mujer que siempre cuidaba de ella, desde que Kagura tiene uso de la razón. Kanna era una mujer entrada apenas en sus cincuenta; era alta y muy delgada; tenía el pelo blanco.

Pues, no te negare que ese muchacho me gusta.-

Pues la próxima vez que el venga, trata de entablar una conversación con él; y haber si te ayuda con tu problema con Naraku.-

No Kana, no quiero que él se meta en esto; ya sabes cómo es Naraku; el podría hacerle daño a él o apartarme a mi hijito para siempre.- expreso Kagura con temor; Naraku la tenia sometida a sus órdenes y ella debía obedecer sin chistar; porque él le quito a su hijo hace meses, y si lo quiere volver a ver, tiene que obedecer, o si no se lo llevara lejos para siempre.

En eso, Kanna se retira del camerino; Kagura cierra la puerta con llave; mientras ve con lagrimas la foto de su hijo; un pequeño como de apenas tres años, con un rostro infantil alegre e inocente, con cabello negro y ojos como los de ella.

Mi pequeño hijo, mi Akago, donde te tienen, en donde te tiene ese maldito?-

Pero en ese momento golpean la puerta; y la abren bruscamente de una patada, era Naraku, estaba visiblemente molesto.

Cuantas veces te debo decir que no cierres la puerta con llave, Kagura?- grito Naraku bastante enfadado.

Pero Naraku, ya te dije que quiero algo de privacidad de vez en cuando.- respondió Kagura demasiado asustada.

En eso Naraku la agarra fuertemente de los brazos; la agita violentamente y le grita:

Mientras tú estés aquí, me obedecerás; tú eres de mi propiedad y hago contigo lo que quiera.-

En eso la lanza a la cama que está en la esquina del camerino, se arroja a ella y le empieza a quitar la ropa.

Tú me perteneces, y harás lo que diga, y pobre de ti si desobedeces; y el hombre que se te acerque a ti lo eliminare. Entendiste?-

Sí, sí; Naraku, perdóname, hare lo que digas la próxima vez.- lo dice Kagura asustada y llorando al sentir la lengua de ese ser despreciable en su cuello; de nuevo la empezó a violar como siempre lo hacía cuando a Naraku se le daba la gana.

Mientras que en la casa de los Taisho; Inuyasha estaba sentado a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de Kikio, esperando de que de una vez le abra; él era más paciente, porque es más apegado a las gemelas, y ellas también eran muy apegadas con el más que con Sesshoumaru y Kouga. Kouga se rindió y se fue a descansar en la habitación donde los tres dormían.

Kikio, hermanita por favor ábreme; si tenemos que hablar, como un hombre que habla con su hermana.- 

En eso se abre la puerta; sale Kikio aun con lágrimas en los ojos, le estira la mano para que Inuyasha se levante.

Ven entra, Inuyasha.-

Inuyasha solo entra al cuarto, cierra la puerta, y ve que Kikio se sienta en la cama a un lado de Jaylin; mientras que solo esta muy seria mirando a su hermano; mientras que el se sienta en la silla frente a las gemelas.

Que bonitas son ustedes dos; que bonitas son, si cuando murieron nuestros padres, ustedes estaban bien chiquitas que a veces temía cargarlas para no romperlas. Tan frágiles que eran; y parece ayer cuando estaban pequeñas y corrían en toda la casa haciendo travesuras; sobre todo tu Jaylin, que eras la más traviesa. Recuerdan como las peinábamos Sesshoumaru y yo?- la voz de Inuyasha, también se oía quebrada, las lagrimas casi le salían de los ojos.

Sí, nos peinaban así, con media colita o dos colitas.- menciono Jaylin, cuando se agarro el pelo mostrando como las peinaban sus hermanos cuando eran niñas.

Y ahora, ya son todas unas mujercitas, y nos han hecho tan orgullosos a mí y sus hermanos; pero que paso? Sobre todo tu Kikio, porque no nos dijiste nada, porque no dijiste que estabas enamorada de un hombre, porque no me lo dijo; acaso ya no nos tienes confianza?-sentencio Inuyasha bastante serio por ese último detalle.

No, no es eso Inuyasha.-

Entonces, porque?-

Por mensa; les temía a sus reacciones; de que me detestaran cuando lo supieran. Pero te juro de que él me ama; me lo ha jurado tantas veces, y me hace sentir segura y querida entre sus brazos al darme ese tipo de amor que solo se da cuando son dos personas correspondidas la una a la otra- lo menciona Kikio; aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pero como te vamos a odiar; si eres nuestra hermanita; y tu Jaylin, como supiste esto y porque no nos lo quisiste decir, acaso eres tú la que no confía en nosotros?- 

No es eso hermano; es que esto era asunto muy privado de ella; además ella me pidió que no les dijera y se lo prometí; además la manera en que lo supe es por la actitud rara de Kikio; siempre andaba en la luna, era más distraída que de costumbre, así que un día le pregunte que le pasaba. Al inicio no me decía nada, me lo negaba; pero después me lo dijo, porque no es tan fácil de engañarme y lo sabes.-termino por decir la verdad Jaylin, la voz también se le estaba quebrando igual que a Inuyasha.

Lamento mucho todo esto Inuyasha, lamento haberles ocultado esto a ti y a Sesshoumaru y Kouga.; es más, mejor me arrodillo ante ti para disculparme y pedirte perdón.- lo dice Kikio al momento en que se arrodilla, igual que Jaylin, es que ella también se había arrepentido de mentirle a sus hermanos, sobre eso; pero es que era asunto de su gemela únicamente.

No, no se arrodillen, ustedes son nuestras hermanitas, nuestras niñas, nuestros tesoros. No lo hagan.- lo dice Inuyasha al momento en que las levanta a las dos del brazo; en el momento en que las levanta abraza a las dos y varias lágrimas y sollozos por parte de los tres se hacen presentes. Después se separan e Inuyasha saca un paliacate enrollado, lo abre y dentro estaban una medalla y una pulsera con el símbolo de Kami en cada una.

Miren; les gusta?, esta medalla y pulsera le pertenecieron a nuestra madre; son lo único que tenemos de ella. Pensaba dárselas cuando fuera el tiempo indicado, pero creo que este ya lo es.- lo menciona Inuyasha al darle la medalla a Kikio y la pulsera a Jaylin.

Después de esa charla y aclaración del asunto, ya se sintieron mejor los cinco hermanos; aunque no estaban relajados los tres hermanos mayores; aun querían conocer a este tal Onigumo Higurashi en persona; le exigieron a Kikio que lo lleve a casa a conocerlo, pero ella les dijo que estaba de viaje y que en una semana regresaba; pero ellos se sentían demasiado impacientes por saber bien como es.

Una tarde, como siempre, Sesshoumaru se fue a la cantina para ver a Kagura; después de escucharla cantar; se le ocurrió ir a su camerino a decirle lo que siente por ella; pero le era difícil porque él es muy frio y no expresaba sus sentimientos tan fácilmente; pero esta vez lo haría.

Entro al camerino y vio a Kagura enfrente de su tocador bailando y cantando una de las tantas canciones que siempre cantaba cuando sale.

Mi cinturita que parece que a todos agita si me pongo una falda cortita, El meneo me la sube todita.-cantaba Kagura, en eso vio que Sesshoumaru estaba en su camerino viéndola y en lugar de asustarse o de correrlo, siguió ensayando y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de él bailando; pero en una de esas vueltas, Sesshoumaru le da un beso en la mejilla; en eso se detiene abruptamente.

Tienes que irte de aquí ahora mismo.-menciona Kagura tratando de aparentar molestia y enojo al sentir ese beso, aunque no niega que le gusto; pero no quería que Naraku lo encontrara ahí y lo matara, tal como él había amenazado.

Pero Kagura; yo te quiero mucho.- lo suplica Sesshoumaru.

Tú me deseas, como todos los hombres que vienen a esta cantina; así que mejor vete.-

Pero Kagura..-

Pero nada; algún día aprenderás a amar a alguien de verdad, ahora vete.-

En eso Sesshoumaru se retira derrotado de ahí; Kagura cierra la puerta y empieza a llorar.

Algún día aprenderás a amar a alguien, como te amo a ti.-

En cuando se termino la semana de viaje a Tokio de Onigumo; el decidió que ya era hora de conocer personalmente a los hermanos de su querida Kikio; así que el día que regreso de su viaje, en lugar de dirigirse a su hacienda donde ese mismo día se celebraba su aniversario de matrimonio; se fue directamente a la casa de los Taisho. El ya le aviso a Kikio por medio de una carta que la visitaría ese mismo día.

En ese momento Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Kouga estaban arreglados para ir a darle una visita al enamorado de su hermana. En eso llegan Jaylin y Kikio las cuales abrazan a sus hermanos como solían hacerlo desde pequeñas; Kikio abraza a Kouga y Jaylin abraza a Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

Ya está listo el desayuno hermanos.-les auncia Jaylin a sus hermanos mayores.

Y ahora; a donde van tan guapos?.-pregunta Kikio algo curiosa.

Pues aquí tus hermanos y yo queremos darle una visita a tu enamorado Kikio.-responde Sesshoumaru con su típica voz fría mientras seguía abrazado de Jaylin.

A visitar a Onigumo han dicho?-pregunta Kikio un poco temerosa.

Así es hermanita; queremos conocerlo en persona lo antes posible.-dice Kouga soltándose un poco de su abrazo para verla a los ojos.

No será necesario porque el ya viene para acá.-

Que el ya viene para acá Kikio?-pregunta Inuyasha algo sorprendido soltándose del abrazo de Jaylin.

Asi es; es que además de que los conozca; necesito decirle una noticia muy importante a él, y además es necesario que ustedes también lo sepan.-menciono Kikio con algo de temor al soltarse de Kouga para ver a sus hermanos de frente.

Y que es eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir Kikio?.-pregunto Sesshoumaru temiendo lo peor.

Pues…es que….Yo….bueno….estoy embarazada.-confeso al fin Kikio con algo de miedo; porque sabía que eso no les agradaría a sus hermanos, en especial a los más grandes.

Eso les causo gran impacto a sus hermanos; hasta a Jaylin; ya que ella no se esperaba eso, pero era de suponer que si se entregaba a la persona amada o a cualquiera eso podría pasar, así que no se sorprendió mucho. Inuyasha por ser el más apegado a ella y a Jaylin se sintió más frustrado y sorprendido que sus hermanos. Se fue a sentar a la mesa; parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

En que te fallamos Kikio;en que te falle; en que te hemos fallado?.-

Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Jaylin y Kikio se acercan a él para calmarlo y tranquilizarlo

Tranquilo Inuyasha, lo mejor ahora es que le demos nuestro apoyo a Kikio en su condición.-lo dice Kouga mientras él y Sesshoumaru la abrazan para demostrarle apoyo y cariño incondicional; mientras que Jaylin abraza a Inuyasha para tranquilizarlo.

En eso tocan la puerta y Jaylin va a abrir y ve que quien estaba tocando era un hombre mayor con varias canas en su pelo negro, alto, delgado y con un traje fino; lo deja pasar y ve que este hombre saluda a su hermana con un beso y supuso que ese tipo es el tal Onigumo.

Buenas tardes.-saluda amablemente Onigumo estando al lado de Kikio agarrándole la mano.

Ellos son mis hermanos y mi gemela, ya saben todo de nosotros.-le dice Kikio al presentarle a su familia.

Usted es el señor Onigumo Higurashi?.-pregunta Sesshoumaru aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo al darse cuenta de que es un viejo aprovechado; según él.

Así es joven el mismo en persona.-

El mismo en persona que recibirá una paliza.-dijo Kouga muy molesto, porque según él, Onigumo se aprovecho de la inocencia de Kikio. Ya iba directo a él para golpearlo pero en eso sus hermanos y las gemelas lo detienen.

Detente Kouga; que no dijimos que cuando viniera el enamorado de su hermana; por ella se iban a comportar?.- grito Inuyasha muy molesto por lo que estaba a punto de hacer Kouga.

Usted es un hombre que puede ser nuestro padre o hasta nuestro abuelo; de seguro se aprovecha de la inocencia de las jovencitas para seducirlas; es un viejo infeliz.-dijo Sesshoumaru muy molesto.

Jaylin no decía nada; todo el tiempo se quedo callada observando al hombre del cual su hermana se enamoro perdidamente; como si lo estuviera examinando, y lo que vio en sus ojos fue amor verdadero y correspondido hacia su hermana y que él no se había aprovechado de Kikio como sus hermanos decían y creían.

Entiendo su reacción, tal vez seré un viejo; pero no soy un infeliz; si no Kikio no se hubiera fijado en mi; la primera vez que la vi, mire en ella a una persona timida y callada, y con el tiempo me enternecí tanto que me enamoro; pero les puedo asegurar que no tengo malas intenciones.-dijo Onigumo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

En eso Kikio se separa de Onigumo; lo ve de frente para decirle de una vez la noticia.

Onigumo querido; hay algo que debo decirte; no sé cómo te vayas a tomar la noticia y no quiero forzar nada; estoy embarazada.-dijo emocionada Kikio al abrazar a Onigumo.

Sus hermanos creyeron que al escuchar esa noticia; él la botaría sin compasión; así que estuvieron listos para eso y darle una paliza; pero lo que paso a continuación, no era lo que esperaban.

Mi pequeña Kikio me haces tan feliz.-dijo Onigumo sinceramente feliz y emocionado por la noticia.

Bueno; ahora lo que nos interesa es que se casen.-dijo Sesshoumaru al ver la expresión de Onigumo por la noticia de Kikio.

Pero cuando escucho eso, Onigumo se puso demasiado tenso con remordimiento picándole el corazón; porque aun no le habían llegado los papeles de divorcio para separase de Kaguya.

Y ahora; porque se puso tan serio?-pregunta Kouga al ver la cara de seriedad que puso Onigumo cuando Sesshoumaru menciono matrimonio.

No; no es nada es que me agarraron sorprendido, eso es todo, pero cumpliré mi palabra de que me casare con ella; solo necesito algo de tiempo.-

Y tu Jaylin; qué opinas sobre esto?.-le pregunta Kikio al ver que su hermana no ha dicho nada en todo el rato que Onigumo estuvo de visita en su casa.

Pues, si tu eres feliz de verdad con este hombre; y el te ama de verdad; no le veo ningún incoveniente.- termina por decir Jaylin, porque para ella lo importante es que su gemela fuera feliz.

En ese mismo momento en la hacienda Higurashi; se celebraba la fiesta de aniversario de matrimonio de Kaguya y Onigumo; pero en los últimos años se hacía mas como costumbre que con las ganas y alegría de celebrar un ano más de matrimonio.

En ese momento Kaguya estaba en compañía del padre Mioga; quejándose de que su marido aun no llegaba.

Pero en donde estará Onigumo?; de seguro se le habrá olvidado de que hoy es nuestro aniversario matrimonial.

No te preocupes hija mía, ten fe en que llegara sano y salvo a casa.-le decía tranquila y sabiamente el padre Mioga; él era el sacerdote del pueblo y era muy querido por la gente por su alta devoción de su oficio como soldado de Kami; además jamás negaba ayuda a quien se lo pedía; sobre todo tenía un fuerte concepto de lo que era justicia.

En eso el padre Mioga se va con unas personas que lo llamaron para saludarlo; en cuanto se va; llega Naraku al lado de Kaguya.

Hola doña Kaguya, y don Onigumo aun no llega?.-

No, aun no, pero espero que ya llegue pronto a nuestro aniversario.

En eso llega Onigumo de su visita con los hermanos Taisho a su hacienda; en cuanto llego todos empezaron a gritar de alegría y además algunos gritaron "beso, beso", y con más pena que ganas se lo dan.

Crei que no llegarías Onigumo.-lo reprocha Kaguya hacia su marido.

Bueno, ya estoy aquí, que mas quieres?-le responde bastante enfadado Onigumo.

En ese mismo instante llega de nuevo Naraku; quien al verlos juntos le toma la mano a Kaguya e hipócritamente se la besa.

Felicidades queridos suegros por un año mas de feliz matrimonio; espero que lleguen a muchos más en la vida. Es usted muy afortunado; no hay muchas mujeres como Kaguya.-

Mientras que a Kaguya eso le parecía sincero y halagador; a Onigumo eso le parecía repulsivo y desagradable, porque Naraku desde que se caso con su hija Kagome; siempre trataba con amabilidad y cariño fingido a los dos; el sospechaba que era para sacarles dinero a costa suya. El se va adentro de la hacienda para guardar su maleta y en eso se topa con Sayo.

Porque no estás afuera en la fiesta con los demás Sayo?-le pregunta Onigumo algo extrañado, ella siempre acompañaba en los festejos de la hacienda; él la estimaba mucho porque hacia sus deberes como se debía y desde que sus hijas eran pequeñas; ellas las cuidaba y quería incluso muchísimo mejor que su propia esposa.

Bueno don Onigumo, es que estaba revisando aquí si nada faltaba antes de salir allá afuera.-le respondía con una voz de mujer enamorada; la cual Onigumo no se dio cuenta, pero no sabían ambos que don Saito los observaba desde su habitación.

Bueno; Sayo ya que estas aquí y antes de que bajes; me podrías hacer un favor?

Claro; dígame que es.-

Puedes llevar mi maleta a mi habitación; si es que no estás ocupada.-

Claro; ahora se la llevo a su habitación.-

Gracias; sabía que podía contar contigo Sayo.- se lo agradece sinceramente Onigumo y le da un beso en su mejilla; aun que para él, solo fue un beso de agradecimiento; para ella fue el mejor y maravilloso que hay sentido y cerró los ojos sintiendo se halagada. En eso don Saito lo ve todo; y hace un gesto que se interpretaba como:"_ahora ya entiendo porque eres tan servicial con el_"; con eso se dio cuenta que ella lo amo desde que empezó a trabajar.

En cuanto Sayo llevo la maleta de Onigumo a su habitación, secretamente saco una chamarra de cuero que tenia ahí guardada y se la llevo a su cuarto; aspirando y regocijándose del aroma de ese hombre que tanto amaba; aunque él nunca la amo; pero en eso saca de uno de sus bolsillos; la foto de Kikio que ella le había dado, la voltea y en la parte de atrás decía_:"Para mi querido y amado Onigumo, con todo mi amor"_. Y debajo de ese mensaje estaba otro de la letra de Onigumo que decía_:"Para el verdadero amor que por fin encontré. Mi adorada niña Kikio."_

Eso le destrozo el corazón a Sayo; sus ojos se humedecieron; y le salieron sollozos leves de su boca.

Encontró el amor en otra; encontró el amor verdadero en otra mujer.-lo dijo entre lagrimas y sollozos, al ver prueba final de que Onigumo jamás la amaría como ella lo amaba a él.

Después de que Onigumo sale al festejo; se encuentra con sus tres queridas hijas que lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

Papá; por fin llegas te extrañamos mucho.-le dice Kagome al abrazar a su padre.

Yo también las extrañe mucho, mis queridas hijas; no saben cuánto.- les dice Onigumo al abrazar a las tres.

Bueno; papa como te sientes; te la estas pasando bien?.-dijo Ayame tiernamente.

Si, si claro; lo mejor de esta fiesta y de la casa son ustedes, es más, siéntense a mi lado, siéntense conmigo; que ustedes son la alegría de esta casa y la alegría de mi vida; siéntense a mi lado.-lo decía Onigumo mientras acomodaba sillas en una mesa para que sus hijas se sentaran con él y el quedo en medio, Kagome se puso a su izquierda, Rin a su derecha; Ayame a la derecha de Rin y Naraku, quien hace rato llego, se puso al lado faltante de Kagome.

Que divertidos están, no, de que estaban hablando?-pregunta Kaguya en cuanto llega a la mesa en donde estaban ellos sentados.

De nada en especial, doña Kaguya, solo hablábamos de la fiesta.-dice Naraku al levantarse de su asiento en cuanto Kaguya llego.

Precisamente por eso vine_ Querido_, acompáñame.-lo dice Kaguya al jalar a Onigumo de silla y llevárselo con ella.

A donde me llevas? Yo quiero estar aquí con mis hijas.-le reclama Onigumo a Kaguya cuando lo separo de sus tres hijas.

Y yo quiero que me acompañes a saludar a mis invitados, ven vamos.-le respondió secamente Kaguya; algo molesta de que su marido no haga lo que ella quiera.

Pues si no puedo estar con mis hijas, no me interesa estar con alguien más.-le dice fríamente Onigumo al soltarse de su esposa e irse a la hacienda.

Kagome estaba cerca de su madre y de su marido; aunque estaba preocupada porque su padre se fue a la hacienda.

Y mi papa ya se fue a dormir, o se sintió mal?; mejor iré a verlo.-lo dice a punto de irse pero en eso Naraku le jala un brazo.

No Kagome; mejor quedate aquí conmigo.-le dice Naraku sosteniéndole firmemente el brazo.

Pero Naraku mi papa…-

Kagome; el tiene razón; debes permanecer siempre junto a tu marido.-le ordena firmemente su madre a Kagome.

Pero mama; se trata de mi papa.-

Kagome; obedece a tu mama, ella es quien manda en esta casa.- le dice Naraku; como siempre apoyando a Kaguya que a su propia esposa; a Kagome eso le pareció increíble, que su propia madre apoye más a su marido que a ella.

En cuanto Onigumo se retiro; aparece Sayo empujando a don Saito con su silla de ruedas hacia la fiesta.

Mira que linda esta la fiesta.- decía Saito admirando la fiesta.

Así es don Saito, y además decoraron bien bonito.-le respondía Sayo con la misma admiración.

Pero que haces Sayo sacando a mi papa de la casa?; sabes que él jamás debe salir de la casa.-dijo Kaguya muy alterada al ver que Sayo saco a la fiesta a su padre.

Perdóneme señora; pero él me insistió.-le respondió Sayo sin intimidarse.

Asi es; yo insiste porque ya estoy harto de que pretendas alejarme de la gente….-le reclamaba Saito a su propia hija; desde que se quedo invalido ella se avergonzaba de él, solo por el hecho de estar en silla de ruedas y su actitud infantil.

Ya cállate; cállate.-le decía Kaguya muy bajito para que no oyeran los invitados de que su padre salió a la fiesta.

…O que te avergüenzas de tu padre invalido, en una silla de ruedas?-

Me das vergüenza papa.-le reclamo fríamente Kaguya en voz baja a su padre.

Ahórrate tu vergüenza hija; porque a un anciano como yo nadie lo puede esconder; nadie.-termino por reclamar Saito a su hija.

En cuanto termino la fiesta; todo mundo se retiro a sus casas o a sus habitaciones a dormir; Kaguya se va directamente a su habitación y se encuentra a Onigumo; quien estaba vestido con una bata azul encima de su ropa de dormir.

Porque me dejaste sola con todos los invitados?; como siempre no me das el lugar que me corresponde.-le reclama Kaguya a su marido por lo de horas atrás.

Las apariencias; es lo único que te preocupa, Kaguya.-le responde sencillamente Onigumo.

Como puedes decir eso?;soy una madre; una esposa ejemplar, no tienes nada que reprocharme.-le reprocha Kaguya a Onigumo; con la "verdad" según ella.

Te equivocas Kaguya; tú no eres lo que piensas; ni lo que proclamas, y te puedo reprochar muchas cosas. Me acusas de haberme olvidado de ti y de no darte tu lugar, ja ja, pero sabes una cosa?; tú eres la que te olvidaste de mi desde hace mucho tiempo. Hace tanto que dejamos de hacer el amor que ya no recuerdo como era amarnos.-dijo esto último con tristeza que se le notaba en su tono de voz.

Cállate; no seas indigno; hay otras cosas más importantes.-le reclama Kaguya al oír el discurso que le daba su marido.

Y que puede haber más importante que el amor Kaguya?.-le pregunta Onigumo con desesperación y tristeza.

Ustedes los hombres, siempre….siempre pensando en obscenidades.- dice Kaguya tratando de excusarse de los reproches de Onigumo; ella no iba a dejar que su orgullo se destrozara.

Ese es tu problema; pensar que el amor es una obscenidad; porque tu; tú no sabes amar, eso fue lo que nos separo. Vives tan reprimida, que jamás; jamás supiste lo que es entregarse por completo a quien te ama..-continuo hablando Onigumo pero en eso fue interrumpido.

No te permito que…-interrumpió Kaguya sin dejar que su marido le terminara de hablar pero en eso.

No, no me interesa lo que puedas permitirme; estoy cansado Kaguya, cansado de tus rechazos, de tu tiranía. Tu amor físico, tu amor de mujer lo dosificaste de tal manera que terminaste por negármelo para siempre, me fuiste relegando de tu vida y solo me queda un papel: el de proveedor. PERO LO MAS TRISTE!!!.-dijo esto gritando furioso.- lo más injusto, es la manera en como tratas a nuestras hijas, como si fueran tus criadas; tus…-pero de nuevo Onigumo fue interrumpido de nuevo por la orgullosa de su mujer.

Mi misión es protegerlas!!!-dijo Kaguya tratando de nuevo librarse de los reclamos de su marido; porque todo lo que decía era verdad; pero no se iba a dejar vencer.

Mentira, a la única que quieres proteger es a ti misma. Estoy harto Kaguya, harto de tu mezquindad, de tu egoísmo; y por eso te digo de frente, que mi amor por ti término. Ya no te amo Kaguya.-eso le dolió mucho a Kaguya a la vez que la dejo sorprendida.- quiero que nos divorciemos.-termino de confesar de una vez por todas lo que Onigumo tenía que decirle a la tiránica de su esposa.

No, no, no, tu no vas a dejarme; jamás te daré el divorcio, no te iras de mi lado. **Te quedaras en esta casa, aunque nuestra vida se convierta en un infierno**.-recalco esto último Kaguya, no iba a permitir que su marido se separara de ella y ser el hazmerreir de la sociedad.

Ya es un infierno querida; ya es un infierno, mi decisión está tomada me iré y **no volveré a verte**.-le dio énfasis a esto último para que le quede bien claro a Kaguya que ya desea separarse de ella. Tomo unas colchas y almohadas para irse a dormir a otro cuarto de la hacienda.

No creas que te dejare el camino libre para que te vayas. Eso nunca; primero muerto.-le dijo Kaguya en cuanto Onigumo se retiro de ahí.

Al día siguiente los habitantes de la hacienda Higurashi se preparaban para ir a comer con la familia Yaikito; pero Onigumo se fue temprano para el rio como siempre; para encontrarse con Kikio.

Miren la hora que es; y nosotras aun aquí. Los Yaikito nos deben estar esperando para comer.-dijo Kaguya bastante desesperada.

Donde esta don Onigumo?.-pregunta Naraku en cuanto sale de la casa.

Seguramente fue a dar una vuelta por los sembradíos; ya saben que siempre lo hace todos los domingos.-dijo Kagome a su madre y marido; por ser la favorita de su padre, lo conocía más.

Tranquila querida suegra; iré a buscarlo, voy por mi camioneta.-le prometió Naraku a Kaguya para que se tranquilizara.

En ese momento; Onigumo estaba cabalgando en su caballo preferido rumbo al rio para su encuentro con su amada niña Kikio; en esos momentos recordaba su última visita y la gran noticia que le dio.

_Flash back_

_Onigumo querido; hay algo que debo decirte; no sé cómo te vayas a tomar la noticia y no quiero forzar nada; estoy embarazada.-__dijo emocionada Kikio al abrazar a Onigumo._

Me a dar un hijo; un hijo mío; Kikio mi niña.-dijo esto bien emocionado y feliz y apresuro a su caballo rumbo al rio. Pero en su camino; cerca de una choza abandonada se encontró a Naraku en su camioneta; el freno brusco y Onigumo detuvo bruscamente su caballo y bajo de él para reclamarle.

Don Onigumo lo estamos esperando.-le informa Naraku desde la camioneta.

Ten más cuidado; por poco haces que el caballo me tire.-le grita Onigumo a Naraku por lo de hace momentos.

Perdóneme suegro; pero vine a buscarlo porque su esposa está muy nerviosa por su ausencia; lo han estado buscando por todas partes y nomas nadie lo encuentra.-lo dice Naraku con preocupación fingida.

Y como fue que tu si me encontraste?.-le pregunta Onigumo receloso.

Porque yo sé a dónde va a ir.-le dice Naraku con sonrisa cínica.

A ver, a donde?.-le pregunta Onigumo desafiándolo.

Pues a ver a su amante.-termina por decir Naraku de una vez por todas.

Mire Onigumo, yo le ayudo a que nadie lo descubra; pero a cambio usted me ayudara con ciertas deudas que tengo.-lo dice Naraku con cinismo.

De mi no sacaras ningún maldito centavo, me entiendes?, ningún centavo.-se lo grita Onigumo furioso al saber el chantaje de su despreciable yerno.

Ya,ya, ya tranquilícese, el dinero no lo quiero solo para pagar las deudas de juego, también quiero asegurar mi futuro, sabe, o acaso piensa dejarle todo a su amante?.-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Onigumo se enfureció de tal manera que le dio un golpe en la mandíbula a Naraku, quien cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza del golpe dado.

En otra parte cerca de la panadería de los Taisho, en el mercado, enfrente de un puesto de frutas; estaban unos tipos en una camioneta escuchando música y haciendo enorme escándalo, tomando y bailando ridículamente en su camioneta.

Báilele; compadre báilele.- decía uno de ellos que estaba en la camioneta con una botella de cerveza en una mano y con la otra sosteniendo se de la camioneta para bailar estúpidamente; mientras que el otro se sostenía de la puerta bailando como un idiota. En eso sale una mujer mayor con apenas entrando a los cincuenta; algo parecida a Kaede; era su hermana mayor, pero a diferencia de Kaede, ella era delgada y alta, y Kaede era gordita y bajita; casi siempre se la pasaban peleando porque no concordaban en varias cosas, salió molesta de su puesto de frutas que atendía con sus hijos Jinenji el mayor quien es de la edad de Sesshoumaru; y Miroku el menor, quien tiene la edad de Inuyasha.

A ver si se van con su música a otra parte; ya estamos hartos de su escándalo.- les dijo bastante molesta la mujer.

La calle es de todos; doña Tsubaki.-le decía uno de los borrachos.

Así es; **teporraca**.-la insulto el otro riéndose a carcajadas a causa de su borrachera.

O se largan o llamo a la policía.-los amenazo fuertemente Tsubaki.

Jajajaja; a la policía llamara, jajaja.-se reía el que estaba parado en la camioneta.

Está bien ya nos vamos.-le dijo el otro subiéndose a la camioneta para partir.

Mientras tanto; con Onigumo y Naraku.

Ya no me queda duda de que eres un maldito abusador y que mi hija corre peligro a tu lado; si la maltratas estando cerca de nosotros; como será estando lejos, eh?. Pero escucha bien, de mi no sacaras ni un solo centavo, ninguno, entendiste?.-amenazo Onigumo a Naraku con el fuete con que arriaba su caballo.

No me diga.-dijo Naraku burlonamente.

Si te digo.-

Así?, es su última palabra?.-le pregunto cínicamente Naraku.

Así es la última; y escúchame bien; no me someteré a ninguna de tus exigencias; escuchame bien, hare hasta lo imposible para anular tu matrimonio con Kagome, me quedo claro?.-dijo decididamente Onigumo subiendo a su caballo de nuevo.

Eso jamás; mejor ocúpese del problema que se le viene encima, porque yo no me voy a quedar callado, yo me encargare de decirle a Kaguya y a sus hijas todo este asuntito con su amante.-lo amenazo Naraku para que Onigumo se asuste y le de lo que el exige.

No te preocupes, Naraku, precisamente hoy le diré a Kaguya toda la verdad y en cuanto lo haga; ajustare cuentas contigo, te iras de mi casa, inmediatamente!!!!!!.-le recalco firmemente Onigumo, pero Naraku no se dejaría vencer.

Onigumo; don Onigumo; usted no se irá a ninguna parte.-lo amenaza Naraku agarrando las riendas del caballo, haciendo que este se mueva desesperado.

Suelta mi caballo Naraku, suéltalo!!.-le gritaba Onigumo desesperado porque su odioso yerno no soltaba su caballo.

No, no lo hare, no se irá a ningún lado.-

Forcejeaban de tal manera; que en una de esas Naraku suelta bruscamente las riendas del caballo, y este se levanta y brinca fuertemente que Onigumo se cae del caballo y se golpea en una roca, matándolo instantáneamente.

En la panadería de los Taisho; Kikio ya estaba arreglada para su encuentro con Onigumo; pero en el momento en que Onigumo se golpeo la cabeza, Kikio siente un dolor en un costado, se sintió extrañada por este hecho.

Por Kami; que me pasa, que sucede?-

En ese instante después de lo que paso con Onigumo, Naraku lo contempla para saber si son ciertas sus sospechas.

Yo lo mate; lo acabo de matar.- Naraku contempla el cuerpo muerto de Onigumo, le pasa la mano atrás de su cabeza y al ver su sangre, se asusta y piensa la forma de hacer parecer un accidente su muerte. Entonces ve el caballo de Onigumo, y carga el cuerpo sin vida de Onigumo, lo pone encima de su caballo, lleva al caballo cerca de un barranco; tenía intenciones de tirarlo del barranco, pero escucha una camioneta con música en alto volumen; y ve que son unos borrachos haciendo escándalo y se le ocurre otra forma de disfrazar la muerte; le pega al mismo para que corra, y en eso el caballo corre con el cuerpo de su dueño muerto, Naraku lo observa detrás de la choza; y en ese preciso momento pasan los borrachos en su camioneta y al ver cruzar el caballo, no frenan a tiempo y le pegan un poco al caballo y el cuerpo de Onigumo cae y golpea el cofre del carro; se bajan los tipos que estaban en la camioneta y se espantan al ver a Onigumo tirado sin moverse.

Por Dios, que paso, estará muerto?.-pregunta uno bien preocupado.

Yo creo que si.-dice otro.

En eso Naraku sale de su escondite; y con la actuación más fingida posible grita enojado.

Que paso, lo arrollaste infeliz maldito, hare que te encierren de por vida.-lo grita hacia el conductor de la camioneta, agarrándolo fuerte de la chaqueta

No, no pude frenar a tiempo, le juro que no lo hice a propósito.-le dice muy asustado el conductor borracho por la furia de Naraku.

Que paso, está muerto?.-finge Naraku el no saber el estado de Onigumo.

No lo sabemos señor.-

Si esta muerto.-lo dice Naraku al revisar los signos vitales del cuerpo sin vida de Onigumo.

En ese instante en la hacienda aun estaban desesperados por la ausencia de Onigumo.

Pero en donde está Onigumo que no aparece?.- pregunta ya bastante desesperada Kaguya y enojada.

Tranquilízate mama, a mi también se me hace raro que mi papa no haya llegado; ire a buscarlo; RENKOTSU.-le habla fuerte Kagome a Renkotsu, el capataz de la hacienda.

Si dígame patrona.-le dice amablemente Renkotsu a Kagome; el era un hombre que desde niño vivía en la hacienda con su padre Bankotsu Antsu; desde que su padre falleció el tomo su lugar, el tenia un bigote poblado, cabello negro y corto.

Prepárame un caballo, iré a buscar a mi padre.-

Yo te acompaño Kagome.-le dice Ayame decidida.

No te irás a ningún lugar Ayame, ni tu tampoco Kagome.-le ordeno Kaguya a las dos al jalarlas del brazo.

Qué te pasa mama, porque eres así?, además ayer en la fiesta te vi discutir con papa, que les pasa, porque no se llevan bien?.-enfrenta Kagome a su madre.

Tu eres la menos indicada para hablar; tu relación con tu marido no va bien que digamos.-le responde secamente su madre.

Es que tu no entiendes lo que estoy pasando.-

Lo que se es que por tu culpa Onigumo y Naraku se la pasan peleando.-le grita Kaguya a su hija.

Mama..-

Cállate y deja de hacerte la victima Kagome.-le grita finalmente Kaguya.

Yo nunca me he hecho la victima; te juro mil veces que hubiera preferido morir antes de ser violada para evitarte esa vergüenza.-le contesta firmemente Kagome a su madre; quien al igual que sus hermanas se quedo callada al oir esa afirmación de la boca de Kagome. Pero Kaguya, por lastimar a Kagome y no dejarse vencer de nuevo toma las armas.

No me harás una escenita otra vez.-

Ay mama; no te entiendo.-le dice Kagome a punto de llanto y se retira pero la detienen.

No te irás a ninguna parte.-le dice enojada Kaguya al jalarle el brazo.

Mama tranquilízate, le haces daño.-le suplica Rin para calmar a su madre.

Más daño me hacen a mí con sus críticas y que siempre se pongan del lado de su padre; pero el día que les falte yo; sabrán lo que en verdad es sufrir y jamás apoyar a su madre; es que no ven todo lo que hago por ustedes y las tres no lo aprecian?.-lo dice esto último llorando, pero no de sentimiento; sino de rabia y desesperación, además si lloraba sus hijas caían engañadas y las hacía sentirse culpables.

Mientras ellas discutían, don Saito en su habitación estaba viendo todo lo que sucedia con su catalejo; el estaba disfrazado de Napoleón Bonaparte, además de jugar con soldaditos, le gustaba jugar con disfraces que tenia guardados.

Enemigo en posición de ataque, soldados preparen cañones; listos cañones, disparen, bum,bum,bum. Amargada eliminada.-lo dice al terminar de imaginar que estaba liderando un grupo de soldados de guerra. En eso agarra su bitácora y anota en ella sus victorias y reportes como si estuviera en misiones de guerra.

Enemigo terminado; ay Kaguya, algún día la vida te hará pagar caro todo lo que haces; eso te pasa por no saber ser una buena madre.- lo escribe este ultimo dándole énfasis de lo que a su hija Kaguya le faltaba.

Oye Sayo ven; tráete ahora una torta de aguacate para dársela a mi hija; como ahorita está enojada; de seguro que si se la come; nos libramos de ella.-

Pero don Saito; no es bueno ni en broma invocar a la muerte así o, de otra manera.- le dijo bastante sorprendida Sayo, quien estaba en la recamara con don Saito doblando ropa.

No bueno invocar muerte con torta de aguacate.-lo dijo para sí mismo don Saito, mientras lo escribía en su bitácora.

Mientras en el rio, estaba Kikio algo preocupada de que Onigumo no haya aparecido; le extrañaba que el llegara tarde a su encuentro.

Onigumo; donde estarás; te habrá pasado algo, estarás bien?.- todo eso se preguntaba Kikio muy angustiada por la tardanza de su amado Onigumo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya mama, cálmate que nos duele verte sufrir.-le decía tristemente Ayame. Pero en eso escuchan un relincho de un caballo cerca de la puerta. Kagome va a revisar seguida de Ayame y Rin; y no puede creer lo que ve: en el caballo de su padre estaba Naraku y otro hombre bajando el cuerpo de su padre ya muerto, va a ver pero no la dejan.

Naraku; Naraku, que le paso a mi papa?; déjame ver; papa.- decía bastante angustiada Kagome mientras veía a su padre depositado en el suelo y Naraku la detenía de los brazos.

Cálmate Kagome, tranquila.-le decía Naraku mientras le detenía los brazos.

Naraku; que paso?.-le grito Kaguya desde lejos.

Perdóneme doña Kaguya…. don Onigumo…. está muerto.-dijo Naraku con voz de dolor bien disfrazada. Eso le impacto mucho a Kaguya; pero no le dolió mucho; solo se sorprendió de que Onigumo estuviese muerto justo después de que le dijo antes muerto que separado de ella.

Nooo, eso no puede ser cierto; papa; papacito, papa, contéstame por favor papa.-gritaba con bastante dolor Kagome entre su llanto mientras estaba con el cuerpo de su padre sin vida; tratando de que despierte, no podía creer que su querido padre estuviera muerto. Rin y Ayame, estaban en el umbral de la puerta llorando por la noticia de la muerte de su padre; en eso acompañan a Kagome a abrazar a su padre mientras descargaban todo su dolor y llanto en el.

Mientras tanto; don Saito seguía viendo lo que pasaba abajo con su catalejo; cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de su yerno; le entro un profundo dolor al igual que a sus nietas, porque él quería mucho a Onigumo como si fuera su hijo.

Sayo, ayúdame a bajar por favor.-

Pero don Saito; doña Kaguya se va a enojar.-

No, no va a poder enojarse porque ocurrió una desgracia.-

Que sucedió don Saito?.-pregunto Sayo con temor.

Onigumo está muerto.-lo dice muy triste don Saito mientras se quitaba su sombreo de Napoleón en señal de respeto.

Sayo; al oír que el hombre que siempre amo acababa de morir; le dolió fuerte; tan fuerte que le faltaba aire, no respiraba bien y empezaba a ver negro, se acababa de desmayar.

Sayo, Sayo, despierta.-le decía don Saito algo desesperado por lo que ocurrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha y Jaylin estaban en la panadería haciendo varios panes; en eso llega Kikio bastante triste; iba directo a su habitación.

Detente ahí.-le dijo Inuyasha en cuanto la vio pasar; Jaylin estaba concentrada en los panes, que no la vio hasta que Inuyasha hablo.

Que, no me das a dar mi beso de llegada?-le pregunta Inuyasha alegre a Kikio; pero Jaylin veía que su hermana estaba algo triste, raro en ella.

Kikio le da un beso en la mejilla, pero era uno muy chiquito y sin emociones.

Ah, qué raro, ese estuvo apagado.-le dice Inuyasha al sentir el beso; Kikio se iba a ir, pero al oír lo que su hermano dijo, le planta en la mejilla varios besos tronadores.

Te pasa algo verdad hermanita?.-le pregunta Inuyasha con cierta sospecha al ver que Kikio no hablo desde que llego y sus besos estaban muy tristes.

No, no es nada Inuyasha.-le dice Kikio para que sus hermanos no se preoucupen.

Kikio te conozco muy bien y no puedes engañarme, así que dinos que es lo que te pasa de una vez.-le dice Jaylin al ver que su hermana seguía seria y triste.

Pues es que Onigumo no llego al rio donde siempre nos encontrábamos.-termina por confesar Kikio.

Y sabes dónde queda la hacienda del tipo ese?.-le pregunta Inuyasha, para ir alla y que Kikio hable con él.

No, nunca le pregunte.-confiesa algo penosa Kikio.

Y sabes siquiera su número telefónico para que le llames?.-le pregunta Jaylin, mientras se acomodaba su paliacate rojo en su cabellera suelta.

Tampoco.-dice aun más apenada Kikio.

Ay Kikio, como que no sabes casi nada del tipo con que te vas a casar.-dice algo desesperado Inuyasha, al ver que Kikio no sabe lo básico de su prometido, y Jaylin se llevo una mano a su cara en muestra de desesperación.

Uy hermanita, se nota que si eres bien despistada.-dijo Jaylin en tono burlón.

A lo mejor tuvo un contratiempo y por eso no llego.-dice Kikio tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la ausencia de su prometido a su encuentro.

Pues a lo mejor y si; o tal vez se dio cuenta del enorme compromiso que tuvo al darse cuenta que estabas embarazada y decidió abandonarte y no volver a verte.-dijo Inuyasha molesto, y como a veces lo hacía; siempre hacia juicios adelantados.

Inuyasha cálmate; no hagas juicios adelantados sin pruebas.-le dijo Jaylin a su hermano, porque estaba poniéndose furioso.

Si, además Onigumo me ama Inuyasha.-le reclama Kikio a Inuyasha.

Pues que bueno que te ame; porque si no ya se las vera conmigo.-dice bastante molesto Inuyasha.

No te preocupes hermano; si Onigumo no aparece, me iré del pueblo para no causar más vergüenza.-dice Kikio al retirarse.

Detente ahí.-le habla de nuevo Inuyasha.

No andes con esos disparates de que nos causas vergüenzas hermana, tu no eres ninguna vergüenza.-le dice firmemente Jaylin a su hermana.

Así es, no te irás a ninguna parte; no necesitas de ese hombre para cuidarte; si nos tienes a Sesshoumaru, a Kouga, Jaylin y a mí; tú y Jaylin son lo más preciado que tenemos; y cuando este pequeño nazca, lo querremos igual, o más.-dice Inuyasha en burla al tocar el vientre de Kikio y abrazar a sus dos hermanas.

Mejor más.-dice Kikio riéndose por lo que dijo su hermano.

Despues ese hecho; Kikio se va al mercado por unas cosas, Jaylin insistió en acompañarla, pero ella se negó diciendo que lo haría sola; en eso va al puesto de frutas de Tsubaki; quien conocía a ella y a sus hermanos desde pequeños.

Hola Tsubaki.-le saluda alegremente Kikio.

Hola pequeña Kikio, como has estado?.-le devuelve con el mismo animo Tsubaki.

Bien, y me podrías dar dos kilos de tomate por favor?.-le pregunta amablemente Kikio.

Si en un momento. Espera un poco, estos están podridos, ahorita iré por otros.-le dice Tsubaki al revisar los tomates. Ella y sus hijos jamás engañaban a los clientes con respecto a calidad y precio.

Si claro; aquí la espero.-le dice Kikio, pero en eso escucha del vendedor de periódicos la noticia de que Onigumo estaba muerto por el atropellamiento de un coche, según la versión que dio Naraku para cubrir su crimen. Kikio al oír esto le arrebato un periódico, y al leer la noticia de primera plana, no lo pudo creer; sintió que el aire le faltaba y empezó a ver borroso; Tsubaki la agarro antes de que cayera.

Jinenji, Miroku, ayúdenme!!!!.-le grito a sus hijos, quienes de inmediato llevaron alcohol para que és de pasarle el alcohol por la nariz Kikio despierta poco a poco.

Onigumo, no puede ser que este muerto.-lo dice entre varios sollozos a Tsubaki, quien la sostenía desde que se cayó.

Sabes donde vive?-le pregunta amablemente Tsubaki; a lo cual Kikio negó con la cabeza.

Si quieres te llevo donde vive, yo sé donde es.-se ofrece Jinenji al leer la noticia.

Así es; rápido llévenla, yo me quedo atendiendo el puesto mama, no te preocupes.-le dice Miroku para que su hermano y madre lleven a Kikio con Onigumo.

La llevan a la hacienda Higurashi; en donde todos estaban de luto y velando el cuerpo de Onigumo; todos los que vivian en la hacienda estaban tristes y llorando; excepto Naraku y Kaguya, que solo estaban ahí por no levantar sospechas.

En eso llega Kikio y al ver a la gente en un salón y al ver que velaban el cuerpo de Onigumo; se llena de tanta tristeza que llora encima del féretro y le pone su chal blanco que tenía en ese momento; los familiares se sorprenden al verla. Pero Kaguya solo se dirigió fríamente a ella.

Soy Kikio, la prometida de Onigumo.-dice entre llanto Kikio, quien al decir eso Kagome y su abuelo se sorprenden

Mentirosa aprovechada; deja de decir mentiras.-le dice Kaguya fríamente al jalarla de un brazo del féretro.

No es mentira;-se defiende Kikio.

Mira mocosa; sabes con quien estas tratando?-le dice furiosa Kaguya.

No señora.-

Con Kaguya Ungoshi de Higurashi**, viuda de Onigumo Higurashi.-**le recalca lo último de viuda de Onigumo Higurashi; a lo cual Kikio cayó en un llanto más desesperado.

No es cierto; Onigumo no era casado, si nos íbamos a casar; además estoy esperando un hijo de el.-le dice Kikio a Kaguya quien escuchar eso se enfurece aun mas; Kagome, Rin, Ayame y don Saito se sorprenden grandemente al escuchar esa noticia.

Maldita farsante. LARGO DE MI CASA AHORA!!!!!.-le grita Kaguya al jalarla del brazo y lanzarla a la puerta.

No miento, es la verdad lo que digo.-grita Kikio entre su llanto tratando de ir de nuevo en donde esta el ataúd de Onigumo, pero Naraku se lo impide.

Que no tienes vergüenza, chamaca?; no se que pretendas pero lárgate ahora.-le dice Naraku al lanzarla a la puerta.

Espera muchacha; no te vayas detente; quiero hablar contigo.-le grita el abuelo Saito al ver que Kikio se marcho; él no quería humillarla, solo quería aclarar cosas con ella.

Tú no te irás a hablar con nadie.-le dice Kaguya al jalarlo de su silla de ruedas cuando él estaba por cruzar la puerta.

Déjame ir con un demonio, ustedes son unos desalmados tiránicos.-le reprocha a Kaguya y a Naraku su actitud con Kikio.

Sayo vio que Kikio se fue y corrió a alcanzarla para hablar con ella antes de que se fuera.

Kikio espera.-

Que quiere señora; acaso me humillara también?-le pregunta en medio de su llanto.

No, no es eso, solo quiero decirte que yo si te creo.-le confiesa Sayo, porque en cuanto vio a Kikio, supo que decía la verdad, porque Onigumo si la amaba.

Y porque no dijo nada señora hace rato? fácil es quedarse callado.-le reprocha Kikio a Sayo en medio de su llanto.

Kikio se aleja de Sayo y se va con Tsubaki quien estaba afuera de la camioneta que usaban ella y sus hijos para el transporte de fruta.

Onigumo era casado; Tsubaki, era casado.-le decía en un llanto mas fuerte que los demás.

Es que no lo sabías?.-le pregunta sorprendida Tsubaki.

Tu lo sabías?.-le pregunta sorprendida Kikio.

Si hija, es que nosotros le llevamos fruta a la hacienda cada semana y desde antes conocíamos a su familia.-le explica tranquilamente Tsubaki.

Y porque no me lo dijiste?.-le reprocha Kikio, y se va antes de que Tsubaki la detuviera.

Kaguya y Naraku estaban en el despacho; ella estaba devastada por lo que sucedió hace rato. Pero no le afectaba tanto el hecho de que Onigumo la haya engañado con otra, sino más bien se preocupaba de su imagen.

Que haremos ahora?; si esto se sabe, no aguantare las burlas de la gente.- decía Kaguya angustiada, mientras bebía una copa de ron para calmar sus nervios.

Tranquilícese Kaguya, de seguro es mentira lo que dijo esa nina.-le menciono tranquilamente Naraku mientras el tomaba otra copa de ron y le servia mas a Kaguya.

Pero y si no lo es?; la mitad de la herencia la tendrá ese bastardo.-

Eso puso serio a Naraku, porque si era cierto lo que acababa de decir Kaguya; el saldría afectado y no tendría todo el dinero de la Hacienda "Higurashi"; eso no le convenía, así que mejor era eliminar los obstáculos.

Con su permiso.-dijo Naraku antes de salir, pero Kaguya no lo oyo porque estaba atenta a una foto de Onigumo.

Maldito seas Onigumo; cómo pudiste engañarme? Espero que ardas eternamente en las llamas del infierno.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Donde estará Kikio?; ella jamás se ha tardado tanto.- decía bastante preocupado Sesshoumaru, hacia horas que Kikio no aparecía.

No se habrá ido a ver al tipo este con que se está viendo desde hace meses?.-pregunta Kouga dando una posibilidad del paradero de Kikio.

No, porque este tipo la dejo plantada en el rio donde siempre se encuentran.-le respondió Jaylin a Kouga, esfumándole la posibilidad de ir para alla.

Asi es, además es mejor que vayamos a buscarla.-les dijo Inuyasha a sus hermanos.

Si vayamos ahora mismo.-le respondieron los demás.

En ese instante Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Kouga estaban en sus caballos (n/a: no me pregunten de donde los sacaron, porque ellos no tenían corral, además en la novela, tampoco se sabía donde los Reyes sacaban al inicio de esta los caballos si vivían en una panadería sin corral de caballos antes de ser ricos); y Jaylin estaba en su bicicleta; ella no tenia caballo, porque cuando era pequeña, se cayó de uno cuando estaba aprendiendo a montar y se fracturo el brazo. Y desde entonces no se sube a uno. Estaban preguntando a todo el pueblo por Kikio; pero todos les negaban haberla visto. Se reunieron para saber que les dijeron, pero todos coincidieron en que nadie sabía de ella; además empezó a llover y se retiraron a su casa.

No se habrá fugado.-pregunta temeroso Inuyasha.

No lo creo; porque vi su cuarto y ahí estaban sus cosas.-le Niega Jaylin.

Kikio estaba en el rio, desbordando lágrimas amargas y llanto desesperado por lo que acababa de vivir hace horas.

Porque Onigumo porque? Si yo te amaba, y aun te amo, porque me engañaste?; si es tu hijo.- esto lo dice tocándose el vientre. Que Kami te perdone porque yo no puedo.-en eso llega una persona en traje y sombrero negro de vaquero; la agarra del cuello y la trata de golpear a las rocas, pero cuando lo hace ella escapa y el la persigue; la agarra de nuevo del cuello y la golpea en una roca, pero no consigue matarla. Y en una de esas arremetidas, le tumba el sombrero y descubre que es Naraku; trata de escapar otra vez, pero Naraku la golpea fuertemente con un barrote en la cabeza tres veces, matándola instantáneamente y el collar que ella tenía se lo quita Naraku.

En el momento en que Kikio muere; Inuyasha y Jaylin sienten una presión fuerte en el pecho, tanto que preocupan a sus hermanos y a ellos mismos.

Que les pasa a ustedes dos que tienen?.-preguntaban Kouga y Sesshoumaru muy preocupados.

Una presión en el pecho que duele mucho.-contesta con mucho dolor Inuyasha.

Como pudo sucederles esto?.-pregunta Kouga intrigado.

No lo sé, es extraño para mí también.-contesto Jaylin igual; con bastante dolor.

Entran a la casa para descansar y buscar a Kikio en la mañana o por si ella llegaba en medio de la noche. Pero Inuyasha y Jaylin no estaban tranquilos, así que se pusieron a esperar de su casa y como aun seguía lloviendo; tomaron unos ponchos gruesos y se pusieron a esperar. Amaneció y ella aun no aparecía. Inuyasha y su hermana estaban aun afuera; solo que Jaylin se durmió hace horas e Inuyasha no durmió en toda la noche.

Estuvieron aquí toda la noche ustedes dos?.-pregunto Kouga bastante sorprendido; él y Sesshoumaru se acababan de despertar y como encontraron la cama vacía de Inuyasha, al igual que la habitación de Jaylin, fueron a buscarlos.

Tápense, se van a resfriar.-les decía Sesshoumaru mientras los tapaba con una manta y en eso Jaylin despertó.

Miren, viene acá el comisario; que habrá pasado?.-pregunto Jaylin confusa al ver la patrulla de la policía en su casa, en eso sus hermanos voltean y ven que se baja el comisario bien triste y con su sombrero en la mano.

Tengo que darles una mala noticia; encontramos un cuerpo en el rio. Es su hermana Kikio.-lo da por terminado el comisario. Los Taisho al escuchar esto les parte el alma y sueltan el llanto. Pero los más afectados fueron Inuyasha y Jaylin.

**UUFF POR FIN ACABE ESTE CAPITULO; DESPUES DE CASI UN MES; LO SIENTO CHICAS, ES QUE DEBIA EXPLICAR VARIAS. LA CANCION QUE CANTA KAGURA ES EL "BOMBON ASESINO" DE NINEL CONDE; ME IMAGINO QUE MUCHOS YA SABEN CUAL ES.**

**BUENO SE DESPIDE.**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	3. JURAMENTO DE VENGANZA

**INUYASHA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, ES DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. AL IGUAL QUE LA HISTORIA Y NOMBRE DE MI FIC; ES PROPIEDAD DE TELEVISA.**

_Tengo que darles una mala noticia; encontramos un cuerpo en el rio. Es su hermana Kikio.-__lo da por terminado el comisario. Los Taisho al escuchar esto les parte el alma y sueltan el llanto. Pero los más afectados fueron Inuyasha y Jaylin._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 3.- JURAMENTO DE VENGANZA.**

Noooo, no puede ser no!!!!!!!!!!!.-grito Inuyasha en medio de su llanto y se abalanza contra el comisario, pero lo detiene Sesshoumaru agarrándolo por detrás de los brazos.

Tranquilízate Inuyasha; cálmate.-

No puede ser cierto; dígame que no es cierto, diga que es mentira!!!!!!!!!.-lo grita Jaylin en medio de su llanto; se iba al comisario como Inuyasha, pero Kouga la detiene agarrándola por detrás en la panza.

Cálmate Jaylin; sé que esto nos duele; pero debemos conservarnos juntos.-le dijo Kouga entre sollozos; y los cuatro se mantenían juntos abrazados llorando la muerte de su hermana. Mientras que a ellos, solo sentían que les arrebataron un tesoro; ella sentía que le quitaron gran parte de su vida y alma.

En eso se van junto con el comisario en su camioneta al rio; y cuando llegan, ven en una de las rocas, el cuerpo sin vida de Kikio; bajan con el comisario e Inuyasha agarra a Kikio ya muerta y a los cuatro se les escapan de nuevo varias lagrimas.

Les prometo que investigaremos la razón de suicidio de su hermana.-les dijo el comisario.

NUNCA!!!.-grita Inuyasha furioso.

Pero….-contesta sorprendido el comisario.

Ella no pudo haberse matado sola; si tenía un hijo en sus entrañas.-le contesto Jaylin entre varias lagrimas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que en la Iglesia del pueblo se velaba a Onigumo Higurashi con sus cenizas al frente de todo mundo. Pero la única que faltaba era Kaguya, quien no quiso ir a la iglesia para orar por Onigumo, por algo que paso ayer, mientras estaba en su alcoba, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba Kaguya en su habitación repasando todo lo que había ocurrido hace momentos; pero al verse al espejo, no ve su reflejo, sino ve a Kikio sonriéndole y acariciando un vientre bastante abultado de lo cual en realidad estaba._

_Soy Kikio; la novia de Onigumo; estoy esperando un hijo de el__.-dijo la alucinación que Kaguya tenía de Kikio, muy sonriente con sus ojos verdes brillando de alegría igual que su sonrisa y tocándose el vientre._

_En ese momento ella agarro un adorno y lo aventó al espejo, quebrándolo completamente._

_Desde hoy, no mas lagrimas, no __finalizo Kaguya con bastante rencor-. __No mas luto; Onigumo, para mi estas más que muerto; ya no existes mas y jamás existirás en mi vida.-_

_Fin de flash back_

El padre Mioga daba sus palabras para que Kami perdone sus pecados y que su alma descanse en paz; las tres hijas estaban aun llorosas; en eso el abuelo Saito le tocaba decir una oración en nombre de Onigumo.

No me mueve señor el cielo que tienes para mí; ni el temido infierno tan temido para ofenderte. Me mueve señor el verte cada día; muéveme señor al verte con tu infinita misericordia; apiadándote de mi alma, perdonando mis pecados y promoviendo la justicia incorruptible que posees. Amen.-en cuanto termino su oración, no pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar.

Mientras que el coro de la iglesia cantaba una de sus canciones; las tres Higurashi tenían en sus manos un angelito que su padre les dio de pequeñas.

Mente de Ayame:

_Flash back_

_Se ve una Ayame de seis años con un vestidito rosa y pantalones vaqueros; tenía unas trenzas largas; estaba en una camioneta con su padre riéndose mientras le enseñaba a manejar._

_Vámonos; amárrense los cinturones, uno, dos ruum, broom, no, no, no.-__este último lo dijo riendo cuando Ayame sin querer piso fuerte un freno; pero Onigumo no se enojaba por eso; se reía cada vez que pasaba. La baja de la camioneta y la pone en el cofre de la misma._

_Ahora una sorpresa; sorpresa para ti; cierra los ojos Ayame, no hagas trampa.-__le dice Onigumo mientras ella cerraba los ojos y el sacaba algo de su pantalón y se lo ponía en sus manitas._

_Ahora sí, ábrelos.-_

_Ayame los abre y se sorprende gratamente al ver entre sus manos un hermoso collar de angelito._

_Gracias papi.-__lo dice contenta mientras saltaba sobre él y le daba besitos, y el reía alegremente._

_Fin de flash back._

Mente de Rin:

_Flash back_

_Estaba Rin de doce años vestida de una blusa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla; peinada con una coleta alta; estaba acompañada de su padre, mientras le enseñaba acerca de caballo, como debía tratarlos, montarlos, etc._

_Anda sube Rin.-__le decía alegremente Onigumo mientras la subía a un caballo._

_Me voy a caer papa.-__se quejo Rin._

_No te vas a caer, lo prometo, mira esto es para el sol, para que parezcas vaquera bonita; si?.-__le decía riéndose con ella mientras le ponía su sombrero de vaquero._

_Ahora vas a abrir tu mano; pero lo veras hasta que diga tres de acuerdo?.-__le decía mientras Rin tenía los ojos cerrados y su papa le ponía un collar dorado de angelito en su mano._

_Ahora si?; una, dos, tres, ábrelos.-__le dijo destapándole los ojos y dejar que vea su sorpresa. Cuando Rin la vio se sorprendió alegremente._

_PAPA!!!! AAAHHH; GRACIAS.-__grito Rin emocionada por su regalo, lanzándose hacia su padre; quien la recibe riéndose alegremente por la sorpresa de su hija._

_Fin de flash back._

Mente de Kagome:

_Flash back_

_Se veía a una Kagome de quince años paseando con su padre, con vestimenta que consistía en camisa blanca, jeans, cabello suelto y un sombrero a la espalda porque hacía demasiado viento. Se sienta junto a su padre en un árbol para descansar un rato._

_Ahora una sorpresa, si? cierra los ojos, ahora la mano, lista? Uno dos tres.-__lo dice Onigumo al destapar los ojos de Kagome para que no hiciera trampa mientras le ponía su regalo en la mano._

_Gracias papa.-__le dice alegremente Kagome al ver su sorpresa y lo abraza agradeciéndole el regalo que le dio, que era una pulsera dorada con un angelito y él se ríe regocijándose de su alegría._

_Ahora ponte el sombrero así para que no te dé el viento.-__le dice alegremente Onigumo mientras le tapaba en broma la cara a Kagome._

_Papa.-__le reprocha Kagome riéndose y el también ríe por la broma._

_Mira qué bonitos angelitos; te gustan?.-__le pregunta su padre mientras veían su pulsera._

_Si, gracias papa.-__le dice Kagome mientras lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla y el ríe por la alegría de su hija._

_Fin de flash back._

Kagome va al frente donde están las cenizas de su padre para poner enfrente de ellas una rosas blancas; no puede evitarlo y de nuevo llora mientras abrazaba la caja de las cenizas de su padre; el padre Mioga veía como ella lloraba y sentía compasión de ella; porque Onigumo era bueno con sus hijas, pero en especial con Kagome, por ser su favorita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, los Taisho seguían de luto por la muerte de Kikio, ya pensaban velarla ese mismo día.

Venimos al saber lo que sucedió, además para que sepan que estamos aquí por si algo se les ofrece.-les dice Tsubaki al llegar con sus hijos y demás gente del pueblo, llevando flores y veladoras para Kikio.

Lo único que se nos ofrece es matar a Onigumo Higurashi.-le dice sombríamente Kouga.

De seguro el tiene que ver mucho con la muerte de Kikio.-dice Sesshoumaru bastante enojado.

Pero cómo?, no lo saben?.-pregunta Tsubaki sorprendida. Onigumo Higurashi está muerto.- lo termina de decir causando gran sorpresa a los dos hermanos que estaban ahí.

Muerto; están seguros?.- pregunta Kouga algo desconcertado por la noticia.

Asi es.-responde Jinenji.

Y donde esta Inuyasha y Jaylin para darles la noticia.-pregunta Miroku al no ver a su amigo con sus hermanos ni a Jaylin.

En eso Sesshoumaru siente un pesar e iba directo al cuarto donde estaban encerrados Inuyasha y Jaylin junto con el cadáver de Kikio. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo Kouga lo detiene.

Déjalos hermano, déjalos.- y el no tiene opción más que hacer lo que le dice.

Están con Kikio en su cuarto.-le contesta Kouga a Miroku.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Jaylin estaban en la habitación de Kikio; el la tenía en sus brazos y Jaylin estaba a un lado de el.

Mira nada mas, que linda te ves cuando duermes; estas convertida en toda una mujer, tan bonita, porque te fuiste?, porque nos abandonaste?, que fue lo que paso?.- todo eso se preguntaba Inuyasha mientras estaba abrazando al cadáver de Kikio mientras que Jaylin estaba a un lado de el abrazándolo.

Yo daría mi vida Kami por saber que fue lo que paso.- decía Inuyasha mientras soltaba de nuevo el llanto de dolor.

Igual yo hermano, quiero saber cómo fue que sucedió esto.-le respondía con dolor su hermana.

Pero no se daban cuenta que Sesshoumaru y Kouga junto con los demás estaban oyéndolos detrás de la puerta, en eso Jaylin decidió salir un rato afuera para calmarse un poco; pero en eso se encuentra con los demás.

Que sucede haya adentro Jaylin?-le pregunta bastante desconcertado Kouga mientras la agarraba suavemente de los hombros.

Solo escucha lo que dice Inuyasha porque creo que se volvió un poco loco.-le respondió tristemente Jaylin.

Porque dices eso?-le pregunta bastante confundido Sesshoumaru; pero no tuvo que escuchar lo que ella iba a decir porque lo comprobó enseguida.

Te acuerdas cuando estabas chiquita y te daba miedo dormir sola porque le temías a la oscuridad, entonces Jaylin te hacia compañía y yo les contaba historias y les cantaba para que te tranquilizaras y ella te decía que te protegería de los monstruos que saldrían en la oscuridad; y tu hacías lo mismo cuando ella le daban miedo las arañas y yo debía calmarla con una historia sobre cómo era valiente y te la contaba a ti cuando tenias miedo?.-todo eso le decía Inuyasha a Kikio mientras la cargaba y el lloraba dolorosamente. Pero no se dio cuenta que sus hermanos lo estaban oyendo los cuales también estaban llorando dolorosamente al escucharlo.

Yo le jure a mi madre que te protegería a ti como a Jaylin, y te falle, no supe protegerte y cuidarte, te falle, no supe, no supe.- decía Inuyasha mientras lloraba sobre el cadáver de Kikio.

Inuyasha abre la puerta.-le dijo Sesshoumaru mientras tocaba la puerta.

Cállense, que no ven que Kikio está dormida?, no quiero que la despierten.-le respondió Inuyasha a su hermano.

Inuyasha…-dice Jaylin.

Váyanse!!!!.-les contesta fuerte Inuyasha a través de la puerta.

Inuyasha, soy Tsubaki, yo entiendo tu dolor; pero debemos darle santa sepultura a Kikio, debes dejarla ir para que descanse en paz.- le decía Tsubaki entre sollozos.

JAMAS NO PERMITIRE QUE SE LE ACERQUEN A KIKIO!!!.-grita Inuyasha.

Inuyasha abre.-grita Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha lanza la silla y escritorio a la puerta para que no la abran y se le acerca a Kikio quien estaba en la cama de la habitación.

Escucha, yo le prometí a nuestra madre que te protegería y eso voy a hacer.-dice Inuyasha al cargar el cuerpo muerto y arrinconarse a una esquina para que no se lleven a su hermana.

Sesshoumaru, Kouga y Jaylin estaban desesperados porque Inuyasha no abría la puerta y en eso Sesshoumaru la derriba y entran a la habitación

Nooo, noo, váyanse, VAYANSE!!!!!!.-les grito Inuyasha en cuanto abrieron la puerta y sus hermanos y hermana entraron.

Inuyasha tranquilo.-le decía Jaylin para que se calmara y dejara que entierren a Kikio.

Nooo, no quiero que la toquen, no quiero que se le acerquen.-le respondía Inuyasha abrazando firmemente el cuerpo de Kikio.

Por favor Inuyasha.-le suplicaba Kouga mientras que Inuyasha lloraba de nuevo en eso la pone de nuevo acostada en la cama.

Inuyasha hijo, se que estas enceguecido por el dolor pero debes dejarla ir.-le decía Tsubaki a Inuyasha.

NOO, NUNCA.- le respondió fuertemente Inuyasha.

Kouga se le acerca a Inuyasha para calmarlo y que este razone pero en cuanto lo hace Inuyasha lo empuja.

No se acerquen; soy capaz de matar al que se le acerque.-los amenazo Inuyasha.

Pero hermano, a nosotros también nos duele.-dijo Jaylin mientras soltaba varias lagrimas al igual que Kouga y Sesshoumaru.

Nosotros tampoco ya no podemos mas, suelta a Kikio, suéltala.-le rogaba Kouga mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Sesshoumaru y Jaylin.

Kikio está dormida, no la despiertan, no se la pueden llevar, me tengo que quedar con ella, le da miedo la oscuridad recuerdas cuando estaba chiquita?.-le decía Inuyasha con la mente perdida a Kouga mientras que el trataba de calmarlo, pero sin que Inuyasha se diera cuenta Sesshoumaru fue directo a la cama para cargar a Kikio y llevársela de ahí junto con Jaylin, Tsubaki y los demás.

En cuanto Inuyasha voltea se da cuenta que se llevaron va directamente a la puerta pero Kouga lo detiene agarrándolo por detrás de las brazos.

Kikio, noo, no se la lleven, está dormida.-gritaba fuera de sí Inuyasha.

KIKIO ESTA MUERTA, KIKIO ESTA MUERTA!!!!!!.- le gritaba Kouga para que su hermano reaccionara de una vez mientras de nuevo soltaban varios sollozos.

Esta dormida, no se la pueden llevar, le da miedo la oscuridad.- decía una y otra vez Inuyasha con llanto de dolor al igual que Kouga.

Ella ya se fue al cielo junto con nuestros padres, te necesitamos, no te vayas tu tambien.- le respondía Kouga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la hacienda Higurashi, Kagome va al estudio donde se encuentra su madre haciendo varias cuentas en un cuaderno.

Mama, Naraku dijo que querías hablar conmigo.-le dice Kagome mientras entraba al estudio de su madre.

Así es, primero hablare contigo y luego con tus hermanas.-le dice Kaguya mientras cerraba el cuaderno de cuentas.

Kagome quiero que sepas que no soy tan mala como piensas.-a Kagome se le hizo muy extraño que le dijera eso. Pero ponte por un momento en mi lugar; soy una mujer que sufre, no solo el desamor de su esposo, sino también por la humillación de esa mujer que se atrevió a decir a mi cara ante todo el mundo que era la amante de mi marido y que está esperando un hijo de él. Puedes entenderme?.-le pregunta Kaguya a Kagome esperando una respuesta; pero ella solo se quedo callada.

En eso Kaguya se levanta para que Kagome le responda.

Por una vez en tu vida puedes intentar entenderme?.-le ruega Kaguya a Kagome; ella se le acerca y le abraza de un lado.

Mama, por supuesto que te entiendo, te entiendo, me duele mucho tu dolor mama, me duele mucho.-le decía entre pequenos sollozos Kagome mientras la abrazaba.

Gracias, ahora ya puedes irte.-le responde secamente Kaguya al separarse de ella y sentarse de nuevo a continuar con las cuentas de la hacienda. Kagome se va pero antes de irse le tenía que decir algo a su madre.

Mama , mamita, esta oportunidad es única, quiero hablar más contigo, contarte….-

No tengo nada más que decirte.-la interrumpe fríamente Kaguya. Otro día hablaremos.-le dice su madre para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Si mama, lo que **tú** digas.-le dice Kagome al retirarse de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que en la casa de los Taisho se velaba al cuerpo de Kikio, Tsubaki se les acerca a sus hijos para saber dónde y cómo esta Inuyasha.

Hijo, como está Inuyasha?.-

Igual mama, el sigue encerrado.-le responde Jinenji.

No nos quiso abrir, y le tuvimos que decir que Onigumo Higurashi está muerto.- le responde Miroku.

Y el cómo reacciono?-les pregunta Tsubaki, pero en eso.

Yo mismo le daré santa sepultura, no quiero que lo haga nadie más.- respondió Inuyasha al aparecer ante todos con un Kosode y Hakama negros como el de sus hermanos.

Se le acerca al féretro junto con sus hermanos y les permite que ellos se acerquen a él.

Yo mismo voy a cavar su tumba, le quiero dar un último adiós.-lo finaliza y pone una mano en la caja donde estaba Kikio encerrada. En eso siente otras manos encima de la suya y voltea a ver que son Jaylin Kouga y Sesshoumaru.

No Inuyasha, lo haremos los cuatro.-le dice Sesshoumaru.

Los cuatro la despediremos.-dice Kouga.

Entre los cuatro le vamos a decir un último adiós.-les dice Jaylin.

En eso los cuatro hermanos Taisho se llevan el ataúd de Kikio hasta el rio con antorchas encendidas en las manos que no estaban ocupadas, que era el lugar donde a ella le gustaba mucho estar, se van a una caverna que está detrás de una catarata del rio, se van caminando hasta el fondo y en eso bajan con cuidado el ataúd, colocan en cuatro puntos las antorchas y empiezan a cavar. Antes de bajar la tumba, cada uno le pone al ataúd una rosa blanca, que era una de las favoritas de Kikio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la hacienda Higurashi, estaban Naraku con unos doctores de un asilo empujando a don Saito en su silla para llevárselo. Kaguya le había dicho antes a Naraku que lo más pronto posible metiera en un asilo a su padre porque era un estorbo y ya no lo aguantaba, que siempre conspiraba en su contra y contaminaba a sus hijas con ideas absurdas.

A donde me llevan?, suéltenme.-les decía don Saito.

Por aquí llévenselo.- les decía Naraku.

Por favor don Saito no se resista, lo llevaran a un lugar agradable donde vivirá feliz y tranquilo.-le decía Naraku para que de una vez se lo lleven; Kaguya observaba todo desde su estudio.

Y en eso Saito saca una pistola y amenaza a los doctores y a Naraku con ella.

Suéltenme si no quieren acabar sus vidas en un charco de lodo.-les amenazo el abuelo y jala el gatillo para disparar, pero no era una pistola de verdad, porque cuando disparo el gatillo en vez de salir una bala, salió una banderita con la palabra "BANG". Y de nuevo intentar llevárselo, pero Saito se resistía.

Don Saito, por favor.-dijo Naraku ya desesperado.

Tu eres muy bueno para encantar serpientes como Kaguya, pero a mi no me convences.-le dijo furiosamente Saito a Naraku.

Papa, por Dios, te van a llevar a un lugar donde vivirás tranquilo.-le dijo Kaguya al acercarse a él.

Mejor di aun lugar donde me enterraran vivo, porque eso es lo que quieres, deshacerte de mi verdad?.-le reclama don Saito a su hija.

Que pasa porque eso gritos?.-pregunta Kagome al bajar con sus hermanas para ver porque tanto escándalo.

Ay, me llevan, me llevan.-dice don Saito al sentirse de nuevo jalado por los doctores para llevárselo.

Que le quieren hacer al abuelo?.-pregunta Ayame al ver que los doctores se quieren llevar a su abuelo.

Su madre me quiere enterrar en un asilo.-les di9ce don Saito a sus nietas.

Porque mama?.-le pregunta sorprendida Kagome.

Ustedes no se metan.-les responde fríamente Kaguya.

Ustedes no se lo van a llevar a ningún lado, no se lo llevaran, entendido?.-les dice secamente y con enojo Kagome al bajar rápido de las escaleras y empujar a los doctores para evitar que se lleven al abuelo, y se pone atrás de el agarrando la silla de ruedas.

Kagome, como te atreves a retarme?, yo soy la dueña de esta casa.-le amenaza Kaguya a Kagome.

Te advierto en que si insistes en sacar al abuelo yo me iré con el.-la amenaza Kagome.

Kagome…-dice Naraku.

Estoy decida.-lo interrumpe fríamente Kagome.

Yo también me voy con ellos.-le dice Ayame al ponerse a un lado de Kagome.

Mama, porque no recapacitas?, no es justo que saques al abuelo de aquí, de verdad.-le dice Rin suplicando a su madre.

Ves lo que has hecho?, tu mal ejemplo corrompe a tus hermanas.- le dice secamente Kaguya al dirigirse a Kagome.

Acúsame de lo que quieras, pero antes reflexiona mama, el abuelo es tu padre y algún día tu también serás una anciana, solo ruégale a Kami que no te pase lo mismo, que nosotras tus hijas no seamos tan desalmadas como para abandonarte a tu suerte en un asilo. Piénsalo bien.- le dice Kagome a su mama para que recapacite y no lleve al abuelo en un asilo.

No le hables así a tu madre Kagome.-le dice Naraku en tono de regaño a Kagome por lo que le acaba de decir a Kaguya.

Mi decisión está tomada, si el abuelo se va, yo me voy con el.-le dice Kagome sin intimidarse ante Naraku.

Naraku voltea a ver a Kaguya para ver qué decisión toma.

Está bien, ustedes ganan, retírense.-esto último se los dice a los doctores para que no se lleven a su padre. En cuanto ellos se van ella se retira a su estudio con Naraku.

Gracias mis niñas me han salvado, ustedes son para mí como una Juana de Arco, solamente les pido que tengan cuidado con la Santa Inquisición.- esto lo dijo al referirse a su hija, pero eso a Rin no le gusto mucho que se dirija a si a su madre. No sea que a ustedes también las quiera quemar en leña verde.- lo dice el abuelo al reírse junto con sus nietas.

Perdóneme Kaguya, pero Kagome y yo ya no podemos seguir en esta casa, los pleitos entre usted y mi esposa son cada vez más frecuentes y un día me veré obligado a intervenir y realmente no lo deseo, por eso prefiero irnos a vivir a otro lugar.-le dice Naraku a Kaguya al darle su punto de vista de las cosas.

No, no Naraku, te ruego que no lo hagas, te prometo que tratare de controlar mis disgustos con Kagome; y no solo eso, te prometo que les construiré aquí dentro de la hacienda un lugar para que vivan ustedes dos; pero por favor no te vayas, tu eres mi único apoyo, el único que realmente me entiende.- le suplica y ruega Kaguya a Naraku para que no se vaya y le estira la mano para hacer el trato; el cual Naraku no rechaza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en la cueva del rio; los Taisho estaban enterrando a Kikio en su tumba; y en eso los cuatro agarran unos matorrales de espinas y les dan forma para hacerle una cruz para la tumba, pero como tenían varias espinas, les estaba sangrando las manos.

Hermana, aquí en tu tumba te juramos vengar tu muerte, te lo juramos.- dice Inuyasha al sostener la cruz de espinas chorreándole la sangre que caía a la tumba, en eso la manos de sus tres hermanos se le unen al apretar con sus manos la cruz, provocando que también caía sangre suya a la tumba de su hermana.

Te lo juramos.-dice Sesshoumaru.

Te lo juramos y cumpliremos.- dice Kouga.

Te juramos que no descansaremos hasta vengar tu muerte hermana.- finaliza por decir Jaylin.

Y asi entro un rayo de luz de sol, quedando cerrado el juramento de venganza de los Taisho.

Continuara…….

**Uffff , al fin termine este capítulo, es que acabo de entrara al escuela y me han dejado bastantita tarea y no me ha dado chance de publicar este capítulo. Le agradezco sus reviews a:**

**La Dama de Hielo: muchas gracias, son emotivos, y si Inuyasha ya conocerá a Kagome, pero lo hará en el siguiente capítulo, al igual que Sesshoumaru y Kouga con Rin y Ayame. Cuando lo haga, las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes.**

**Se despide**

**OSORE JAYLIN**


	4. CONOCIENDOTE

**INUYASHA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, ES DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE E HISTORIA DEL FIC; ES PROPIEDAQD DE TELEVISA**

_Hermana, aquí en tu tumba te juramos vengar tu muerte, te lo juramos.-__ dice Inuyasha al sostener la cruz de espinas chorreándole la sangre que caía a la tumba, en eso la manos de sus tres hermanos se le unen al apretar con sus manos la cruz, provocando que también caía sangre suya a la tumba de su hermana._

_Te lo juramos.-__dice Sesshoumaru._

_Te lo juramos y cumpliremos.-__ dice Kouga._

_Te juramos que no descansaremos hasta vengar tu muerte hermana.-__ finaliza por decir Jaylin._

_Y así entro un rayo de luz de sol, quedando cerrado el juramento de venganza de los Taisho._

**Capitulo 4.- Conociéndote.**

En la hacienda Higurashi, estaban en el cuarto de Ayame, Rin y Ayame con pijamas, la de Ayame era un camisón algo corto color lila y unos shorts blancos cortos, la de Rin era un camisón largo blanco, con una bata de dormir rosa pálido encima.

Oye Rin, quiero preguntarte algo, ven, tú crees que en verdad papa fue infiel a mi mama?.-le pregunta Ayame algo curiosa.

Ayame, no vuelvas a decir eso por favor.-le dice Rin molesta.

Es que mi mama esta convencida de que así fue; de otra forma no se hubiera quitado el luto y no nos hubiera obligado a quitárnoslo a nosotras, además si mi papa busco a otra mujer, fue porque ya no encontraba amor en mi mama.-le dice Ayame a su hermana.

No, estas mal, vas a tener que ir a confesarte con el padre Mioga.- le dice Rin a Ayame negando sus ideas.

Y de que me voy a confesar; de que estoy pecando solo de pensamiento?.- le reclama Ayame a Rin.-, por favor Rin no seas como mi mama. Además estoy diciendo la verdad porque todos los hombres son iguales.-le dice esto último con un reproche.

No, no, no, que me dices de Naraku?, el no tiene el amor de Kagome, y sin embargo no se busco a otra mujer, es un hombre admirable.- finaliza por decir Rin.

Pues yo no sé como a podido aguantar tanto, un año de casados sin…..-dice Ayame sin terminar lo que iba a decir, pero con eso le dio a entender a Rin a que era lo que se refería.

Pero porque todo el tiempo estas pensando en esas cosas?.-le reclama Rin a su hermana.

Rin por Dios, a poco tu no piensas en los hombres?.-le pregunta Ayame con voz y sonrisa picara.

Noooo.-le dice nerviosamente Rin.

Mmmhhh?.-

Bueno, no tanto como tu.- le dice nerviosamente y sonrojada Rin.

Pues yo espero con ansia el hombre de mi vida, pero espero que no tarde mucho, porque ya, ya….- decía Ayame soñadora, pero en eso.

Ya te deberías ir a dormir, eso es lo que debes hacer buenas noches.-la interrumpe Rin para luego retirarse de ahí.

Mientras tanto, en la panadería de los Taisho, estaban los tres hermanos en su recamara ya para descansar, aunque Inuyasha ya estaba acostado y dormido, y Jaylin estaba en su habitación ya dormida. Mientras que Sesshoumaru y Kouga estaban aun despiertos y vestidos con el traje que usaron esa tarde; veían como Inuyasha en la cama estaba temblando y murmurando varias palabras.

Kikio, Kikio ten cuidado con ese hombre, te va a hacer sufrir hermanita.-cuando dijo eso, soltó varias lágrimas. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Jaylin tengo frio, tengo mucho frio.-dijo Inuyasha entre sueños.

Que pasa, está todo bien?.-dice Jaylin al entrar al cuarto de sus hermanos; ella no ha podido dormir por lo que paso ese día, cuando conciliaba el sueño, solo veía imágenes de su gemela muerta y enterrada en su tumba.

No has podido dormir hermanita?.-le pregunta Sesshoumaru al verla entrar al cuarto con su pijama que era una camisa negra grande y unos pantalones de pijama de Bob esponja junto con un peluche de Jack Skellington (n/a: je je je je, es que yo también tengo unos pantalones de pijama amarillos de Bob esponja; y con lo del peluche, no lo tengo y quiero uno buuaaaa).

No, no puedo dormir, pero que sucede?.-le contesta y pregunta Jaylin.

Pues aquí Inuyasha habla en sueños, debe de tener una pesadilla.-le contesta simplemente Kouga a su hermana.

Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Jaylin, tengo mucho frio.- repitió Inuyasha de nuevo en sus sueños, temblando bastante.

Aquí estamos Inuyasha.-le dijo Kouga al acercarse a su cama junto con sus hermanos.

Por kami, está ardiendo en fiebre.-exclama Jaylin al poner una mano en la frente de su hermano.

Ve por agua rápido.- le dice Sesshoumaru a su hermana.

Si, enseguida.-le dice Jaylin al dejar su muñeco en la cama de Inuyasha y salir a la cocina por agua.

Mientras tanto los dos hermanos trataban de calmar a Inuyasha que estaba bastante inquieto y delirando por la fiebre. Kouga lo intenta destapar de las sabanas para que se enfriara un poco su cuerpo, pero Sesshoumaru lo detiene.

No lo destapes mucho, se le enfriaran los pies y se resfriara.-

Kikio, toma la medallita de nuestra madre, tómala te va a proteger.- decía Inuyasha con los ojos bien abiertos en medio de su fiebre, estirando una mano hacia arriba como si quisiera alcanzar algo. En eso entra Jaylin con un balde de agua helada, se pone a un lado de la cama de Inuyasha y con un trapo húmedo se lo pasa por su frente para bajarle la temperatura. Inuyasha se vuelve a mover inquieto en su cama, pero lo detienen y lo acuestan sus tres hermanos de nuevo.

Tranquilo, tiene mucha fiebre.- decía Kouga mientras le ayudaba a Jaylin a pasar el trapo húmedo por Inuyasha para que se le baje la fiebre.

Kouga, Jaylin; les juro que si se muere yo…..- decía Sesshoumaru enfadado, pero lo interrumpen sus hermanos.

Cállate Sesshoumaru.- le grito Jaylin enfadada.

No llames a la muerte, suficiente tenemos con que nuestra hermana haya muerto.- le dijo molesto Kouga.

Noo, no entres a la oscuridad, hermanita, no entres a la oscuridad, te da mucho miedo Kikio.-dijo Inuyasha aun sollozando en sueños delirando por la fiebre; mientras sus hermanos lo enfriaban con agua helada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de mañana y en la panadería, estaban los cuatro hermanos, uno con la fiebre ya baja y los otros tres hermanos cerca de él, que lo estuvieron cuidando toda la noche. En eso Inuyasha se despierta, sintiendo algo húmedo en su frente, y un peluche de Jack Skellington a un lado suyo, se levanta algo pesado con el peluche en su mano preguntándose: cómo fue que el peluche favorito de Jaylin, la única hermana que le quedaba viva llego ahí?. Pero su pregunta fue contestada de inmediato, al ver a Jaylin a un lado suyo, y Sesshoumaru y Kouga en el otro.

Inuyasha, gracias a Kami que reaccionaste.- le dice Sesshoumaru al despertar y ver que su hermano menor ya despertó.

Y como te sientes hermano?.- le pregunta Kouga apenas despertando.

Ya mejor, que me paso?.-pregunta Inuyasha al levantarse de la cama, ayudado por sus hermanos y hermana.

Pues ayer después del entierro de Kikio, te desmayaste y perdiste el conocimiento.-le respondía Jaylin mientras le acomodaba unas almohadas.

Estuviste delirando toda la noche, tenias fiebre.- le respondió Sesshoumaru.

Gracias por estar conmigo.- les agradeció Inuyasha al estar sentado en su cama.

Pues somos hermanos, no?.- le respondió sonrientemente Kouga.

Y ahora nos tenemos a nosotros mismos.- le dijo Jaylin al unir sus manos junto con las de Inuyasha, Kouga y Sesshoumaru.

Tenemos un juramento que cumplir; tenemos que vengar la muerte de nuestra hermana; pase que pase, sea quien sea; van a pagar caro por lo que le hicieron a nuestra hermana.- dijo Inuyasha al ver una foto de Kikio que tenía en su mesita de noche.

Así va a ser.- dijo Kouga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la hacienda Higurashi, estaban entrando en la casa Kagome con el padre Mioga.

Padre Mioga, en que puedo servirle?.- le pregunta amablemente Kagome al sacerdote.

Kagome hija, perdona mi impertinencia, pero como sabes se acerca la fiesta de la caridad, y aunque siempre te has hecho cargo de la celebración, dadas las circunstancias…..- dice el padre Mioga, pero en eso lo interrumpe Kagome.

No, se preocupe padre, yo con mucho gusto la seguiré organizando, y aunque en esta ocasión me gustaría dedicarla a la memoria de mi padre.- le dice Kagome al padre Mioga, quien al escuchar eso le da mucho gusto.

Hija, me parece una buena idea.-

Buenos días padre.- dice Kaguya al bajar por las escaleras.

Kaguya, buenos días, como sigues?.- le dice amablemente el sacerdote al verla bajar.

Mejor padre, gracias a Kami, la fe ha sido mi fortaleza y mi consuelo.- le dice Kaguya al saludar al padre.

Igual para tus hijas supongo.-dice el padre Mioga al voltear a ver a Kagome.

Así es.- dice Kaguya con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Qué bien, no es bueno guardar rencor.

No es rencor padre, he sido traicionada.-

Kaguya, quizás esa muchacha…- dice el padre Mioga tratando de buscar otro motivo pero en eso lo interrumpen.

Padre, me niego a hablar de ese asunto, con su permiso, está en su casa.- dice Kaguya al retirarse.

Mi madre jamás va a cambiar.- dice Kagome al ver a su madre retirarse.

Por Kami como mediador, se va a poder, ya veras, yo rezare para que la luz del Señor la ilumine.- le dice como consuelo el padre a Kagome

Pues deberá rezar mucho, porque mi madre no sabe reconocer sus errores y aceptar las consecuencias; por desgracia, con esa actitud ha hecho mucho daño; pero bastante.- dice Kagome resignada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa de los Taisho, se ve que Sesshoumaru está abriendo el candado de un baúl bastante viejo, están vestidos con las mismas ropas que se pusieron el día anterior cuando enterraron y velaron a su hermana menor. En cuanto lo abre, saca una pistola pequeña y se la da a Inuyasha.

Era de nuestro padre, el nunca la uso, era un hombre de paz. Nuestros padres nunca nos enseñaron el odio, ni la venganza, pero todo tiene un límite y hasta ahí nos ha llegado.- dice Sesshoumaru, en cuanto le da la pistola a Inuyasha.

En eso Kouga se agacha y saca una manta enrollada, la sacude y resulta que esa manta cubría un rifle; y Sesshoumaru saca otro rifle del baúl.

El destino así lo quiso y así será, usaremos estas armas para vengarnos, destruiremos a esa maldita familia; mataremos a los seres queridos de Onigumo Higurashi.- lo dice Inuyasha con bastante rabia. En eso se acerca Jaylin; al ver armados a sus hermanos, comprendió que era lo que querían, iba al baúl para agarrar una y acompañarlos, pero sus hermanos se lo impiden.

No, Jaylin tú quédate aquí.- le dice Sesshoumaru al detenerla de que agarre un arma.

Pero…..- dice Jaylin sin entender.

Comprende hermanita, no queremos que te pase algo a ti.- le dice Kouga suavemente.

Pero yo también jure vengar con ustedes la muerte de nuestra hermana; por lo tanto voy con ustedes a matar a esa familia que causo la muerte de Kikio.- dice Jaylin molesta.

Jaylin, comprende, no queremos perder a otra hermana, si te pasa algo no vamos a poder vivir con el recuerdo de nuestras hermanas muertas; así que mejor quédate aquí; y ora porque nuestro juramento se cumpla; además hoy debes irte al trabajo y al escuela.- le dice pacientemente Inuyasha al agarrarla suavemente de los hombros.

Está bien; pero prométeme que van a cumplir nuestro juramento, entendido?.- le dice Jaylin ya resignada; porque conociendo a sus hermanos, no la dejarían ir con ellos; además era cierto, debía irse al trabajo, ella trabajaba en un restaurante como mesera, ganaba mil yenes a la semana además de vez en cuando cantaba ahí y le daban aumento de quinientos yenes. Cuando inicio a trabajar, sus hermanos no querían que ella trabaje, pues decían que con la panadería era suficiente. Pero ella les dijo que quería trabajar por su cuenta para saber cómo era ganarse su propio pan, y por eso la dejaron. Ella acababa de empezar segundo semestre en la universidad en la Universidad de Mito, la cual con su bicicleta, tarda una media hora en llegar; se metió en la carrera de Filosofía; Kikio no quedo cuando hicieron los exámenes de admisión, e iba a intentarlo el año siguiente.

Esa es mi hermanita; te prometemos que cumpliremos el juramento.- le dice Inuyasha como consuelo al abrazarla.

Te lo prometemos.- le dice Kouga al despeinarla poquito.

Ya verás que si cumpliremos.- le dice Sesshoumaru al abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sayo, Sayo donde estas?.- dice Kaguya por toda la casa al buscarla, pero no la hallaba en ningún lado. Se fue a su habitación, creyendo que ahí la encontraría, pero no fue así.

Donde esta esa mujer, me urge las cuentas de la bodega.- dijo Kaguya con voz desesperada, y revisa sus cajones para ver si hay tenia las cuentas de la bodega. En uno de esos al abrirlo ve que ahí tiene la foto de Kikio que Sayo saco de la chamarra de Onigumo antes de morir. Se impacta y la voltea y no puede cree lo que dice atrás de la foto:"_Para mi querido y amado Onigumo, con todo mi amor"_. Y debajo de ese mensaje estaba otro de la letra de Onigumo que decía_:"Para el verdadero amor que por fin encontré. Mi adorada niña Kikio." _Kaguya al leer eso, le entra una rabia e ira enorme y arruga en un puño la foto.

En eso entra Sayo, quien no ve que Kaguya estaba adentro de su cuarto.

Sayo.- dice Kaguya al ver a Sayo entrar.

Me dijeron que me buscaba.-

Porque lo hiciste, porque me traicionaste?.- le acusa Kaguya a Sayo.

Bueno, yo estaba revisando las cosas de don Onigumo; y esa foto estaba en su chamarra.- le dice nerviosamente Sayo.

Y porque no me lo dijiste?.- dice Kaguya molesta

Porque creí que era mejor que usted no se enterara.-

Sayo, cuánto tiempo trabajas aquí?.- le pregunta Kaguya acusándola.

He trabajado aquí casi toda mi vida.- responde Sayo

Si, entraste muy joven; y por eso no te hemos tratado como empleada, si no como alguien de la familia, mis hijas te adoran, mi padre confía en ti, y por eso dispones de la casa a tu antojo; y te pregunto: porque me traicionaste?.- le pregunta molesta Kaguya al borde de lagrimas de desesperación.

Yo no la traicione.- le responde tranquila Sayo.

Si lo hiciste; no seas hipócrita, mereces un castigo.- le grita Kaguya.

Señora, me iré de esta casa cuando usted lo disponga; es mas hoy mismo si así lo desea.- dice Sayo al ir por una maleta, pero Kaguya la detiene bruscamente y le da un par de cachetadas.

Eso es para que aprendas a respetar, y NO TE IRAS!!!!!.- le grita esto último Kaguya al irse de la habitación de Sayo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto los tres primeros Taisho estaban en el mercado preguntando por la hacienda Higurashi, le preguntan a un señor que vendía verdura; pero como les contesto feo y grosero se lo agarran a golpes junto con otros señores más que defendieron al vendedor, en medio de tanto escándalo llega Tsubaki con sus hijos quien al ver lo que hacen los reprende.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Kouga ya párenle, parecen chiquillos, que todavía no entienden?.- les grita Tsubaki al llegar; mientras que Jinenji y Miroku los separaban.

Ellos empezaron.-dijo Kouga.

Nosotros solo preguntamos por la hacienda de Onigumo Higurashi.-dijo Kouga.

Nada más.-dijo Inuyasha.

Yo sé donde llegar hasta allá; no quería decirles porque no quería que ocurra otra desgracia.- les dice Tsubaki.

Usted sabe?.-pregunta Inuyasha, como sospechando y ella no tuvo opción que decirles en donde esta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la hacienda, don Saito estaba en su habitación jugando con sus soldaditos de juguete; simulando una batalla.

Al enemigo hay que agarrarlo por sorpresa, por eso hay que actuar con cautela, ustedes están bien organizados y estos están muy mal; y por eso tenemos una batalla ganada de este lado.- decía don Saito mientras acomodaba sus soldaditos y en eso ve que Sayo entro con ropa limpia a su cuarto.

Hola Sayo, ven voltea.-lo dice al ver que Sayo estaba de espaldas. Ven a ver, ven acá, estas llorando?.- le pregunta al ver lagrimas en sus ojos.

No, porque lo dice?.-

Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo; de seguro tuviste un disgusto con mi hija, no es cierto?.- le pregunta Saito para saber la razón.

No.- le dice Sayo.

Como no; hasta puedo asegurar que ella te golpeo.- le dice seriamente Saito al ver marcas rojas en las mejillas de Sayo.

No, no, como cree?.- le niega Sayo para que don Saito no se enfrente a su hija Kaguya.

Dime, desahógate cual es ese secreto que las une?.-le insiste Saito.

No, no, es nada don Saito.-

Si no me dices enfrentare a Kaguya.-le dice Saito para retirarse a cumplir con lo que dijo.

Por favor don Saito, no aumente la tensión que hay en esta casa.- le suplica Sayo.

Entonces dime.- le dice don Saito.

Mientras que en patio de enfrente de la hacienda estaba Kaguya con un arquitecto para resolver el asunto de la cabaña que desea construir.

Ya tome medidas, doña Kaguya, esta cabaña se construirá empezando mañana.- le dice el arquitecto.

Muy bien, quiero que quede de muy buen gusto; se la regalare a mi yerno para que viva con mi hija aquí; déjeme ver los planos.- le pide Kaguya al arquitecto.

En eso baja don Saito por el elevador y se topa con su hija que iba por las escaleras.

Kaguya, que le hiciste a Sayo y no me dejes hablando solo que te habla tu general, firmes ya.- lo dice Saito al hacer el saludo militar.

Papa, no estoy de humor para tus impertinencias.-

Ni nosotros para tu amargura, si Onigumo te traiciono fue tu culpa, le fallaste, no fuiste la mujer que el necesitaba, siempre eres fría y calculadora y merecías lo que te paso, asi que no culpes a los demás.- le reclama y enfrenta don Saito a su hija.

Ahorrate tus sermones, no sabes nada.- le dice Kaguya a punto de desesperación y subiendo las escaleras.

Las paredes de esta prisión no son gruesas como para ocultar tantos secretos.-

Ya déjame en paz!!!!!!!.- le grita Kaguya a su padre.

Muy pronto pagaras todo lo que has provocado.- le sentencia Saito a Kaguya.

En la noche, estaba don Saito acostado en su cama y alrededor estaban sus nietas, a quienes mando llamar.

Miren, se que mañana se irán a Tokio con su madre, así que les pido un favor.- les dice el abuelo a sus nietas.

Dinos abuelo.-dice Ayame.

Pues que en un descuido de su carcelera, se encuentren unos buenos mozos y se escapen con ellos a Europa.- les dice divertido el abuelo provocando la risa de las nietas.

Pero abuelo como se te ocurren esas cosas?.-pregunta Rin mientras se reia y persignaba por lo que dijo su abuelo.

Ya saben hay que darle al cuerpo lo que pide, lo que yo ya no doy.- lo dice el abuelo haciendo que Ayame ponga una cara picara.

Abuelo, mi papa acaba de morir.- le reclama Kagome.

Perdón hija, no te ofendas, se me olvido, todo esto que digo es para que se rian y que olviden un rato tanto entierro.- les dice el abuelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa de los Taisho, estaban regresando los tres hermanos, y se toparon con la hermanita.

Que paso, ya se vengaron?.- pregunta curiosa Jaylin.

No, pero mañana, si.- le responde Inuyasha.

Y porque hoy no fue así?.- les pregunta dudosa Jaylin.

Porque no sabíamos dónde estaba la hacienda, pero ya nos dijeron y mañana iremos; pero de todos modos te quedaras aquí, como se dijo esta tarde, no queremos que te pase algo.- le dijo Sesshoumaru al adivinar las intenciones de su hermana.

Está bien.-dice Jaylin con un reproche y se va a dormir. Buenas noches hermanos.- lo dice al despedirse de ellos para ir a dormir.

Descansa Jaylin, mañana si se cumplirá la venganza.-le dicen Inuyasha, Kouga y Sesshoumaru al abrazarla y darle las buenas noches.

En la mañana se van temprano los Taisho armados para cumplir el juramento, y los Higurashi se van a Tokio por unos asuntos de herencia.

En eso llegan los hermanos en sus caballos y armados a la hacienda y Sayo los recibe; como Kaguya le dijo anoche que se iban a Tokio temprano, la dejo a cargo y al pendiente por si llegan los albañiles que harán la cabaña.

Por fin llegan, soy Sayo el ama de llaves y me hare cargo de ustedes.- les dice al verlos y los confunde con los albañiles que llegarían ese día.

Señora, creo que usted nos confunde.-le dice Kouga al acercarse.

Cómo, ustedes no son los albañiles que harán la cabaña?.-pregunta Sayo confundida.

No señora.- le responde Sesshoumaru fríamente.

Entonces quiénes son?.-

Somos Sesshoumaru, Kouga e Inuyasha Taisho, somos los hermanos de Kikio Taisho, nuestra hermana muerta; venimos por los Higurashi, que salgan o vamos por ellos.- le dijo Inuyasha fríamente a Sayo, mientras que ella estaba asustada y sentía las miradas frías y penetrantes de los hermanos.

Perdónenme, pero ellos salieron a Tokio, regresen otro día.-dijo Sayo asustada.

No le creo; entremos.-dijo Sesshoumaru a sus hermanos pero Sayo los detiene.

Perdónenme, pero doña Kaguya es la única que les puede explicar todo.-

Y quien es esa Kaguya?.-pregunta Inuyasha.

La viuda de don Onigumo; ella fue quien atendió a su hermanita la noche que velamos a Onigumo.- les dice Sayo para que se vayan de una vez.

Kikio estuvo aquí; que fue lo que paso?.-dijo fríamente Inuyasha.

Que paso?.-grito Sesshoumaru.

Que paso, caramba?.- grito Kouga.

Doña Kaguya fue dura con ella; pero ella les debe decir todo.- les dice Sayo.

Yo digo lo mismo; pero ahora entraremos.-dice Kouga al entrar a la casa a pesar de las suplicas de Sayo de que no lo hagan y se vayan.

Váyanse; siento mucho que su hermanita se haya suicidado.-dice Sayo para detenerlos.

Ella no se mato, fue el desgraciado de Onigumo que la abandono.- la interrumpe fríamente Inuyasha.

El no la abandono; el la amaba profundamente.-

Y como es que sabe tanto?.-le pregunta frio Sesshoumaru.

Bueno, es que…..-dice Sayo, pero no decía nada al fin.

Bueno quédese callada; pero entraremos, vengaremos a mi hermana a como de lugar.- le dijo Inuyasha al entrar a la casa con sus hermanos.

No váyanse, no hay nadie váyanse.- les gritaba y suplica Sayo.

Pero en eso sale el abuelo vestido de indio, con un plumero y una bufanda en la cabeza como penacho y un arco y como flecha un destapacaños, se iba al ataque, según él; pero cuando sale Sayo va a él para llevárselo a su cuarto y esconderlo, pero Inuyasha la detiene y la agarra fuerte y se dispone a dispararle al viejo.

No; es un anciano.-suplicaba Sayo.

Pero Inuyasha no le hizo caso y le iba a disparar, pero el abuelo prepara su arma y le lanza el destapacaños a Inuyasha, quien al ver como era el abuelo; de infantil, baja su arma.

Jejeje; le di.- decía el abuelo contento; de "derribar" al enemigo; se acerca a los escalones; pero se cae, y antes de que se pegue; Inuyasha corre a ayudarlo para que no tenga un accidente. Bajan su silla e Inuyasha lo pone en ella con cuidado.

Gracias por salvar a don Saito, no sé qué pasaría si le pasara algo.- les agradece Sayo.

Habría un indio menos en la tribu de los colorines.-dice don Saito; los Taisho, al ver la personalidad infantil del abuelo, no sabían si reírse o desesperarse.

Y quiénes son?.- les pregunta el viejo.

Somos los hermanos Taisho y…- decía Inuyasha pero lo interrumpen.

Son los albañiles; y mañana mismo construirán la cabaña.- dijo Sayo rápidamente para que el abuelo no descubra que desean en verdad.

Jejeje, es la primera vez que veo constructores armados, en vez con herramientas de trabajo; es que las cosas se hacen mejor con balas y pólvora?.- les decía burlón Saito y ellos no sabían aun si enojarse o reír.

Bueno, regresaremos mañana.- dice Kouga.

No los dejare entrar.-dice firmemente el abuelo.

Como dijo?.-dijo sorprendido Sesshoumaru.

No los dejare entrar al menos que me traigan un buen sake; del bueno.-les dice divertido el abuelo y los Taisho, hasta Sayo casi se caen de la impresión cuando el abuelo dijo lo que quería.

Cuando llegan a su casa y le dicen a Jaylin lo que sucedió, ella empezó a reírse, sobre todo de lo que le decían del anciano.

Jajajajajajaja; no puede ser, jajaja, creyeron que eran albañiles, jejeje, y el viejo se vistió de indio y los ataco con un destapacaños; jajaja y para que entren que le lleven un sake; eso me encantaría verlo.- decía entre risas Jaylin, mientras que ellos les contaban lo que paso.

Pero bueno ahora que van a hacer?; si ya se comprometieron ir mañana para construir la choza esa.- les pregunto dudosa mientras que preparaba galletas de chocolate.

Vamos a trabajar de albañiles.- dice decididamente Inuyasha mientras amasaba para hacer pan de vainilla.

Estás loco Inuyasha?.- le pregunta Kouga sorprendido.

Piensen, si trabajamos como albañiles en esa hacienda; trataremos con los Higurashi, y luego de conocerlos; sabremos cual es su punto débil y tacamos.- les decía Inuyasha a sus hermanos, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea.

En la mañana siguiente se encaminan a la hacienda para trabajar en la construcción de la cabaña, en cuanto llegan los recibe Sayo, y al entrar ven que don Saito les lanza confeti.

Compañeros albañiles, clase obrera, es un honor para mí recibirles en mi casa; y felicitarlos en la edificación de fuertes y murallas. Viva los albañiles.- les decía Saito al lanzarles el confeti.

Ese viejo está loco.- decía Kouga al verlo.

A mí me divierte mucho.- dijo Sesshoumaru.

Pues para mí que no está loco. Debe guardar muchos secretos.-dijo Inuyasha al entrar y llegar al punto donde seria la construcción. Mientras tomaban medidas; vieron lo que faltaba y Sesshoumaru y Kouga fueron por material, mientras Inuyasha se quedo a ver los planos, y poner puntos de las medidas de construcción; como hacía calor se quito la camisa; y se amarro el cabello en una coleta baja. En ese momento llegan los Higurashi y Naraku de Tokio; al llegar Sayo les avisa que ya están los albañiles y Kaguya va a ver, cuando llega ve que Inuyasha estaba trabajando sin camisa.

Que se ha creído usted; como se atreve a estar desnudo por la hacienda?.- le reclama Kaguya a Inuyasha al verlo en tales condiciones.

Pues que no ha visto usted en su vida a un hombre sin camisa o qué?.- le pregunta medio burlón Inuyasha al levantarse y enfrentar a Kaguya.

Es un insolente!!!!.-le dice fuerte y fríamente Kaguya cuando le responde así.

Y quien es usted para que me regañe tanto?-le pregunta serio Inuyasha.

Ella es la señora Kaguya, la dueña de la hacienda y viuda de don Onigumo.- le dice Sayo al llegar con ellos; cuando Inuyasha escucho eso le entro una furia enorme. En eso llega Kagome e Inuyasha al verla se queda embobado, vio que era bellísima con hermosos ojos azules como el mar, figura perfecta y divina como una diosa, cuando le sonrió, le pareció que era la más hermosa sonrisa que haya visto en su vida; ella al verlo también se quedo plasmada; observo que ese hombre frente suyo era hermoso, con preciosos ojos color dorado como oro fundido; cabello largo y plateado, y con un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso.

Que quieres Kagome?.- le pregunto Kaguya al voltear y ver a su hija atrás suyo; pero Kagome aun se le quedaba viendo a Inuyasha y el a ella. Kagome, que quieres?.- le repitió con voz alta al ver que su hija no le hacía caso.

Pues quería consultar contigo algunas cosas sobre la fiesta de la caridad.- dijo Kagome saliendo de su trance.

Eso lo veremos después; vete a la casa.- le ordena Kaguya, pero Kagome aun seguía observando a Inuyasha y viceversa. Que te vayas a la casa.- le vuelve a ordenar Kaguya al ver que Kagome de nuevo no le hacía caso.

Si.- le dice Kagome a su madre al retirarse pero de nuevo voltea para ver a Inuyasha y el la siguió observando hasta que se fue.

Así que usted es la viuda de Higurashi?.- le pregunta Inuyasha a Kaguya después de que Kagome se fue.

Así que usted es el único albañil?.-le pregunta Kaguya a Inuyasha con aires de superioridad.

Pues no, somos mis dos hermanos y yo.- le dice Inuyasha un poco molesto por la actitud de Kaguya.

Solo tres?.-pregunta burlona y sintiéndose superior Kaguya.

Pues para construir una cabaña como esta no se necesita tanta gente.- le responde Inuyasha a punto de perder la paciencia.

A mí me parece buena idea, se que a usted no le gusta tener tanta gente extraña en la casa.- dijo Sayo para calmar el ambiente tenso que se hizo cuando Inuyasha supo quien era Kaguya.

Espero que sean responsables y cumplan.- dijo Kaguya fríamente.

No se preocupe señora, si mis hermanos y yo venimos a cumplir con nuestro trabajo.- dijo Inuyasha con el mismo tono de voz frio que Kaguya.

Esta batalla ya empezó, los héroes albañiles contra la Santa Inquisición; ahora esta batalla será divertida; sobre todo como los héroes se enfrentaran a la amargada de mi hija.- decía el abuelo en su habitación observando todo con su catalejo y vestido de detective.

Kagome entra a la casa suspirando por lo que acababa de pasar y observa en una ventana a Inuyasha trabajando; recordando sus finas y preciosas facciones, sus hermosos ojos ámbares, su cabellera plateada, y su cuerpo perfecto y musculoso, sin darse cuenta suspiro de nuevo y sintió cosas que no había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por Naraku.

Pero qué me pasa, porque me siento así?.-se preguntaba a sí misma.

Mientras Kagome pensaba eso, Inuyasha no era diferente, mientras trabajaba, recordaba a esa hermosa mujer que acababa de ver hace rato; recordaba sus preciosos ojos azules como un par de bellísimos zafiros; su hermoso rostro, su cuerpo divino y perfecto como una diosa y su encantadora sonrisa en cuanto ella lo vio.

Kagome, se llama Kagome.- decía para sí mismo y sin darse cuenta sonrió.

Cuando la familia estaba comiendo, Kaguya dijo que sintió que Inuyasha en cuanto la vio, quiso matarla, aunque su padre e hijas dijeron que exageraba, ella no se quito esa idea, y les prohibió a las dos menores que no se acerquen a los trabajadores, que no eran de su condición y clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así que conociste a la viuda de Higurashi?.-le pregunto Kouga en cuanto llegaron el y su hermano mayor e Inuyasha les dijo lo que paso, claro que omitió la parte en que conoció a Kagome.

Y como es Inuyasha?.-le pregunta Sesshoumaru.

Como me la imagine, hipócrita, fría, déspota, quiere todo a su voluntad y estoy seguro que maltrata a sus servidores, estoy seguro que maltrato a Kikio.- les decía Inuyasha a sus hermanos.

En la habitación del abuelo, estaban el abuelo, Ayame y Rin observando desde la ventana a los tres Taisho.

Están guapísimos, son unos garañones sangre pura, pero que brazos.-decía Ayame admirada viendo a los hermanos, pero sobre todo viendo a Kouga, quien le pareció el más hermoso.

Ya párale Ayame.- le reclamo Rin por su actitud; pero no podía dejar de ver a los hermanos, sobre todo a Sesshoumaru, quien le pareció el más hermoso y divino de los tres.

Qué?, sólo reconozco sus atributos, no tiene nada de malo, verdad abuelo?.- le pregunta Ayame a su abuelo.

Claro que no hijita, la atracción sexual es un funcionamiento de las hormonas, cuando uno se siente así…- decía el abuelo pero en eso lo interrumpen.

Abuelo, ya sé cómo funciona eso, no me lo expliques.- le dijo colorada Rin.

Ay Rin, no cabe duda que te contagiaste de amargura por andar cerca de Sor Tormenta.- le dijo tristemente el abuelo.

Porque hablas mal de mi mama siempre?.- le reclama Rin a su abuelo.

No hablo mal de ella, solo digo como es.- le dice tranquilo don Saito.

En ese momento llega Naraku hacia donde estaban trabajando los Taisho.

No se preocupe, nosotros sabemos hacer bien nuestro trabajo.- le dice Inuyasha al verlo llegar.

Quiero ver los planos.-les dijo Naraku mientras fumaba un puro.

Que pasa, donde están los planos?.-pregunto Naraku con aires de superior al ver que ellos no se los daban.

Aquí están los planos.-dijo Sayo al llegar a ese lugar con los planos en la mano y se los da a Naraku, que los ve y revisa que todo está bien, estira la mano con los planos y Sesshoumaru la estira creyendo que se los iba a dar a él; pero Naraku se los da a Sayo y se va de ahí.

Es mejor que ustedes los tengan, pero guárdenlos bien, porque los pueden pedir en cualquier momento.- les dijo Sayo al darle los planos a Sesshoumaru, y se va de ahí, y Sesshoumaru avienta molesto los planos al suelo.

Que ser tan odioso y repugnante.- dijo con bastante odio.

Tienes mucha razón, nos miro como la misma Kaguya me observo, déspota, frio y con aires de grandeza, debe ser unos de los habitantes de aquí.- dijo Inuyasha con el mismo tono de voz que Sesshoumaru.

Deben tener mucha razón, que se cree, que es el mejor de aquí y que nosotros por no estar a su nivel somos escoria e inferiores?.- dijo Kouga con el mismo tono de voz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que el abuelo y las hermanas menores de Kagome estaban ahí, al abuelo se le ocurrió algo después de observar con su catalejo a los Taisho.

Quieren ver de cerca a los trabajadores y conocerlos?.- les pregunta emocionado el abuelo.

Ayy, a mi si, vamos abuelo.-dijo Ayame bastante alegre y emocionada por lo que dijo el abuelo.

No Ayame, acuérdate lo que dijo mama sobre esto.- le recordó Rin bastante seria.

No estamos haciendo nada malo.- le dice Ayame al agarrar la silla del abuelo para bajar y ver a los albañiles de cerca.

Bueno si la Sor tormentita no quiere ir que se quede, los demás, suban a bordo.- dice el abuelo al dejar su catalejo e irse de ahí con una Ayame bastante emocionada. Rin se quedo pero no pudo evitar agarrar el catalejo de su abuelo y observar otra vez a Sesshoumaru, así que decidió ir, pero se fue por otra parte para que no la descubran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esto no cuadra nada, las medidas que tomamos son muy pequeñas.- decía Inuyasha mientras veía los planos con sus hermanos.

En eso llega el abuelo con sus nietas menores, pero no se dan cuenta y pasan la silla del abuelo cerca de un agujero, esta por caerse, pero en eso llegan Sesshoumaru y Kouga para ayudarles a Rin y Ayame a levantar al abuelo, Kouga llega a lado de Ayame y Sesshoumaru a lado de Rin. Y cuando ambas parejas se miran a los ojos se quedan pasmados. Kouga no dejaba de admirar eso ojos verdes aqua de Ayame, su cabello rojo y su figura divina, Ayame en cambio no dejaba de observar eso ojos azules como el cielo y su musculatura perfecta y su cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta. Sesshoumaru no dejaba de observar los ojos azul profundo de Rin y su cuerpo escultural; y Rin trataba de parecer fría, pero le costaba trabajo porque no evitaba ver sus ojos dorados como el oro fundido y su cuerpo musculoso y su cabello plateado hasta la cintura.

El abuelo estaba viendo divertido con su lupa la actitud y reacción de esos dos hermanos y sus nietas como si fuera el mismo Sherlock Holmes.

Estimados maestros albañiles, es un honor presentarles a mis adoradas nietas; ella es Ayame, es un poco rebelde como potranca, pero noble.- lo dice al dirigirse con Ayame. Y ella es Rin, un cuerpo de tentación y carita de _"yo no fui"_, atrapada en obligaciones y ropajes de monjita que su madre le impone.- dice el abuelo al dirigirse a Rin

Bueno chicas ellos son Kouga.-lo dice el abuelo al dirigirse a él. Y el es Sesshoumaru.- lo dice al dirigirse al susodicho nombrado. Y el es Inuyasha, ven no te quedes allá.- lo dice al ver que Inuyasha seguía viendo los planos. Inuyasha al ser llamado, acude con don Saito.

Hola don Saito.- dijo amablemente Inuyasha al saludarlo, en eso sale de la casa Kagome e Inuyasha se emboba de nuevo al verla, el abuelo al observar eso se ríe de nuevo.

Por cierto, ella es la mayor de mis nietas, se llama Kagome, una jovencita con corazón de oro igual que tus ojos Inuyasha, nuca se niega a ayudar a quien se lo pide.- lo dice al presentarla a los hermanos Taisho.

Kagome ellos son los hermanos Sesshoumaru.- lo dice al dirigirse a quien estaba al lado de Rin. El es Kouga.- al dirigirse a quien estaba al lado de Ayame. Y el es Inuyasha.- lo dice finalmente el abuelo al dirigirse a quien estaba enfrente de el.

Mucho gusto.- dice tímidamente Kagome a Inuyasha.

El abuelo otra vez estaba divertido y viendo la reacción de estos dos con su lupa como si fuera un detective.

Hola hermanos; les traigo el almuerzo; AAAAYYYYY ME CAIGO!!!!!!!!!.- dijo la voz de una muchacha que venía en su bicicleta; al pasar sobre otro agujero la rueda de la bicicleta se atoro y ella por poco pierde el equilibrio; los tres Taisho van a ayudarla y observan que es su hermana menor Jaylin.

Jaylin, que haces aquí?.- le pregunta Sesshoumaru al ayudarle a bajar de su bicicleta.

Te dijimos que te quedes en casa.- le reclama Kouga.

Y como llegaste hasta aquí?.- le [pregunta Inuyasha al ayudarle con la canasta donde estaba la comida que ella les llevo.

Primero, les traje el almuerzo, segundo hoy no trabajo y entro al escuela a las cuatro y son las doce apenas, y tercero le pregunte a Tsubaki donde estaban y me dio la dirección de esta hacienda, y por último, que no puedo ver a mis hermanos trabajar como albañiles?.- les dice tranquilamente Jaylin. Ella solo trabajaba lunes, miércoles y sábados; y ese día era martes.

Bueno, ya que estas aquí te presentamos a esta familia; ellas son las hermanas Kagome, Rin y Ayame y él es el abuelo Saito.- le dice Inuyasha al presentarles a los miembros de la familia mencionados; pero ellos no dicen nada; ya que al ver a Jaylin, se dan cuenta que es bastante, pero bastante parecida a Kikio; la muchacha que se apareció en la noche que velaron a Onigumo; y por lo que les dijo su madre ahora estaba muerta.

Hola mucho gusto; me llamo Jaylin Taisho y soy la hermana menor de estos tres.- dijo amablemente Jaylin al estirarles la mano; pero ellos seguían sorprendidos de ver como ella era bastante parecida a esa muchacha; solo que Kikio, según recuerdan tenía el pelo negro y ojos verdes y esa joven que tienen enfrente tiene los ojos ámbares y el cabello plateado con mechones negros.

Tengo algo raro en mi?; si estoy hecha un desastre, es que apenas llegue y no fue fácil encontrar esta casa y pedalear en rumbo desconocido en bicicleta es pesado.- les dijo Jaylin al ver como las hermanas Higurashi y el abuelo la veían.

No nada, estas bien, solo que nos sorprendimos de que eres la hermanita de los tres maestros de obra; estos grandes albañiles que edificaran la cabaña. Como les decía, ellas son mis adoradas nietas, son mi mayor tesoro; como lo eran de su padre Onigumo- decía el abuelo saliendo de su trance. Cuando menciono que eran también tesoro de Onigumo; los cuatro hermanos se sorprendieron y a los cuatro les entro coraje; pero se contuvieron.

Eres bastante parecida a los dos mayores Jaylin.- dijo Ayame al ver sus ojos y cabello.

Muchas gracias, y me verán aquí algunas veces, cuando les traiga el almuerzo a mis hermanos.- dijo amablemente Jaylin.

Las hermanas y abuelo se retiran de ahí para entrar a la casa, aun extrañados de esa joven que se apareció y el enorme parecido que tenía en las facciones a la otra; excepto del cabello y los ojos.

Y finalmente apareciste aquí como querías.- dijo en tono burlón Inuyasha.

No me culpen, Kaede dijo que les traiga el almuerzo hasta acá, además me aburro en casa sin ustedes.- dijo Jaylin.

Y que no deberías trabajar o irte ya a la universidad?.- le pregunta Sesshoumaru.

Ya dije que hoy no trabajo; acuérdate que los martes, jueves y viernes no trabajo, además entro a las cuatro a la escuela y son las doce como dije antes.- le dijo Jaylin algo fastidiada.

De acuerdo, tú ganas.- dijo Kouga.

Puedo ayudarles en algo? – les pregunto Jaylin.

Sabes cómo hacer esto?.-le pregunta Inuyasha; algo burlón.

Si me enseñas y dices como, si.- le contesta Jaylin molesta por su tono de voz. A ellos no les quedo de otra que dejarla que los ayude.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oye abuelo, no crees que esa muchacha Jaylin tenga algo que ver con la otra?.- le pregunta curiosa Kagome a su abuelo.

Tal vez; pero tal vez no, esta joven tiene los ojos dorados como sus hermanos al igual que el cabello plateado con mechones negros como los cabellos de Inuyasha y Kouga juntos; bueno solo un poco en el cabello; pero la otra tenia ojos verdes y pelo negro.- le contesta el abuelo.

Pues a lo mejor solo sea coincidencia de que Jaylin sea parecida en las facciones a la otra joven, no creen?.- dice Ayame.

Quién sabe, pero luego sabremos.- finaliza Rin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en la noche, en la panadería, esta Inuyasha amasando para unos panes; pero en cada amasada se acordaba de Kagome y su hermosura; y sin darse cuenta a un pedazo de masa le dio forma de corazón y en el vio a Kagome; sus hermosos ojos de zafiro y su encantadora sonrisa. Y en ese instante, sonrio al pensar en un nuevo pan que le haría recordarla siempre.

Continuara……..

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo; y en el próximo verán cosas interesantes, como intrigantes; solo espero que me sigan dando sus reviews y me animen para seguir. Tratare de publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana, no puedo prometerlo, porque como estoy en cuarto semestre de universidad, me dejan bastantita tarea y a veces es pesada**

**Le agradezco sus comentarios a La Dama de Hielo; muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me han motivado para seguir con el fic. Hasta prometo que en unos capítulos más habrá lemon entre Inuyasha y Kagome. También habrá con Ayame y Kouga, al igual con Sesshoumaru y Rin. Pero Inuyasha y Kagome serán los principales**

**Se despide**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	5. FIESTA DE CARIDAD

**INUYASHA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, ES DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

_Ya en la noche, en la panadería, esta Inuyasha amasando para unos panes; pero en cada amasada se acordaba de Kagome y su hermosura; y sin darse cuenta a un pedazo de masa le dio forma de corazón y en él vio a Kagome; sus hermosos ojos de zafiro y su encantadora sonrisa. Y en ese instante, sonrio al pensar en un nuevo pan que le haría recordarla siempre._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Capitulo 5.- Fiesta de caridad.**

Inuyasha aun se encontraba en la panadería sonriendo y sosteniendo ese pedazo de masa y viendo en él a la hermosa Kagome, y se le ocurrió hacer un pan que lo haría recordarla siempre.

Kagome.- susurro Inuyasha al recordarla.

Pero en eso sintió remordimiento en su mente y sobre todo, en su corazón porque recordó que es hija del hombre que uso a su hermana y la abandono; según lo que él y sus hermanos creían. Entonces, decidió que lo más importante que el amor, era el juramento de venganza que hizo el día que su hermana menor murió. Y dejo de pensar en eso y puso el pedazo de masa en la mesa y después de hacer los panes, se fue a la sala con sus hermanos y hermana.

Que haces Inuyasha?.- le pregunta Jaylin mientras cenaba pan con leche.

Viendo aquí los planos de la cabaña esa que vamos a construir, hay algo que no me cuadra.- le dijo Inuyasha mientras los observaba.

Que no te cuadra Inuyasha?-. le pregunta curiosamente Kouga.

Las medidas, las que tomamos son bastante pequeñas, debe de haber algún error por aquí.- le contesta Inuyasha.

Además; he pensado la manera de cumplir nuestro juramento.- dice Inuyasha a sus hermanos; los cuales se sorprendieron. Recuerdan lo que dijo el viejo Saito; que lo que más amaba Onigumo Higurashi; eran sus hijas?.-

Pues si.- respondió Kouga mientras dejaba de lado su periódico.

Entonces Inuyasha; lo que quieres decir es que es que las enamoremos y luego las botemos por ahí como si fueran unas cualquieras?- le pregunta Sesshoumaru al adivinar el plan de su hermano menor.

Botarlas no; mejor aun; después de seducirlas y enamorarlas las matamos; para que paguen lo que su odioso padre le provoco a Kikio.- dice Inuyasha firmemente.

Si, Inuyasha; pero Onigumo amaba a Kikio.- le dice Jaylin a su hermano.

Pero eso dice la vieja esa, Sayo nosotros no lo sabemos. Además el desgraciado ese le mintió; nunca le dijo que tenía familia. Por eso les cobraremos igual, pero peor para que sepan lo que es meterse con un Taisho.-dijo Inuyasha con una mirada sombría en sus ojos. Después se puso de nuevo a revisar los planos de la cabaña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naraku estaba en la habitación de Kagome; desde que se casaron ellos duermen separados, por petición de Kagome, a lo cual el accedió con desgana.

No sabes cuánto deseo que este lista ya esa cabaña, será nuestro nidito de amor.- dijo Naraku cínicamente.

Jamás me iré a vivir ahí contigo; Naraku por favor dame el divorcio.- le pidió Kagome firmemente. Cuando fueron a Tokio; le había pedido a su madre que por favor la dejara divorciarse de Naraku; pero ella se enojo y le dio una cachetada; argumentándole que jamás le permitirá divorciarse de Naraku.

Nunca; jamás te daré el divorcio, serás mi esposa y vivirás a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas; así que aprende a amarme de una vez Kagome.- le dijo Naraku tocándole el pelo; pero ella solo sintió asco y se aparto rápidamente.

El amor se siente; no se aprende.- se defendió Kagome.

Pues peor para ti; porque serás mía con amor o sin él.- le amenazo Naraku y se retiro de ahí; dejando a Kagome pensativa en lo que dijo.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermano; estas seguro de que quieres hacer la venganza así; enamorar a las hijas de Onigumo y luego matarlas?; no creo que sea lo correcto; las hijas no tienen la culpa de los actos de su padre; mejor piensa en otro método.- le suplico Jaylin al escuchar sorprendida la idea de venganza de Inuyasha; y lo peor, Sesshoumaru y Kouga estaban de acuerdo con él; pero ella no lo creía bien, sus hermanos no eran así con las mujeres. No coqueteaban con ellas; no las trataban como objetos que se usan una vez y se botan, ellos eran respetuosos, además jamás se les cruzaba en la mente la idea de usarlas como diversión de una noche. Ellos eran amables con ellas; aunque jamás se interesaron por alguna; a excepción de Sesshoumaru, quien estaba interesado en Kagura; pero con buenas intenciones.

Jaylin; ya olvidaste acaso que Onigumo Higurashi; se burlo de Kikio; la embarazo y nunca le dijo que estaba casado y tenía familia?; debe ser así nuestra venganza.- le reclamo fuertemente Inuyasha a su hermana.

No lo olvide, pero…….- dijo Jaylin, pero la interrumpen.

Pero nada; así va a ser.- le dice finalmente Sesshoumaru.

Está bien; espero que luego no se arrepientan de esto cuando algo les cambie de parecer.- dice Jaylin al dar las buenas noches e irse a dormir.

Saldré un rato; regreso en unas horas.-dice Sesshoumaru al levantarse y arreglarse para ir a ver a Kagura.

Iras a ver a esa muchacha que canta en la cantina, verdad?.- le pregunta irónicamente Inuyasha al voltear a verlo.

Si; porque?.- le pregunta Sesshoumaru frio.

Solo ten cuidado; mujeres como ella, por lo regular tienen dueño, o son controladas por alguien que puede llegar a matar a quien se les acerquen.- le dice Inuyasha.

Inuyasha; no hables así de Kagura; ella se gana la vida cantando; bueno regreso en unas horas.- le dice Sesshoumaru molesto por lo que dijo su hermano.

Yo también saldré un rato; enseguida vuelvo.- dice Kouga al ponerse una camisa y darle a Inuyasha un marco de fotografía; con lo cual dio a entender a donde iba; porque estaba ahí la foto de Kikio con Jaylin sonriendo juntas. El al ver la foto sonrió; pero se acordó del juramento que acababa de hacer y sintió remordimiento en su corazón; porque de nuevo pensó en Kagome. No podía descifrar que era; porque cada vez que pensaba en ella, sentía su corazón galopar salvajemente; olvidarse de sus penas y sentir una sensación de bienestar y tranquilidad, y sobre todo, de felicidad.

Kagome no era diferente; ella estaba en su cama tratando de dormir, pero no podía, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, veía a Inuyasha; sus hermosos ojos como oro fundido; su pelo plateado y sus hermosas facciones.

Inuyasha.- suspiro Kagome y se levanto de su cama para ver la luna llena que estaba esa noche.

Inuyasha, también se fue a ver la luna por una ventana; seguía pensando en Kagome; sus hermosos ojos de zafiro azul; su encantadora sonrisa y su bello rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como lo interpreto Inuyasha al ver la foto que le entrego Kouga antes de irse; se fue a visitar la tumba de su hermana Kikio. Al llegar se persigna y saca de su poncho un kimono pequeño para bebe.

Kikio; mira te traje un pequeño kimono; para mi sobrino, para Inuno; bueno yo sabía que iba a ser varón; y le íbamos a poner como nuestro papa; Inuno. Aquí te lo dejo.- lo dice dejando el kimono aun lado de la cruz de espinas. Hermanita vengo a pedirte perdón; te acuerdas como te regañaba yo, tanto a ti como a Jaylin?; pues Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha me dejaban a cargo de ti y Jaylin; mientras ellos iban a trabajar, y pues no querías estudiar; y salías a jugar a la lluvia y te enfermaste y no teníamos dinero para las medicinas ni para el doctor. Bueno ya me voy, te veré después; los hombres no lloran.- lo dijo al levantarse mientras sentía unas lágrimas en sus ojos; se levanta y da la vuelta; pero se regresa a la tumba y solloza.

Perdóname Kikio; perdóname hermanita por todo lo que te hecho.-  dijo Kouga llorando amargamente en la tumba de su hermana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Si quieres jugar conmigo_

_te equivocas_

_tu vives la vida_

_como se te antoja_

_tranquilo mi corazon_

_no es condominio_

_cuidado que nadie_

_ha sido quien me arranque_

_un suspira_

_mira que no lo digo pa' espantarte_

_solo te advierto que soy_

_como el aire y el mar_

Kagura cantaba en la cantina como siempre y los hombres gritando y chiflando, algunos le decían palabras irrespetuosas. Esta vez ella tenía puesto un vestido azul cielo con un tirante en un hombro y una manga holgada en el otro, le tapaba apenas hasta medio muslo. Ella seguía viendo al público, pero de nuevo, no vio ahí a Sesshoumaru. El apenas acababa de llegar.

_**yo soy canela ,canela_

_canela fina_

_si quieres probar tu suerte_

_te puede costar la vida,amor_

_yo soy canela,canela_

_canela fina_

_dificil de conseguirme_

_si pruebas ya no me olvidas hay amor!!_

_**yo soy canela,canela_

_canela fina_

_si quieres probar tu suerte_

_te puede costar la vida,amor_

_yo soy canela,canela_

_canela fina_

_dificil de conseguirme_

_si pruebas ya no me olvidas hay amor!!_

_si quiere jugar conmigo.._

_**yo soy canela,canela_

_canela fina_

_si quieres probar tu suerte_

_te puede costar la vida,amor_

_yo soy canela,canela_

_canela fina_

_dificil de conseguirme_

_si pruebas ya no me olvidas hay amor!!_

Ella seguía observando para ver si el ya llego, después de varios días de no aparecerse, pero el resultado era el mismo: no lo veía por ahí; pero él estaba escondido entre la gente.

_**yo soy canela,canela_

_canela fina_

_si quieres probar tu suerte_

_te puede costar la vida,amor_

_yo soy canela,canela_

_canela fina_

_dificil de conseguirme_

_si pruebas ya no me olvidas hay amor!!_

_si quiere jugar conmigo.._

Hoy no llego de nuevo Sesshoumaru.-dice Kagura al entrar a su camerino y encontrarse con Kanna, quien estaba doblando ropa.

Kagura; recuerda que la última vez que vino, tú lo corriste.- le recuerda tranquilamente Kanna, mientras Kagura se sentaba enfrente de su tocador y Kanna le acomodaba el cabello.

Sí, pero no creí que me olvidaría tan pronto.- le dice tristemente Kagura.

Tal vez no te olvido; a lo mejor tuvo varios contratiempos y por eso no vino.- le dice Kanna maternalmente mientras le ponía una chaqueta encima de sus hombros.

Tal vez; pero él me hace tanta falta, deseo verlo de nuevo.-

Ya verás que si vendrá, tu solo confía en que si.- le dice Kanna para animarla.

En eso Kanna se retira y deja a Kagura pensativa en su tocador, en eso escucha que abren la puerta, ella cree que Kanna olvido algo y por eso volvió al camerino, pero su corazón salto de sorpresa al ver que no era ella quien entro, sino Sesshoumaru, el hombre que extraño durante días.

Sesshoumaru!!!.-dijo Kagura sorprendida.

Kagura, quiero aclararte algo, la razón de porque no he venido estos días, es porque murió una de las gemelas, mis hermanas menores.- dijo Sesshoumaru con tanto dolor al recordar eso, que unas lagrimas le salieron de sus ojos. El no era de esos que expresaban fácil sus sentimientos y rara vez lloraba. Solo lo hizo cuando sus padres murieron y cuando su hermana menor Kikio murió. Cuando el confeso eso, Kagura se sorprendió tanto y dejo de lado los temores que tenía, además se sintió mal cuando le dijo que una de sus hermanas murió, sintió compasión y le dio un abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

Calma, Sesshoumaru, no te pongas triste, ella desde el cielo te cuidara, ella no querría que estuvieras todo el tiempo así, además tienes otra hermanita que te necesita aun más que nunca.- le decía cariñosamente Kagura mientras lo abrazaba.

Pero en eso, entran en el camerino Hakudoshi, la mano derecha de Naraku, era quien se hacía cargo de la cantina, además el hacia el trabajo sucio de Naraku la mayoría de las veces. Era un hombre frio al igual que Naraku, era cruel que él, pero no mucho, tenia cabello blanco, ojos violetas sin expresión. Entra riendo junto con varios hombres pero al ver que Kagura estaba con Sesshoumaru, lo separa bruscamente de ella.

Que haces aquí, quien es el Kagura?.- dice fríamente Hakudoshi mientras tenia amenazado a Sesshoumaru con una pistola.

El es solo un amigo, por favor no le hagas daño Hakudoshi.- suplicaba Kagura.

Así es, solo soy un amigo, me voy; gracias por escucharme y consolarme Kagura, adiós.- dijo fríamente Sesshoumaru al retirarse.

Kagura, esto lo debe saber Naraku.- le amenaza Hakudoshi.

No, por favor Hakudoshi, no le digas a Naraku, el sería capaz de hacerle daño, no le digas por favor.- le suplica Kagura de rodillas.

Debes afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos Kagura.- le contesta Hakudoshi frio.

Por Kami, Hakudoshi, no le digas, el ya me quito a mi hijito, si se entera de esto le podría hacer daño o llevárselo para siempre, no le digas.- suplicaba Kagura al borde de las lagrimas.

Está bien, por esta vez no le diré; pero la próxima vez, si pasa algo como esto Naraku lo debe saber.- le dice Hakudoshi al retirarse de ahí con sus hombres.

Kagura se levanta y se acerca a su camerino, toma la foto de su hijo y llora amargamente.

Donde te tienen mi pequeño Akago, donde estas?.- lloraba amargamente mientras tocaba la foto de su pequeño hijo.

Sesshoumaru estaba por salir de ahí pero lo agarran fuerte y bruscamente del brazo.

Quiero hablar contigo; no vuelvas a este lugar nunca más, entendiste?.- le amenazo Hakudoshi a Sesshoumaru.

Mire; esta cantina es un negocio; y yo soy un cliente; cual es su problema?.- le dijo Sesshoumaru enfrentándose a Hakudoshi.

No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo.- le respondió furioso Hakudoshi.

Pues aclarémonos de una vez. Yo vengo a esta cantina a ver a Kagura; yo la amo y nadie me separar de ella. Entendido?.- le responde Sesshoumaru furiosamente. Hakudoshi solo se echo a reír.

El amor los hace valientes; pero yo me encargo de quitarles lo machito.-

Ah; lo machito?.- le responde irónicamente Sesshoumaru.

O lo machote; tráiganlo!!!!!.- le ordena Hakudoshi a sus hombres; lo cuales lo agarran y se lo llevan fuera. Que hacen?. Suéltenme!!!!!!.- grita Sesshoumaru; pero no le hacen caso. Lo llevan hacia afuera y lo lanzan contra unos bloques de paja, al caerse los hombres se ríen tontamente.

La próxima vez, no habrá advertencia.-le amenaza Hakudoshi sacando su pistola; y se dispone a dispararle. Serás hombre muerto.- le amenaza al disparar a un lado de él y se retira de ahí con su hombres. Sesshoumaru se levanta y mira con odio a esos hombres. Nada ni nadie, me separara de Kagura.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la hacienda de los Higurashi; estaba el abuelo Saito viendo y probándose encima sus mejores kimonos para la feria de caridad.

Había una rancherita que alegre me decía; que alegre me decía, te voy hacer tus calzones; te los quito y te los pongo; te los quito y te los pongo, como los usa el ranchero, los desato de arriba y te los bajo hasta el suelo.- cantaba alegremente don Saito; pero en eso entra en su recamara Kaguya, que al escuchar lo que cantaba su padre ve a ver lo que pasa.

Que estás haciendo papa?.- le pregunta Kaguya al verlo probarse encima sus kimonos

Que traes lagañas en los ojos o ya no ves bien?; estoy preparando mi mejor kimono; para lucirme entre las muchachas en el jaripeo de mañana (n/a: no se si en Japón también hagan este tipo de eventos; si alguien lo sabe, me lo dice?) .-

Tu no vas a estar en el jaripeo!!!!!!.- le dice cruelmente Kaguya al quitarle su kimono.

No puedes hacerme esto; yo nunca salgo a ningún lado.- le reclama Saito; estaba harto de que su propia hija Kaguya lo deje encerrado.

No iras!!!!.-

Porque?.- le exige don Saito.

Porque papa?; porque no sabes comportarte; siempre me avergüenzas con la gente; y sobre todo porque llevaste a mi hija con esos albañiles.- le dijo enfadada Kaguya a su padre; a lo cual; hizo un resoplo de indiferencia y enfado.

Pero si ellas solo querían ver la obra; que tiene de malo?.- le dice don Saito.

A veces pienso que no estás tan loco como aparentas. Recuerda que ellas tienen una mejor educación y fueron criadas de otro modo; y no deben mezclarse con gente que no es de su nivel; menos si solo son empleados de la hacienda..- le grita Kaguya a su padre.

Kaguya; tus hijas ya son mujeres hechas y derechas; si sigues asi con esa actitud; el dia menos pensado van a huir con el primero que vean.- le dice Saito a su hija para que recapacite.

Eso jamás; yo misma me encargare de buscarles marido.-

Si; como el marido que le buscaste a Kagome.- le responde burlonamente Saito.

Naraku es un gran hombre!!!.- le responde fuertemente Kaguya.

Pero Kagome no lo quiere, no lo quiere; Kaguya por Kami; tú le compraste un marido a Kagome para ocultar su desgracia; como siempre a ti te importan las apariencias, deja que tus otras dos hijas escojan con quien quieren casarse; que sean felices, déjalas.- le decía enojado don Saito a su desalmada hija.

Yo les escogeré el marido; yo sé lo que les conviene.- dijo fríamente Kaguya.

Tu ni siquiera sabes lo que te conviene, no supiste retener el amor de Onigumo; por eso busco en otra lo que tú ya no le dabas.- le dice don Saito a Kaguya, lo cual eso fue un golpe bajo para ella, pero no lo demostró físicamente.

Cuanto disfrutas lastimándome papa.-

Te equivocas; lo que intento es quitarte esa venda de los ojos; aunque tu hayas sido infeliz, no te estés empeñando en que tus hijas también lo sean……- decía don Saito, pero es interrumpido.

YA BASTA!!!!!!!.- grito Kaguya. Mañana no estarás en el jaripeo.- le dice furiosa.

Si voy a estar allí.- le contesta su padre.

No, no dejare que contamines a mis hijas con tus malas mañas.- lo dice Kaguya al salir de ahí y encerrar a su padre con llave en su habitación.

Kaguya?, Kaguya, no me encierres con llave!!!.- grito el abuelo al forcejear su puerta.

Rin estaba en su habitación con su pijama y leyendo un libro de poesías; sus favoritos. Pero en eso pone una expresión soñadora y suspira al recordar que ese día, conoció a Sesshoumaru; y desde entonces no deja de pensar en él; en eso entra Ayame en su habitación pijamas terminando de cepillarse el cabello, deja su cepillo en un cajón del buro de Rin y le agarra su crema para la piel.

Porque tienes esa cara?.- le pregunta Ayame dudosa al ver la cara soñadora de Rin; raro en ella.

Cual cara?; no entiendo.- le dice Rin tratando de evadir ese tema.

Pues tienes una expresión, como si tuvieras un novio romántico y apasionado y estuvieras en sus brazos.- le dice Ayame sonriendo pícaramente

Pero tú siempre pensando en lo mismo; que te pasa?.- le contesta Rin molesta al dejar su libro a un lado.

No te enojes; dime para platicar sobre los albañiles.- le dice pícaramente Ayame al ponerse a lado de su hermana.

No tengo nada que platicar sobre esos peones.- dice Rin al levantarse y darle la espalda a su hermana.

Ay Rin; a quien quieres engañar? A ti te encanto Sesshoumaru.- dice Ayame tratando de picar a su hermana con ese tema.

Pp- pues, claro que no, yo ni siquiera los vi bien.- dice bastante nerviosa y sonrojada Rin. Al escuchar eso; Ayame solo se echo a reír de la negatividad de su hermana, a pesar de que se le noto nerviosa cuando ella le descubrió una verdad.

Pues no te creo; con esas caras y con esos…..-decía Ayame tratando de recordar bien sus atributos.

Áyame.- le dice Rin al interrumpirla.

Rin, imagínate si esos brazos que esos muchachos tienen te estrujaran.- dice emocionada Ayame al abrazar a su hermana.

No,no,no estas mal.- le dice Rin al soltarse.

Pues digas lo que digas, los tres están bien guapos.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mañana estaban los tres Taisho en la hacienda para seguir con el trabajo de construcción de la cabaña; Jaylin se tuvo que quedar porque ese día debía trabajar.

Así que fuiste a ver a Kagura?.- le pregunta Kouga a Sesshoumaru mientras preparaban lo necesario para la construcción.

Si; porque?.- le pregunta Sesshoumaru mientras cargaba un costal de cemento en su hombro.

Y que paso?; anda dime no te quedes callado. Que paso entre tú y esa mujer de cantina de mala fama?.- le insiste Kouga.

Hey; calmado; Kagura no es una cualquiera.- le dice Sesshoumaru molesto.

Estas enamorado de ella, jajaja. Este está enamorado- dice Kouga burlándose de él.

Sabes bien que no nos podemos enamorar; las únicas a las que debemos enamorar son las hijas del viejo Higurashi; acuérdense que son lo que más quería; con ellas nos debemos desquitar; que no se te olvide.- dice Sesshoumaru molesto; porque su hermano menor lo descubrió.

Está bien, pero no te enojes.- le contesta Kouga.

Estaban las tres Higurashi; enfrente de las escaleras, terminando los últimos toques de sus kimonos; las tres vestían con kimonos iguales de color rojo, con estampados de flores blancas y bordados con hijos plateados con un obi color azul marino.

Porque no te pusiste sombras en los ojos Rin?- le pregunto Ayame a su hermana.

No quise parecer un payaso con tanto maquillaje.- le contesta Rin.

Pero que bonitas se ven; están preciosas.- lo dice Kaguya sonriendo al bajar por las escaleras; ella no llevaba un kimono, tenia puesto un traje fino, de pantalón y saco negro; además de una camisa blanca.

Pues yo trate de convencer a Rin de que se arregle un poquito mas; pero asi esta bonita, verdad mama?.- le pregunta Ayame a Kaguya.

Asi es; pero no olviden que las quiero siempre cerca de mi.-

Pero mama, van a venir muchos invitados y nosotros tenemos que recibirlos; sino pensaran que somos groseras maleducadas.- le dice Ayame a su mama.

Si mama; Ayame tiene razón, tenemos que recibir a los invitados, saludarlos….-le dice Rin.

Si, si, lo van a hacer sin que las pierda de vista.- dice Kaguya interrumpiendo a Rin.

Lo que a mí más me entusiasma es que van a venir todos los hacendados de la región; ay mama, estoy segura que vamos a recaudar el doble de dinero del año pasado.- dice Kagome muy contenta a su madre.

El padre Mioga se va a poner feliz; ese dinero es para ayudar a los más necesitados.- dice feliz Kaguya, en eso entra corriendo a la casa Inuyasha; pero al ver como esta vestida Kagome, se le queda viendo admirándola, en verdad se veía hermosa con ese kimono.

Que haces adentro de mi casa; quien le autorizo entrar?.-  pregunta fríamente Kaguya al ver que Inuyasha entro en su casa.

Necesito dinero; hay que comprar material.- le contesta Inuyasha al dejar de ver a Kagome.

Jamás vuelva a entrar a mi casa, bajo ningún motivo permito que entre un extraño, menos sin mi autorización.-le contesta cortantemente Kaguya a Inuyasha.

Me da el dinero, por favor?.- le pide Inuyasha sin hacer caso a la advertencia de Kaguya.

Sígame al despacho.- le contesta fríamente mientras Kaguya se iba a su despacho, en eso Inuyasha, voltea de nuevo sonriéndole a Kagome al admirar de nuevo su belleza, ella se sintió algo apenada al ver cómo le sonreía Inuyasha, le sonríe de vuelta y sus mejillas se ponen coloradas, en eso Inuyasha se va al despacho de Kaguya por el dinero solicitado.

Estaban Sesshoumaru y Kouga arreglando lo que faltaba de la construcción, pero veian tanta gente entrando y saliendo de la hacienda, que no entendían que sucedia.

Oye amigo; porque tanto movimiento?.- pregunta Sesshoumaru a Renkotsu.

Pues como porque?; hoy es el jaripeo, viene todos los hacendados de la región van a hacer una gran fiesta; y al jinete que haga las mejores piruetas se le va a premiar.- dice Renkotsu contento y se va de ahí.

Demonios.- refunfuñe Inuyasha al llegar con sus hermanos.

Que paso?.-le pregunta Kouga.

Pues la viuda hizo un coraje porque entre a su casa; a mí se me hace que le tiene prohibido entrar a cualquier hombre; y por cierto creo que va haber fiesta.-

Un jaripeo.-le informa Sesshoumaru a Inuyasha.

Ah, sí?-

Te quieres montar?.-le pregunta Sesshoumaru a Inuyasha.

Yo si.-dice Kouga entusiasmado.

Quien será ese hombre?.-pregunta Inuyasha al ver a Naraku recibiendo a los invitados que llegaban.

Cual?.-pregunta Kouga.

Ese; el que está en la puerta.-le señala Inuyasha a su hermano para que se ubique.

Pues algún familiar o amigo de los Higurashi, no crees?.- le contesta Kouga a su hermano.

Tú crees?; a mí se me hace que es algo más, porque el otro día nos pidió los planos con mucha autoridad.- dice Inuyasha a su hermanos.

Pues ha de ser un sobrino de la doña , no creen?.-dice Kouga, tratando de dar una posible respuesta a la pregunta de sus hermanos.

Hola, buenos días; y ustedes muchachos que tal?.- saluda el padre Mioga al ver a los hermanos ahí; él los conocía desde pequeños.

Pues somos los albañiles padre.- le dice Inuyasha al padre Mioga.

Ahh, me doy cuenta; nunca los he visto aquí y menos últimamente en la iglesia.- les dice el padre como regaño.

Pues porque no nos ha dado tiempo para esas cosas padre.- le contesta Inuyasha.

Siempre hay tiempo para el Señor. Bueno, estarán en el jaripeo ahorita?.- les pregunta curioso el padre Mioga. Al escuchar eso; los tres Taisho se echan a reír.

Como cree padre; no nos han invitado.- le contesta Sesshoumaru tratando de callar su risa.

Pues yo los invito; la fiesta es para todos, sin excepción, usa este listón en el brazo, les identificará como invitados de la hacienda Higurashi.- les dice el padre al darles a cada uno un listón rojo.

Y su hermanita Jaylin, no va a venir?.-les pregunta curioso el padre.

No le hemos dicho, porque no sabíamos.- le contesta Kouga.

Y porque no van a su casa y le dicen ahorita?.- les sugiere el sacerdote.

Ahorita está trabajando padre.- le responde Inuyasha a la pregunta del padre.

Y qué tal si por teléfono le avisan?.- sugiere de nuevo el sacerdote.

Buena idea; ahorita le marco y le preguntamos.- dice Inuyasha al sacar su teléfono y marcar el numero de celular de Jaylin.

Bueno; aquí les dejo el listón de ella, nos vemos al rato hijos; que Kami los proteja y que este con ustedes.- se despide el padre Mioga.

Si Kami está con nosotros, quien estará con usted?.-dice Kouga burlándose del padre.

Kami está con todos nosotros; ahí se los dejo un ratito; los vere luego.- lo dice el padre Mioga sin enojarse al retirarse de ahí.

Inuyasha acababa de llamarle a su hermana y le estaba avisando sobre la invitación al jaripeo y toda la cosa. Un rato después ya cuelga su teléfono y se dirige a sus hermanos.

Y, que dijo Jaylin?.- le pregunta Sesshoumaru a Inuyasha.

Al inicio no me creyó; pensó que estaba jugando una broma, pero después de decirle que no lo era, dijo que se vendría de inmediato para acá.- les informa Inuyasha a sus hermanos.

Sesshoumaru y Kouga se van por materiales e Inuyasha se queda para hacer lo que falta; mientras estaba ocupado, en la hacienda, los Higurashi recibían a los invitados; en eso Inuyasha ve a Kagome con el padre Mioga; no pidia dejar de admirarla, le daba un sentimiento extraño que le hacía desear verla todo el tiempo. Mientras los invitados y los Higurashi estaba en un estadio atrás de la casa viendo a Kagura; quien había sido contratada por el señor Yasuka Yaikito; de la hacienda "Espuelas de plata" para cantar; ella en cambio vio a Naraku y se horrorizo; porque Naraku no estaba enterado de que ella había sido contratada.

En eso llega Kouga con un poco de material con Inuyasha; Sesshoumaru se tardo un poco, y Kouga le informa a Inuyasha que una de las empleadas le dijo que don Saito está encerrado en su habitación. Que Kaguya lo encerró para que no se bajara al jaripeo.

Eso te dijo?.-le pregunta sorprendido Inuyasha.

Si; eso se me hace muy injusto; hay que ayudarlo.- le dice Kouga. A lo cual su hermano estuvo de acuerdo. Se van a donde estaba la ventana del cuarto del abuelo, le lanzan piedras, y en eso les abre el abuelo la ventana, el estaba vestido con su mejor kimono; que eran un hakama azul y un kosode blanco.

No puedo salir; Kaguya me encerró con llave; pero sé que las tiene en su escritorio; vayan por ellas, quiero libertad; quiero ser libre.- les dice el abuelo desde su ventana.

Y ahora que haremos?; no podemos entrar a la casa.- pregunta Preocupado Kouga.

Ya sé; ve por cuerdas.- le sugiere Inuyasha; Kouga va por lo que pidió su hermano; después regresa y lanzan las cuerdas al balcón, Inuyasha sube y ahí lo recibe el abuelo.

Gracias Inuyasha; te lo agradezco mucho.- dice feliz el abuelo Saito. Inuyasha le amarra la silla de ruedas con las cuerdas y lo baja con la ayuda de su hermano como un elevador de servicio de la reina de Inglaterra.

Caramba; que inventazo .- decía el abuelo maravillado cuando lo bajan.

Venga; con cuidado don Saito.- le decía Kouga al ayudar a Inuyasha a bajar a don Saito.

Quien invento esto?; esta a todo dar.- pregunta feliz el abuelo.

Pues a Inuyasha se le ocurrio.- le contesta Kouga.

Gracias, gracias ; Inuyasha muy bien hecho, caray; aaayyy; toma eso Kaguya; que te parece eso? jajajaja; Inuyashita muchas gracias; solo tú y Kouga me podían haber salvado, jajajajaja.- agradece el abuelo y Kouga lo empuja junto con Inuyasha al jaripeo.

Kagura había terminado de cantar y estaba con el señor Yasuka; quien le estaba presentando a los Higurashi.

Mira; ellas son las hijas de doña Kaguya.- le dice el señor Yaikito a Kagura.

Mucho gusto; soy Rin.-

Y yo soy Ayame.-

El es Naraku.- dice el señor Yasuka, sin saber que Naraku ya conocía a Kagura.

Mucho gusto señorita.- saluda Naraku fingiendo no conocerla.

Y ella es la perla de la familia; Kagome, la esposa de Naraku.- dice el señor Yaikito al presentársela a Kagura; la cual cambio de una cara de horror u una feliz al ser presentada ante Kagome.

Mucho gusto.- dice amablemente Kagura.

Muchas gracias por acompañarlos; esta es su casa y ojala también nos acompanes al jaripeo.- le ofrece amablemente Kagome a Kagura.

Me gustaría, pero no puedo; tengo un compromiso; lo siento mucho.- dice Kagura con tristeza.

Es una lástima, pero déjeme acompañarla.- dice Naraku al sacarla de ahí. En ese instante ya inicia el jaripeo.

CALLA Y CAMINA KAGURA!!!!!!!.- grita Naraku al jalar bruscamente a Kagura de un brazo. La suelta brusco y le pega una cachetada fuerte a Kagura.

Naraku, por favor.- suplica Kagura al sentir ese golpe.

Estúpida, como te atreves?.- le pregunta Naraku furioso.

Yo no sabía que iba a cantar aquí cuando me contrataron Naraku; por favor cálmate.- le suplica Kagura entre sollozos.

Lárgate, lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia!!!!!!!.- le dice Naraku, ella se va de ahí y Naraku descarga su furia contra un caballo que estaba ahí; pegándole fuertemente con un fuete.

Inuyasha; Jaylin, quien ya regreso del trabajo; y Kouga se van al estadio donde estaban los demás; vestidos con unos mejores kimonos; se sientan a lado de los Higurashi y Ayame al voltear a ver se siente ruborizada al ver que ahí está Kouga; quien le saluda amablemente. Sesshoumaru empuja al abuelo en su silla hacia el centro del escenario y se va con sus hermanos.

Ajajajajai; ya llego por quien lloraban; jajaja, écheles maestro échele, esa si es pegajosa; con ganas, échenle.- dijo el abuelo por micrófono mientras tomaba una botella de sake.

Denle maestro; oye que te pasa?.- dijo al sentirse jalado por Renkotsu. Renkotsu; la fiesta se queda sin mí que le van a pasar? No seas tonto hombre; mejor toma un trago; padre qué bueno que llego; sálveme, sálveme.- dijo el abuelo al ver llegar al padre Mioga. El solo le quita el micrófono; con el cual el abuelo dijo todas sus tonterías ante la gente.

Salud, don Saito, salud, bueno, probando, probando, su atención por favor, les quiero agradecer aquí a los presentes, por estar en este gran evento y presentarles a nuestra querida madrina, una mujer que se ha propuesto a no solo hacer esta fiesta una diversión, sino una beneficencia en memoria de su padre; Onigumo Higurashi; todo mundo la conoce, ella es Kagome Higurashi; un aplauso por favor; tus palabras hija, tus palabras.- dice el padre por el micrófono; al decir eso todo mundo aplaude y Kagome se levanta de su asiento y le ceden un micrófono.

Bueno, gracias y ahora llego el gran momento en que los jinetes se reunirán para dar inicio al jaripeo; donde competirán por el primer lugar y donde se les dará parte de la bolsa que se acumuló para las obras benéficas del padre Mioga; bueno no me queda más que decirles; suerte y gracias.- dice Kagome por el micrófono; lo deja y voltea a un lado; solo para ver que Inuyasha la observaba embobado, desde que ella hablo el solo se le quedaba mirando; Jaylin lo veía con una sonrisa entre perversa y divertida, porque ya intuía que sus hermanos se enamoraron de ellas y olvidaran pronto la venganza.

Inicia el jaripeo; y en un momento del mismo; se da el evento "El paso de la muerte"; el cual consiste en que cabalguen en sus caballos junto con un solo caballo a su lado y mientras cabalgan deben subir al otro caballo; le decían así, porque a veces, algunos jinetes al caer, morían por la caída o porque lo pisan las patas de un caballo. Ningún jinete logro hacer "El paso de la muerte"; todos caían al tratar de subir al otro caballo. En eso el señor Yasuka le dice al anunciador de que el premio se dobla, para quien desee intentarlo.

Me acaban de informar, que el premio se doblara para el ganador de todos aquellos que deseen intentar "El paso de la muerte". Todos aplaudieron, pero ningún jinete se animo, Inuyasha se levanto de su asiento y salto al estadio. Al verlo; Kagome sintió terror; no sabía porque sentía temor de que el resultara herido. Inuyasha se sube a un caballo y empieza a galopar él y el otro caballo, al cual debía subir. Ya empieza a tratar de montar el otro caballo; sus hermanos le dan ánimos y oran porque resulte bien y el no se lastime. Empieza ya a cambiar de caballo; el ambiente se tensa, sus hermanos lo animan, Kagome se preocupa por él; ya cambia de caballo, y lo logra; pudo montar el otro caballo sin problemas.

Ese es mi hermano.- grita Jaylin desde las gradas; seguida de sus hermanos, quienes felicitan a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha va por su premio; algunos niños bajan y lo abrazan y felicitan, pero el caballo donde estaba montado Renkotsu; quien vigilaba el jaripeo se vuelve loco y se levanta y está a punto de pegarle a un niño con las patas; Inuyasha se da cuenta y corre a rescatar al niño, lo empuja y caen al suelo; el caballo, varias veces le pisa con las patas y su jinete no puede controlarlo. Los hermanos y hermana de Inuyasha se asustan y corren a ayudarlo. Kagome se levanta al ver lo que sucede.

A dónde vas Kagome?.- le pregunta su madre.

Iré a ver si ese muchacho está bien.-le dice Kagome preocupada.

No iras a ningún lado.- le ordena su madre; pero ella se va.

Déjala Kaguya; ella es la organizadora y por lo tanto es la responsable de lo que pasa.- le dice el padre Mioga a Kaguya.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha estas bien; el niño, observa si está bien.- dice Sesshoumaru a Kouga, mientras él y Jaylin revisan si Inuyasha no está gravemente herido. Kouga hace lo mismo con el niño.

Yo estoy bien; pero el niño?.-pregunta Inuyasha al ser levantado por sus hermanos.

El está bien; gracias a Kami que no paso nada grave.- le contesta Kouga. Levantan a Inuyasha y la gente grita de alegría porque está bien; lo sueltan un poco pero Inuyasha; a causa de las pisadas del caballo le duele la espalda y se cae, lo levantan sus hermanos y se lo llevan al establo y lo acuestan en unos bloques de paja.

Quédate aquí Inuyasha; Sesshoumaru; Jaylin y yo iremos por alcohol y un poco de hielo.- le dice Kouga al acostarlo en la paja.

Pero si solo me duele la espalda; no es grave.- reniega Inuyasha al tratar de levantarse; él era orgulloso y no iba a permitir que eso lo detuviera; pero al; moverse siente dolor de nuevo.

No te muevas; quédate aquí.- le ordena Sesshoumaru al retirarse con sus hermanos para buscar hielo y alcohol.

Inuyasha se queda ahí; quejándose de dolor, pero luego cierra los ojos tratando de descansar un poco. En ese momento entra Kagome, y al verlo se asusta de los golpes que tiene a causa de las pisadas que recibió del caballo.

Se sienta a un lado; y le empieza a acariciar el rostro; empezando por sus labios y después por el resto de su rostro, en eso Inuyasha se despierta bruscamente y le detiene su mano y se sorprende al ver a Kagome ahí, creyó que era su hermana Jaylin, a quien le encantaba molestarlo mientras dormía desde que era niña, pero se sorprende al ver que no es Jaylin; sino Kagome quien lo acariciaba.

Tu, que haces aquí Kagome?.- le pregunta sorprendido Inuyasha mientras le sostenía la mano.

Me preocupe y vine a ver si estaba bien, me asuste cuando salvo al niño y lo piso el caballo.- le dice Kagome.

De veras?.-le pregunta Inuyasha; él en su corazón esperaba que en verdad ella se haya preocupado por él.

Así es.- le contesta Kagome.

De veras; le intereso?.-le pregunta Inuyasha al incorporarse y acercar su rostro al de Kagome tratando de besarla en sus labios; ella por primera vez no siente repulsión hacia un hombre cuando estuvo cerca de él; ella no se aleja ni lo insulta; sino que cierra los ojos y acerca también su rostro hacia el tratando de que se besen; sus labios se rozan. Están a punto de besarse; casi lo logran de no ser porque alguien los interrumpió.

Kagome!!!!.- grita Naraku al entrar al establo; ocasionado que se separen y no se den un beso como ellos querían; Inuyasha se sintió frustrado y con ganas de matar a quien se le ocurrió interrumpir.

Estabas aquí?- le pregunta Naraku al acercarse a Kagome.

Si; este hombre lo golpeo el caballo y vine a ver como estaba y a ayudarlo.- le dice Kagome a Naraku; no entendía porque quiso besar a Inuyasha, y además se sorprendió de que no sintiera asco al estar con él, como le sucedía con Naraku.

Pues esa es obligación de los sirvientes, porque tu deber es estar a mi lado, al lado de **tu marido.-** le dice Naraku al dar énfasis a lo ultimo; Inuyasha al escuchar eso se sorprende grandemente, y voltea a ver a Kagome; la cual solo baja la mirada en señal de vergüenza por lo que dijo Naraku. Inuyasha de pronto siente frustración, enojo y celos por la noticia que acaba de escuchar.

**Por fin termine este capi; y además estoy emocionada, porque mañana mismo lunes 16 de marzo; cumplo mis veinte años; yuuuuppppiiii; no espero regalos por paquetería. Lo único que quiero que me den de regalo es su apoyo en sus comentarios y que me sigan dando ánimos. Aunque aquí no todo es color de rosa; porque mi hermano mayor de 22 años, está enfermo; tiene sinusitis y el tabique desviado y necesita que ya lo operen y aun no lo han hecho; eso es una angustia aquí para toda la familia porque aun no dan la fecha de operación.**

**Si a alguien le gusta la pareja de de Sessh/Rin, y se sorprende de que el ame primero a Kagura; no me maten, así es la trama al inicio, pero luego se debatirá por quien quedarse; aunque si se quedara con Rin; además aquí Kagura, solo por trabajar en una cantina y por los atuendos que usa no será una cualquiera; será una joven de buenos sentimientos; solo que es maltratada por Naraku. Por cierto la canción que canta Kagura se llama "Canela Fina", de Ninel Conde. Le agradezco a La Dama de Hielo: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios; me motivan a seguir con el fic. Planeo después hacer otro fic; se llamara "Amigos de la infancia, amor de adolescentes"; si quieren ver de qué trata, vayan a mi profile; ahí está el resumen; y si les gusta, me dice si quieren que lo escriba.**

**Se despide.**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	6. SENTIMIENTOS NUEVOS Y UN BESO

**INUYASHA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD; ES DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI; AL IGUAL QUE LA HISTORIA Y NOMBRE, SON DE LA PROPIEDAD DE TELEVISA.**

_Si; este hombre lo golpeo el caballo y vine a ver como estaba y a ayudarlo.-__ le dice Kagome a Naraku; no entendía porque quiso besar a Inuyasha, y además se sorprendió de que no sintiera asco al estar con él, como le sucedía con Naraku._

_Pues esa es obligación de los sirvientes, porque tu deber es estar a mi lado, al lado de __**tu marido.-**__ le dice Naraku al dar énfasis a lo ultimo; Inuyasha al escuchar eso se sorprende grandemente, y voltea a ver a Kagome; la cual solo baja la mirada en señal de vergüenza por lo que dijo Naraku. Inuyasha de pronto siente frustración, enojo y celos por la noticia que acaba de escuchar._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Bla, bla, bla,-_ piensa los personajes.

Bla,bla, bla.- hablan los personajes

**Capitulo 6.- Sentimientos nuevos y un beso.**

Inuyasha se queda aun sorprendido de lo que escucho, además el no sabía porque se sentía enojado y con ganas de golpear a Naraku por ser el esposo de Kagome, también se sentía confundido el porqué sintió ganas de darle un beso en los labios a Kagome. Jamás se sintió así con alguna mujer; él nunca se intereso en ninguna ni de diversión de una noche. Pero con Kagome se sentía diferente.

Bueno, ya comprobaste que este hombre está bien, ahora vámonos.-dice Naraku al jalar de ahí a Kagome a la fuerza; dejando a Inuyasha aún furioso.

Kagome está casada; es una mujer casada.- dice una y otra vez Inuyasha al ver que se salieron del establo.

En eso ya fuera del establo donde estaban hace momento, Naraku empieza a reclamarle a Kagome.

No crees que estas abusando Kagome?.-

A que te refieres Naraku?.- le pregunta Kagome confusa.

Está bien que seas la organizadora de este evento, pero no andes por ahí como si no tuvieras marido.- le dice Naraku molesto.

Naraku, sabes muy bien que debo estar supervisando todo.- le contesta Kagome molesta.

Pero recuerda que tienes marido, deja de estar por ahí como si no estuvieras casada.-

Naraku, si no quieres pasar por esto, entonces déjame ser libre, dame de una vez libertad.- le reclama y suplica Kagome.

No Kagome; sabes que estarás conmigo siempre, como no entiendes que te amo?-. le dice Naraku muy desesperado.

Pero sabes muy bien que yo no te amo y jamás te amare Naraku, dame mi libertad.- le dice Kagome de nuevo.

No Kagome, yo te amo y siempre te amare.-

Tu no me amas en realidad, si lo hicieras me dejarías libre y no estarías gastando el dinero de nuestra hacienda en juegos de azar y para luego estar endeudado en ellos.- le reclama Kagome.

Mira Kagome no hables así o si no….- le estaba de apunto de amenazar Naraku porque ella lo descubrió.

Ni se te ocurra amenazarme Naraku, que no me asustas. Tengo que ir a supervisar la feria. Me voy.- dice Kagome al retirarse de ahí y dejar a Naraku con la palabra en la boca. En ese momento llegan los hermanos de Inuyasha corriendo al establo; Jaylin voltea a verla solo un momento y observa que está molesta, pero no sabía porque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshoumaru, Kouga y Jaylin acababan de regresar con el alcohol, hielo y vendas para Inuyasha. Pero al llegar al establo, ven que Inuyasha está de pie y molesto.

Que haces de pie Inuyasha?; siéntate ahora mismo.-le ordena su hermano mayor al ver que Inuyasha no estaba acostado en los bloques de paja.

Ya no será necesario, ya estoy mejor.- respondió secamente Inuyasha.

Pero Inuyasha, no seas necio, siéntate y te curaremos las heridas.- le pide Jaylin.

Dije que no será necesario Jaylin.- respondió fuertemente Inuyasha a su hermana menor; ella solo se sorprendió.

Pero Inuyasha, siéntate por favor.- le pide Kouga. Inuyasha, no dijo nada, solo se salió de ahí, dejando a sus hermanos y hermana molestos y sorprendidos.

Y ahora que le pasa a este?.- pregunta Sesshoumaru sorprendido por la actitud de Inuyasha.

No lo sé.- le responde Kouga.

_Creo que tiene que ver algo con Kagome para que este tan molesto.-_ piensa Jaylin al recordar que antes de entrar ahí, vio a Kagome afuera molesta.

Inuyasha estaba caminando sin rumbo murmurando maldiciones contra Naraku, en eso se topa con el padre Mioga.

Hola hijo, estas ya mejor?.- le pregunta el sacerdote a Inuyasha por lo sucedido hace momentos.

Si padre; ya estoy un poco mejor.- le contesta Inuyasha.

Bueno hijo, ya casi es la ceremonia de premiación, es necesario que estés ahí para recibir tu premio.-

Lo siento padre, pero no me interesa.- le contesta secamente, pero amablemente Inuyasha al retirarse de ahí.

Por tu madre Inuyasha.- le suplica el padre Mioga, haciendo que Inuyasha se pare en seco al escuchar aquello. Piensa en los niños, ven a recibir tu premio.- le suplica el padre Mioga. A lo cual Inuyasha va con él a la ceremonia.

Señoras y señores, atención; Kagome, nuestra bella organizadora me informa que el jinete ganador no está en condiciones de recibir el premio.- dice el anunciador por el micrófono, provocando que el público lo abuchee. Pero ella personalmente tomara el premio en su lugar.- dice de nuevo el anunciador provocando que el publico deje de abuchear y de gritos de alegría.

Esperen un momentito, pásale hijo, aquí traigo a Inuyasha Taisho, pásale hijo, aquí traigo a Inuyasha Taisho y viene a recibir su premio.- dice el padre Mioga al llegar donde estaba Kagome empujando a Inuyasha, quien quería escapar de ahí, pero el padre lo jalaba de nuevo con él.

Bueno, como es costumbre, le vamos a entregar al padre Mioga el dinero recaudado para sus obras piadosas; aquí está el cheque.- dice el anunciador al entregarle el cheque al padre, quien lo recibe con alegría y se persigna dándole gracias a Kami.

Y ahora Kagome, llena de belleza le va a entregar esta escultura, esta bella escultura que representa su destreza a este valiente jinete.- dice de nuevo el anunciador al darle la escultura a kagome, que tenia la figura de un jinete haciendo "El paso de la muerte". Le dan el premio a Inuyasha, pero se lo quiere dar al padre Mioga, quien se lo devuelve, entonces se lo da a Kagome de nuevo.

Consérvelo por favor, yo concurse en nombre de su hacienda; así que este premio le pertenece.- le dice serio Inuyasha al darle el premio a Kagome.

No, este premio es suyo; usted se lo gano.- le contesta Kagome igualmente seria.

Entonces déselo a su marido, que lo ponga entre los demás premios que seguramente tiene.- le dice Inuyasha dejando sorprendida a Kagome; se retira de ahí y el publico empieza a abuchearlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshoumaru, Kouga y Jaylin estaban buscando a Inuyasha por todos lados, pero no lo encontraban; se reúnen en un punto específico para saber si alguno de ellos ya lo encontró.

No encontraste a Inuyasha Sesshoumaru?.- le pregunta Kouga al verlo llegar.

No, y tú?.- le contesta Sesshoumaru; a lo cual Kouga niega.

No creen, que a lo mejor el este de regreso en casa?.- pregunta Jaylin tratando de dar un lugar en donde posiblemente este su hermano.

Tal vez tengas razón, a lo mejor si está en casa; vamos para allá?.- dice Sesshoumaru al darle razón a su hermanita.

No, no creo que sea necesario; si solo fue un golpecito; solo un golpecito que recibió Inuyasha.- dice rápidamente Kouga, el no quería irse, quería ver a Ayame.

_Un golpecito?; si como no, jajaja, este quiere ver a Ayame. Jajajajaja; estos tres están enamorados de las Higurashi. Pero Sesshoumaru; tú tendrás que decidir algún día: Kagura o Rin.- _pensaba Jaylin entre seria y divertida al escuchar lo que dijo Kouga; ellos saben muy bien que Inuyasha no se dio un golpecito, sino varias pisadas fuertes del caballo.

Pues quédate tu; yo me tengo que asegurar que Inuyasha esté bien.- le dijo Sesshoumaru molesto al escuchar a su hermano; el bien sabe que Inuyasha no se dio un golpecito.

Tranquilo Sesshoumaru, no pasa nada.- le dice Kouga al tratar de calmar a su hermano mayor. Los tres decidieron quedarse un poco más para encontrar a Inuyasha; pero en el fondo, los dos hermanos de Jaylin querían verse con las Higurashi. Le dieron permiso a Jaylin para que explore un poco la feria; pero con la condición de que no se aleje mucho de los tres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha estaba caminando por la hacienda sin rumbo fijo, murmurando maldiciones hacia Naraku. En eso se topa con el abuelo Saito.

Miren, aquí tenemos al gran héroe que salvo el día. Sabes?; estuve a punto de ser encarcelado de nuevo por Sor Tormenta; pero claro, con tu ayuda y la de tu hermano logre escapar.- decía alegremente el abuelo; a lo cual Inuyasha escuchaba sin mucho interés. Jejeje oye Inuyasha, me puedes ayudar, llevándome a un lugarcito donde tengo una cita muy importante?-.le pide el abuelo Saito a Inuyasha.

Ah sí?; pues no tengo tiempo.- le dice Inuyasha al tratar de retirarse; pero don Saito lo detiene de un brazo.

Espera; no me dejes a mi suerte por favor; es una cita de amor; que tú no te has enamorado?.- le pregunta picara y divertidamente el abuelo Saito a Inuyasha; el cual solo se queda serio; porque aunque no quiera admitirlo; ya estaba enamorado de Kagome. Anda ayuda a este viejo y pobre corazón herido.- le pide el abuelo cantando lo último que dijo, Inuyasha no le quedo de otra más que reírse y acompañarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa área de apuestas debería estar instalada.- le dice Rin a Renkotsu; quien estaba ayudando a supervisar los puestos.

Ya va estar listo; no se preocupe.-le dice tranquilamente Renkotsu.

Bueno; yo veré que no falte fichas y dados y esas cosas.- le dice Rin más tranquila a Renkotsu; quien se retira para preparar el puesto que faltaba. En eso llega Sesshoumaru, quien estaba buscando a Inuyasha; cuando llega se topa con Rin. Al verse de frente se quedan hipnotizados el uno con el otro.

Perdóneme.- le dice Rin saliendo de trance.

No se preocupe señorita; estaba buscando a mi hermano Inuyasha; no lo ha visto?.- le dice amablemente Sesshoumaru. Pero sin que se dieran cuenta uno de los dos; cerca de ahí estaba Jaylin; que como le dijeron que no se aleje de sus hermanos, estaba cerca del mas grande, mientras estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate; estaba viendo pícaramente como Sesshoumaru y Rin hablaban, estaban bastante nerviosos, cuando Sesshoumaru le dijo que buscaba a Inuyasha; casi se bota de a risa, pero se contuvo, para que su hermano no la descubra.

Por favor Sesshoumaru; no solo estabas buscando a Inuyasha; también estabas buscando a Rin.- decía Jaylin con voz bajita.

Si, de hecho lo acabo de ver, le entregaron un premio.- le dice nerviosamente Rin; se sentía débil cuando Sesshoumaru estaba con ella.

Entonces no se ha ido?.-

Pues, no.-

Qué bien; eso me tranquiliza.- dice alegremente Sesshoumaru; aunque no lo expresara en su cara.

Y a donde va?.- le pregunta Rin.

Pues ahora que mi hermano está bien y aun esta aquí, me quedare otro rato.- le dice Sesshoumaru.

Se ve que tu, Kouga y Jaylin, se llevan bien con él y que lo quieren mucho.- le dice Rin alegremente.

Pues sí; Inuyasha puede ser brusco y algo atarantado, pero tiene un gran corazón, es un buen hermano, y para Jaylin ha sido como un padre, además de un hermano mayor. Fue un gran padre para ella; aunque también nos considera a mí y a Kouga como unos grandes padres.- le explica Sesshoumaru. Pero Rin se queda callada, la invadió la tristeza porque recordó que hace días su padre acababa de morir, y al escuchar que Inuyasha fue como un padre para Jaylin, al igual que Kouga y Sesshoumaru. Rin se retira un poco para tener algo de estabilidad emocional.

Perdóneme Rin; no sabía que mi comentario le pusiera triste.- se disculpa rápidamente Sesshoumaru al ver que Rin casi suelta lagrimas.

No, está bien; solo que no dejo de pensar en mi papa; le gustaban estas fiestas. Era tan bueno, tan noble y jamás le hizo daño a nadie.- decía Rin; y sin darse cuenta ella y Sesshoumaru enlazaron sus manos; provocando que Jaylin se riera en secreto, porque era tan obvio que esos dos ya se querían. En eso se dan cuenta y se separan rápidamente.

Bueno; debo irme, debo revisar los puestos de la feria.- dijo Rin al separarse e irse.

Te acompaño.- le ofreció amablemente Sesshoumaru.

No; si mi mama nos ve, se va a enojar.- dijo Rin con temor.

No te apures; si nos ve, me voy rápido; va?.- le dice Sesshoumaru a lo cual ella accede. Pero se pone tan nerviosa que dejo caer sus cosas al suelo sin querer.

Yo le ayudo.- le dice Sesshoumaru al levantar sus libros. Los levanta y se da cuenta que son libros de poesía.

Pablo Neruda; Lorca, Benedetti. Te gusta la poesía?.- le pregunta curiosamente Sesshoumaru; al ayudarla a levantarse.

Pues sí; me encanta leer. Le dice Rin.

A mí también; sabes?; si tuviera la oportunidad; seguiría estudiando, me encanta la poesía.- le dice Sesshoumaru causando asombro en Rin.

También me gusta la música; pero más leer, es como un refugio para mi.- le dice Sesshoumaru al guardar los libros en la mochila de Rin.

Para mi igual.-

A mi hermanita, desde que era pequeña; hice que se le inculcara el gusto por la lectura; y de hecho también le encanta leer; y desde pequeña Inuyasha o yo la dormíamos con una canción.- comenta Sesshoumaru.

De veras; y qué tipo de lectura le gusta; también lee poesía?- pregunta Rin emocionada.

No mucho; le encantan mas las novelas de misterio; le fascina sobre todo leer cuentos de terror; mitología; leyendas; ese tipo de cosas.-

Ella está estudiando literatura?.- le pregunta Rin con interés.

No; ella estudia Filosofía; va en segundo semestre en la Universidad de Mito.- le contesta Sesshoumaru.

_Ayy; me van a hacer sonrojar ustedes dos.-_ pensaba burlonamente Jaylin al escuchar lo que decían de ella.

Sabes Sesshoumaru; somos muy parecidos; a los dos nos gusta leer, sobre todo poesía; a los dos se nos murió nuestro padre; y somos sensibles.- le dice Rin a Sesshoumaru algo sonrojada.

Yo también pienso lo mismo; me gusto mucho platicar contigo Rin.- le dice Sesshoumaru al tomar una de sus manos y besarla delicadamente.

_Aayy hermano; sigo pensando que algún día tendrás que decidir entre Kagura y Rin.-_ pensó Jaylin al ver como su hermano mayor le besaba la mano a Rin.

Son novios, son novios, son novios.- decía un grupo de niñas que pasaba por ahí al ver juntos a Rin y Sesshoumaru. Ella solo las calla y el se ríe. En eso Jaylin ya no puede más y sale de su escondite riéndose.

En donde andabas Jaylin?.- le pregunta Sesshoumaru al ver llegar a su hermana.

Pues por aquí viendo la feria.- le contesta Jaylin tratando de ocultar que estaba ahí desde hace un rato.

Y porque andas riéndote?.- le pregunta su hermano sospechando que su hermana estuvo escuchando todo.

Acabo de llegar y escuche a estas niñas burlando se de ustedes diciendo que son novios.- le contesta Jaylin tratando de ocultar que estuvo espiándolo todo el tiempo.

Jaylin; te conozco y sé que estuviste aquí desde hace rato.- le dice Sesshoumaru.

Me dijiste que no me alejara mucho de ti o de los demás.-

Te dije que no te alejaras mucho; no que anduvieras de chismosa.- le regaña Sesshoumaru.

Está bien, me voy y los dejo solos.- le dice Jaylin al alejarse de ahí.

Espera un poco hermana.-

Que paso?.-

Cuantos chocolates te has comido?.- le pregunta Sesshoumaru al ver la barra de chocolate que Jaylin estaba comiendo. El y sus hermanos saben que si ella come mucho chocolate, le salen granitos en la cara y anda angustiada por eso, porque tardan una semana en quitárseles por completo.

Con este son dos apenas que como.- le contesta Jaylin.

No comas tantos; sabes bien que pasa cuando comes tanto chocolate.- le recuerda Sesshoumaru al dejarla ir.

Que es lo que le sucede si come tanto chocolate?.- le pregunta Rin curiosa.

Le salen granitos en la cara y anda angustiada después por eso; porque tarda una semana en quitarle el acné.- le responde Sesshoumaru.

Tu hermanita; sí que es traviesa; cuántos años tiene?.-

Tiene apenas dieciocho años; y si es bastante traviesa; pero es noble y buena gente.- le responde Sesshoumaru tranquilamente. Después Rin se va a supervisar los puestos y Sesshoumaru la acompaña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kouga estaba en un puesto de comida; específicamente de tacos; ya llevaba como cuatro tacos y no se saciaba.

Denme uno de chicharrón, dos de papa y uno de chorizo por favor. Tiene de queso?; también de queso por favor.- pedía Kouga mientras se terminaba un taco de carne con tomate. En eso llega Ayame por detrás y le tapa los ojos.

Mmmmhhhh; ese perfume; solo debe ser de la mujer más linda de la fiesta.- dice Kouga al terminar sus tacos y haciendo como un juego; Ayame le quita sus manos y él se voltea solo para confirmar sus sospechas.

Wow, eso les debes de decir a todas las mujeres para que caigan redonditas a tus pies.-le dice Ayame siguiéndole el juego a Kouga.

Pues la verdad no; nadie tiene las manos tan suavecitas como tu.- le dice Kouga al besarle las manos.

Ahh, también eso les debes de decir a todas.- le dice Ayame aun siguiendo el juego.

Claro que no, tú crees que es muy fácil encontrar a una mujer como tú?.-

No sé, dime tú.-

Pues claro que no, usted es única.- le responde Kouga seductoramente. Ella solo se echa a reír.

Pues no sé si creerte, porque tienes cara de pícaro.- le dice Ayame pícaramente.

Tu disfrutas poniéndome nervioso con tu belleza, no es así?.- le dice juguetonamente Kouga. Pero como sucedió con Sesshoumaru y Rin; Jaylin andaba de chismosa con su tercer hermano.

_Aaayy, Ayame, si supieras que eres la primerita mujer con la que mi hermano se interesa, sé que es un juego lo que hacen, pero es enserio.-_ pensaba Jaylin mientras comía esta vez un algodón de azúcar.

Pues si te molesta yo me voy.- dice Ayame al retirarse de ahí.

No, no, no, espera, Ayame, no te vayas, quiero tenerte cerca.- le dice Kouga mientras la detenía de un brazo. En eso se van a un lugar algo apartado de la feria, en un jardín de la casa en donde tienen arcos enormes que lo adornan. Pero sin que se dieran cuenta, Jaylin los seguía de cerca.

Aaayyy me quede con hambre.- se quejo Kouga mientras caminaba y se sobaba la panza. El era bastante comelón de pequeño y no se saciaba pronto.

Pues cuantos tacos comiste?.- le pregunta curiosamente Ayame.

Como siete.- le contesta Kouga.

No es bueno que comas tanto; te hará daño en la panza.- le reprende Ayame a modo de juego.

Está bien solo porque tú me lo dices.-le dice Kouga coquetamente en broma.

Jejeje, lo mismo te deben decir tus otras novias, no es asi?.-

No, porque la verdad, no tengo, además no me interesaba tener una, ni siquiera a mis hermanos; pero a Sesshoumaru anda con las ganas.- confiesa Kouga.

Y porque no les interesaba?.-pregunta inocentemente Ayame.

Pues, porque debíamos de proteger y cuidar siempre a mi hermanita Jaylin, si teníamos mujer, nos desviaríamos de ese deber.- le confiesa Kouga.

Aayy, Kouga, tu y los otros dos deben de aprender que ya estoy grande, ya no soy una bebe para que me cuiden tanto; es tiempo de que se interesen en una mujer de una buena vez_.-_ murmuro bajito Jaylin al escuchar eso; desde siempre, sus hermanos sobreprotegían a ella y a Kikio, como si fueran bebes; y eso en ocasiones les hartaba. Supuso, que por lo mismo, Kikio no había dicho nada al inicio sobre su relación con su amante.

Pero si ella ya esta grande, pues cuanto tiene; 15, 16 años?.- pregunta curiosamente Ayame.

Pues la verdad, tiene dieciocho; cumple los diecinueve en unos cuantos meses.- le dice Kouga.

Ahí está; ella ya está bastante grande como para que la cuiden tanto.-

Supongo que tienes razón.-

Además, al tener mujer no desviarías tu deber de cuidarla si saber dividir tu tiempo.- le dice sabiamente Ayame.

Yo también digo lo mismo Ayame.- murmuro Jaylin al estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

Supongo que tienes razón.- confiesa Kouga

Estaban haciéndose bromas y coqueteando entre ellos, que en una de esas se dan un beso en los labios; se besan largamente. En eso Jaylin al verlos, se rie y se va antes de que la descubra; hasta ahora comprobó con dos de sus hermanos de que se están enamorando y pronto olvidarían el juramento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Donde estarán Rin y Ayame?.-pregunta desesperada Kaguya; quien estaba cerca de Naraku.

No se preocupe, aquí en su casa están seguras.- dice Naraku tranquilamente al fumar un puro.

Pero es que al padre Mioga le encanta invitar a todo el mundo; se cuela cada gentuza.- dice despectivamente Kaguya. En eso pasa cerca de ellos Jaylin; quien al verlos saluda amablemente y está a punto de irse. Pero ellos al verla la detienen.

Oye tu, espera detente.- le dice Kaguya al hablarle. Pero por el ruido de música Jaylin no alcanzo a escucharla y se va. En eso Naraku la detiene de un brazo.

Que no oíste que te detengas chamaca?.-le dice Naraku al detenerla y llevarla con Kaguya.

Discúlpenme, pero no alcance a oír por el ruido que hay; además quien es usted para que me jale del brazo?.- le contesta molesta Jaylin al voltearlos a ver. Ellos al verla, tuvieron la misma reacción que las tres hijas de Kaguya y su padre. Se sorprendieron del parecido que tenía con la joven que se apareció en la noche que velaron a Onigumo; quien además revelo ser su novia y esperar un hijo de él. Pero no podía ser; porque según Kaguya, ella murió; y Naraku la mato justo esa misma noche. Pero no podía ser ella; porque Kikio tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes; y esa joven tiene cabello plateado con mechones negros y los ojos dorados; como dos de los albañiles que trabajaban en la construcción de la cabaña.

Quien eres tú para hablarme como si fueras alguien de aquí?.- le dice Kaguya con aires de grandeza.

Pues solo saludaba, señora; además quien es usted para que me hable así?.- le dice Jaylin con voz calmada pero molesta.

No le hables así a doña Kaguya niñita.- le regaño Naraku al tratar de agarrarla del brazo fuertemente, pero ella esquivo su ataque a tiempo.

Discúlpeme; gran señora Kaguya.- dijo Jaylin con sarcasmo.

Niñita; sabes con quien tratas?.- le pregunta molesta Kaguya.

Tengo que saber?.- pregunta Jaylin furiosa.

Soy Kaguya Ungoshi de Higurashi; soy la viuda de Onigumo Higurashi.- le dice Kaguya; a lo cual Jaylin le entro furia; pero se contuvo; además más tarde hablaría con sus hermanos, para que en lugar de matar a las hijas de Onigumo, maten a la viuda porque es una vieja pesada.

El nombre Kaguya Ungoshi no me suena; pero el Higurashi sí; porque hace tiempo leí en las noticias la muerte de su esposo.-

Qué bien que estés enterada; ahora responde; porque me hablas como si fueras alguien de este lugar?.-

Mire señora; yo solo por cortesía saludaba; además usted solo por ser rica y la viuda de un hacendado famoso, no debe tratar así a la gente; si quiere que la traten con respeto; usted haga lo mismo.- le contesta Jaylin, para Kaguya eso fue un golpe bajo; nadie, pero nadie le hablaba así; solamente lo hacia su padre.

Chamaca; que no tienes vergüenza de lo que acabas de decir?.- le pregunta Naraku a Jaylin.

Porque debería?; si solo digo la verdad; si alguien quiere ser tratado con respeto; el mismo debe de respetar a los demás.- le contesta Jaylin bastante segura, en eso Kaguya ya molesta le iba a dar una cachetada a Jaylin por su insolencia; pero antes de hacerlo; alguien le detiene e brazo.

Deténgase; nadie trata así a mi hermana menor; no se atreva a pegarle; entendido?.- dijo quien llego a detenerla; Jaylin voltea y ve que es su hermano Inuyasha.

Que se cree usted al detenerme?; esta chamaca me dijo insolencias.- dijo Kaguya molesta a Inuyasha.

Escuche todo; además mi hermana no dijo cosas sin sentido, ella solo dijo la verdad y se defendió.- contesta Inuyasha molesto abrazando a Jaylin.

Pues, no me extraña porque es así; siendo hermana de unos simples albañiles, se nota que no tuvo buena educación.- le contesta cínicamente Kaguya; Jaylin iba a responderle; pero se contuvo y se marcho con Inuyasha.

Estas bien; no te hicieron daño?- le pregunta Inuyasha a Jaylin cuando se alejaron.

No; solo el tipo ese que estaba con la vieja, me jalo fuerte y bruscamente del brazo.- le dice Jaylin; Inuyasha se enoja e iba a enfrentarlo; pero ella lo detiene y se van de ahí.

Ves porque me preocupo por mis hijas Naraku?; con gentuza como esa no deben ni mezclarse.- le dice Kaguya molesta por lo de hace minutos.

No se preocupe; solo fue una niña que no sabe respetar; además sus hijas están seguras aquí en la hacienda.-

Gracias Naraku; eres un buen apoyo.- le agradece Kaguya; en eso escuchan a alguien cantar; y descubren que es el abuelo.

Pero que hace mi papa?; di ordenes de que lo encierren de nuevo.- dice Kaguya y va a donde está su padre. Lo encuentra en el escenario con varias personas, quienes lo escuchaban cantar.

Yo sé bien…que estoy afuera, pero el día que yo me muera se que tendrás que llorar (llorar y llorar, llorar y llorar) dirás que no quisiste, pero vas a estar triste, y así te vas a quedar.

Con dinero o sin dinero yo hago siempre lo que quiero y mi palabra es la ley… no tengo trono ni reina, ni nadie que me comprenda pero sigo siendo el rey.

Una piedra en el camino me enseña que mi destino era rodar y rodar (rodar y rodar, rodar y rodar), después me digo un arriero que no hay que llegar el primero, pero hay que saber llegar.

Con dinero o sin dinero hago siempre lo que quiero y mi palabra es la ley, no tengo trono no reina, ni nadie que me comprenda pero sigo siendo el rey…

Cantaba alegremente el abuelo; pero la verdad ya estaba muy tomado; porque se había bebido dos botellas de sake y estaba tomando otra más. En eso llegan Kaguya y Naraku; quienes se disculpan ante la gente y se llevan de ahí a don Saito. Al inicio el abuelo se resiste; pero después se lo logran llevar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome estaba buscando a Inuyasha para entregarle de una vez su premio; lo encuentra en un puesto de aguas frescas junto con su hermana Jaylin; llega y pone el trofeo en la mesa.

Tome este trofeo es suyo.- le dice Kagome al ponerlo en la mesa.

Jaylin; ve un ratito a ver a feria.- le ordena Inuyasha a su hermana; pero ella de nuevo se queda de chismosa con su hermano; pero se alejo lo suficiente para que no la descubran.

Ya le dije que se lo de a su marido; él lo disfrutara más que yo.- le dice Inuyasha a Kagome bastante serio.

Me da la impresión de que se molesto que estoy casada?.- le pregunta Kagome a Inuyasha.

_A mí se me hace que sí; aaayyy Inu; quieras o no, te estás enamorando de ella.-_ pensó Jaylin al escuchar decir eso de Kagome.

Como cree; solo me sorprendió nada mas.- le contesta Inuyasha al tomar un poco de agua.

Y eso afectara su manera de tratarme?.- le pregunta seriamente Kagome.

Pues fíjese que sí; como ya está casada.- dice Inuyasha al levantarse y enfrentarse a Kagome.

Pues le diré toda la verdad, para que no haya más sorpresas. Tengo un año de casada, vivo en la hacienda con mi marido; mis hermanas; mi madre y mi abuelo. Algo más que quieres saber?.- le dice sarcásticamente Kagome.

Pues no; no me quiero enterar de los detalles.- dice Inuyasha dándole un énfasis sarcástico a lo último.

Me alegro; porque no tiene ese derecho.- le dice Kagome ya molesta. Se va pero Inuyasha la detiene.

Espérese; va a ver a su marido?.- le pregunta burlón Inuyasha en el oído a Kagome.

Ese es asunto mío; disfrute su premio y que lo aproveche.- le dice Kagome enojada al retirarse; Inuyasha solo se va molesto al puesto y avienta enojado el premio al suelo.

Que paso?.- pregunto Jaylin al llegar fingiendo no saber nada.

Nada importante; ven vamos por la feria.- le dice Inuyasha al llevarla a los juegos.

_Uy hermano; por mucho que disimules; estas molesto porque sabes que Kagome está casada con otro y no eres tu.-_ piensa Jayin al caminar.

Todo el día estuvieron en la feria jugando cada atracción y comiendo; sobre todo Kouga, que se la pasaba a come y come; las tres parejas estaban juntas; solo que con Inuyasha y Kagome; cuando lograban estar juntos llegaba Naraku y echaba a perder el momento. Cuando Rin y Sesshoumaru estaba en un juego de lotería; el cual ella estaba a cargo; en una de esas saca la carta del corazón; y Sesshoumaru grita: "ese me lo robaron" causando que ella se sonroje y los demás se rían.

Después la fiesta acaba e Inuyasha estaba paseando en su caballo por los alrededores de la hacienda Higurashi.

Kagome no es una mujer libre; no es libre.- decía una y otra vez Inuyasha. En eso en un arco hay como una luz que lo atonta un poco; y ve una silueta saliendo de ella; se aclara la luz y resulta que quien salía de ella era Kagome; portaba un vestido blanco fino y hermoso. Inuyasha se baja del caballo y se pone frente a Kagome. Se quedan en silencio unos minutos; Inuyasha se acerca a Kagome, y él a ella; se acercan más; y en eso ocurre; se dan el beso que tanto querían. Pero en ese momento Kagome despierta en su cama y resulta que fue solo un sueño, en donde Inuyasha la besaba; pero lo sintió tan real, trata de dormir de nuevo; pero apenas puede.

Era de mañana y Sayo estaba con don Saito arreglando su ropa y enterándose de los detalles de la fiesta. Ella nunca bajo a la fiesta; a eso al abuelo se le hizo muy raro; le pregunto a Sayo porque no fue y ella solo dijo que quería descansar.

Pero si cuando Onigumo vivía, tu ibas a todas las fiestas.- le dice don Saito a Sayo la cual solo se queda callada. Sayo; extrañas a Onigumo?.- le pregunta el abuelo seriamente.

Pues, s-si lo extraño mucho. Porque pregunta?- dice Sayo nerviosa.

Sabes que todo veo, todo oigo; Sayo; dime algo; tu amabas a Onigumo; realmente estabas enamorada de el?; dime, sabes que yo guardo secretos; confía en mi.- le pide el abuelo y ella le dijo toda la verdad; siempre lo amo desde que lo conoció; en silencio lo amaba; pero él jamás le correspondió, y en una noche el estaba tomado; ella lo llevo a su cama; en eso se dejo llevar y se metió con él; el jamás recordó aquella noche; después se embarazo y nació de esa unión una niña.

Y ella donde esta?.- le pregunta el abuelo.

Doña Kaguya la dio en adopción a los pocos días de nacer. No sé en donde está ahora.- confiesa Sayo entre sollozos, Saito se enoja; no por lo que dijo Sayo de meterse con su yerno; sino por lo que hizo la desalmada de su hija con la bebe de Sayo. Pero trata de consolarla lo más que puede.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban los hermanos Taisho en su casa; los tres varones estaban en el baño; en bóxers y rasurándose; Jaylin apenas se levantaba.

Kagome Higurashi está casada; demonios.- esto último lo dijo Inuyasha al cortarse sin querer con la navaja de afeitar.

Y es con el tal Naraku.- lo dijo enojado Inuyasha al aventar la navaja y agarrar una toalla para limpiarse. Sus hermanos; al igual que Jaylin, sospechaban de que Inuyasha estaba enojado porque Kagome está casada con otro antes que el la conociera.

Y esto; afecta nuestros planes?.- le pregunta Kouga como sospechando algo.

Como crees?; nosotros juramos que nos íbamos a vengar y lo vamos a hacer; as tres hijas de Onigumo pagaran caro.- dijo Inuyasha; pero sus hermanos sospechaban otra cosa. Ayer mismo, su hermana le dijo, porque no mejor matar a la viuda que a las hijas. Pero él le contesto que el juramento no cambiara para nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Podrías prepararme un caballo Renkotsu?; debo ver los limites que colindan nuestra hacienda con la de los Urratia.- le pidió amablemente Kagome a Renkostsu; el cual amablemente le dijo que enseguida lo hará. En cuanto se va Kagome ve que están llegando los cuatro Taisho a su hacienda. Inuyasha al verla se que pasmado; se va directo a ella y sus hermanos y hermana inician con la construcción.

Que hacen aquí?; es domingo.- le pregunta extrañada Kagome.

Mire señora; nosotros venimos a cumplir nuestro trabajo aquí en la hacienda; hicimos una promesa, y entre más pronto acabemos el trabajo, mejor para nosotros. Me entiende?- le dijo Inuyasha. Y_ así; no me dolerá verla con su marido todos los días; sabiendo que está casada.-_ pensó Inuyasha.

Si cree; que me gusta su esfuerzo, se equivoca; yo soy a menos interesada en que se construya esa cabaña.- le dijo Kagome; la verdad ella no quería que se hiciera esa cabaña; porque si se hace, sería un infierno para ella, al tener que irse a vivir allí con Naraku.

Mire nada más; que quiere que hagamos; que dejemos de trabajar para darle gusto?.- le pregunta sarcásticamente Inuyasha.

Me queda claro que a usted no le importa lo que yo sienta.- le dice Kagome enojada; a lo cual Inuyasha se sintió mal al haber hecho eso. En eso Kagome se va; pero Inuyasha la detiene por la cintura, agarrándola firmemente.

Porque dice eso?; no me deje con la palabra en la boca; no se vaya.- le pide Inuyasha. En ese momento los dos se quedan anonaos observándose mutuamente. Jayin estaba cerca; escucho todo y por lo que dijo Kagome, supone que ella no es feliz con su marido; y con lo que le dijo a Inuyasha; saco la teoría de que ella también se está enamorando de él.

Estaban Kaguya; Rin y Ayame cortando flores para ponerlas en la capilla personal que tienen en la hacienda; en eso Ayame se separa de ellas; y se encuentra con Kouga; quien cargaba material de construcción; va con él y el a ella. Se besan con fervor; en eso Rin los descucbre y se asusta; sabía muy bien que su madre podría ser cruel con su hermana si la encontraba en tales situaciones. Su madre se acerca; ella idea un plan para que no los descubra.

Mama.- grita desesperada Rin cuando su madre casi llega donde estaba la pareja. Kaguya solo se confunde ante el grito de su hija.

Qué; que te pasa Rin?.- le pregunta confundida Kaguya. La pareja al oír el grito de Rin se separa y Kouga se va.

Es, que hay muchas espinas; te puedes lastimar; es mejor que uses unos guantes, y….y…..- decía Rin, varias cosas sin sentido y Kaguya solo la observaba extrañada. Después de reprenderla un poco; pregunta por Kagome; pero nadie sabe dónde está.

Kagome aun estaba con Inuyasha; no sabía porque, pero cuando le agarro la cintura; no sintió repulsión, como la vez en que casi se besan. Pero en eso recobro la cordura y reacciono.

Suélteme, me está lastimando.- le dice Kagome al recobrar los sentidos.

Perdóneme, **señora.-** le dice Inuyasha dando énfasis a señora; la suelta y se va a hacer el trabajo de construcción.

_Que es esto; que es lo que siento cuando Inuyasha me mira, me toca, se me acerca; será amor? No sé, pero es fuerte que me detiene el corazón, me hierve la sangre. Es como Fuego en la Sangre.- _todo eso pensaba Kagome cuando Inuyasha la soltó; y ella lo vio trabajar en la construcción y se sonrojo al verlo sin camisa, por el calor que hacía.

Hola.- la saludo de repente Jaylin y Kagome salió de trance.

Hola, buenos días.- le devuelve el saludo repentinamente Kagome, se asusto cuando Jaylin le hablo de repente.

Te sientes rara cuando mi hermano Inuyasha está cerca de ti; verdad?.-

Por-porque preguntas eso Jaylin?; claro que no.- trata de ocultar la verdad Kagome, pero lo que le dijo Jaylin era cierto; ella se sentía rara con Inuyasha.

No intentes ocultarlo; puedes confiar en mí, si algo conocen bien mis hermanos de mí, es que en caso de ser necesario no digo nada.- le trata de calmar Jaylin.

Bien, pero no digas nada; creo que Inuyasha me está empezando a atraer; no sé que es pero es fuerte lo que siento cuando él está cerca.- le confiesa Kagome a Jaylin; la cual solo esta seria.

No te vayas a enojar; pero creo que te estás enamorando de el.- le dice finalmente Jaylin, a lo cual Kagome se sonroja.

Pero que dices?; yo estoy casada.- le dice nerviosamente Kagome.

Lo sé; pero la pregunta es: amas a tu marido?.- le pregunta Jaylin a Kagome bastante seria; la cual solo se queda callada, porque es cierto, no ama a Naraku, solo se caso con el por obligación después de su desgracia.

Jaylin, ven un momento.- la llama Sesshoumaru; a lo cual Jaylin se va y deja a Kagome pensativa.

_Es cierto; no amo a Naraku; que me hace esta joven, que me hace reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos?; creo que ella tiene razón, me empiezo a enamorar de su hermano Inuyasha.-_ piensa Kagome y se va de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin estaba regañando a su hermana por lo de hace rato; pero Ayame solo le agradece por salvarla de su madre; pero Rin la manda a confesarse, pero Ayame se niega. Entre tanto regaño, Ayame le confiesa que los tres están solteritos porque hasta ahora no tenían novia, a lo cual Rin se queda callada; porque secretamente lo ve como oportunidad de estar con Sesshoumaru. Mientras tanto los Taisho estaban platicando sobre cómo se sintieron con las Higurashi; Kouga solo platicaba como se sintió con Ayame y el beso que se dieron; a lo cual Sesshoumaru se rie y cuenta que platico ayer con Rin, a lo cual Kouga se burla, pero él se defiende; Inuyasha no dijo mucho, solo que no sabe como acercarse a Kagome si está casada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me vas a decir, quien te saco de aquí para que hagas el ridículo entre toda la gente?.- le pregunta Kaguya a su padre; quienes estaban en su cuarto y el abuelo jugaba con sus soldaditos.

Ya te dije que fueron dos ángeles que volaron del cielo y me sacaron.- le contestaba su padre mientras seguía con sus soldaditos de juguete.

Te advierto que quien haya sido lo pagara caro.-amenaza Kaguya.

Y yo te advierto que si sigues encerrándome, te avergonzare aun mas frente a la gente; así que tú decides.- le dijo el abuelo tranquilamente mientras seguía con sus soldaditos, Kaguya solo se va.

Afuera estaban los hermanos Taisho trabajando en la construcción, en eso pasa cerca Kagome en el caballo de su padre y mira Inuyasha; el también se le queda observando a Kagome, en cuanto ella se va, sale Naraku e Inuyasha siente ganas de golpearlo. Pero se contiene.

Les puedo preguntar algo a los tres?.- dice Jaylin a sus hermanos sacando de trance a Inuyasha.

Que sucede?.-pregunta Kouga.

Que sienten ustedes por las Higurashi?.- les pregunta su hermanita, sorprendiendo grandemente a sus hermanos.

Pues nada; sabes que debemos vengarnos de ellas; además nosotros no tendremos mujer porque tenemos el deber de protégete y cuidarte.- le dice Inuyasha nervioso por la pregunta de su hermana.

Si claro; y yo soy Andrea Bocelli.- lo dijo sarcásticamente. Aunque digan que no sienten nada por ellas más que odio; se les nota que les gustan las hermanas Higurashi.- les dice su hermana causando asombro a los tres, sabiendo que sus palabras son correctas.

Pero que dices hermanita?.- le contesta Sesshoumaru.

Aunque lo nieguen, ayer en la fiesta se les veía muy juntitos y se comían mutuamente con los ojos. Pero escúchenme bien, es tiempo de que se interesen por una mujer; yo ya estoy grande como para que me cuiden como bebe; si saben dividir su tiempo cuando tengan una mujer, no habrá problemas.- les termina por decir su hermana; a lo cual se quedan callados, porque tenía razón, si saben dividirse aun podrán seguir protegiéndola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome cabalgaba en el caballo de su padre; en eso se baja y empieza a recordar el tacto del brazo de Inuyasha en su cintura y como se sintió ante eso.

Porque mi cuerpo no lo rechaza?- se preguntaba Kagome; además recordó las palabras de la hermana menor de Inuyasha.

_Flash back_

_No te vayas a enojar; pero creo que te estás enamorando de el.-__ le dice finalmente Jaylin, a lo cual Kagome se sonroja._

_Pero que dices?; yo estoy casada.-__ le dice nerviosamente Kagome._

_Lo sé; pero la pregunta es: amas a tu marido?.-__ le pregunta Jaylin a Kagome bastante seria; la cual solo se queda callada, porque es cierto, no ama a Naraku, solo se caso con el por obligación después de su desgracia._

_Fin de flash back_

Cuánta razón tiene ella; tal vez si ama de una vez a Inuyasha; y no amara jamás a Naraku. En eso llega Naraku en otro caballo.

Que haces aquí?- le pregunta Naraku al bajar del caballo.

Vine a ver estas tierras; mi padre decia que aquí se puede sembrar chile, arroz o tomate; quiero cumplir su deseo.-

Yo me encargo de eso.- se ofrece Naraku.

Te pido que no intervengas; me hare cargo personalmente.- le dice amablemente Kagome. En eso el caballo del padre de Kagome se pone inquieto al estar cerca de Naraku a lo cual ella se extraña.

También quería hablar contigo sobre ayer.- le dice Naraku.

Porque insistes en que estemos unidos?; bien sabes que no te amo y jamás lo hare; dame mi libertad, dame el divorcio.- le suplica Kagome.

Pero yo te amo Kagome.- le dice maliciosamente Naraku y la toca; ella intenta separarse de él; pero él no la suelta, Kagome se cae al suelo, Naraku se agacha y no la deja levantarse, se pone encima de ella y empieza a besarle el cuello sin compasión.

Nooo; suéltame, suéltame.!!!!!!!!!.- le gritaba Kagome tratando de quitárselo de encima. Pero Naraku no se quitaba de Kagome; ella empezaba a horrorizarse porque estaba recordando la noche en que la violaron sin compasión; y ahora su marido estaba por hacer lo mismo. En eso se sale de Naraku como puede y huye en el caballo de su padre y Naraku la persigue en el suyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba Kaguya reganando a los Taisho por participar en el jaripeo sin permiso, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru y Jaylin casi se descontrolan y le contestan a la vieja pesada; pero se contuvieron. En eso Kaguya se va y el abuelo aparece vestido de detective.

Jejejeje; ya veo que Sor Tormenta les vino a dar una mala pasada. Pero en fin; yo vengo a agradecerles por haberme salvado.- les dice el abuelo Saito.

No tiene porque agradecer; lo hicimos con gusto.- le contesta Inuyasha.

En fin; yo conozco un poco de construcción y si tienen una duda; vengan conmigo y con gusto ayudare.- se ofrece don Saito; en eso escuchan que Kagome viene a todo galope; no puede controlar el caballo; quien esta desbocado, Inuyasha corre a ayudarla; tampoco puede detener el caballo; todos se asustan, y para detenerlo de una vez, Inuyasha se cuelga del cuello del caballo y por fin se detiene, y ayuda a Kagome a bajarse de él.

Estas bien?.- le pregunta Inuyasha.

Si; gracias.- le contesta Kagome.

Estas bien?- pregunta Naraku al llegar; ella solo lo ve con odio por lo de hace rato.

No te me vuelvas acercar.- le dice Kagome fríamente y se va.

Kagome entra corriendo a la casa y se encuentra con Ayame, quien le pregunta porque esta así; pero ella solo sigue corriendo y llorando a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha; cada vez te ganas mas mi admiración; te veré mañana.- le dice el abuelo al retirarse.

Inuyasha; que te pasa?.- le reclamo Sesshoumaru.

Qué, que me pasa?; a esa mujer casi la dejaron morirse.- le contesta Inuyasha de mal modo.

Recuerda Inuyasha que ella es nuestra enemiga al igual que las otras dos; debemos vengarnos; tú lo recuerdas a cada rato y ahora yo lo hare contigo; juramos vengarnos de ellas; se lo juramos a Kikio.- le recuerda Kouga; pero Inuyasha solo se retira.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya no se qué hacer doña Kaguya; yo amo a Kagome; la amo; la procuro; pero ella me rechaza con tanta fuerza, como si yo intentara violarla, le juro que ya no se qué hacer.- se queja Naraku con desesperación y tristeza bastante fingida en el despacho de Kaguya; ella accede a hablar con Kagome sobre esto, a lo cual el agradece. Pero le dice que tomo la decisión de divorciarse mejor de Kagome, pero Kaguya se escandaliza y no le permite eso. Ella no quiere que Naraku se vaya, trata de consolarlo lo más que pueda y lo convence de que se quede.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome lloraba desconsolada en su habitación; Ayame la consolaba lo más que podía.

No lo amo; Ayame, nuestra vida es un infierno.- decía Kagome desconsolada

Kagome; tal vez no le diste a Naraku; la oportunidad.- le dijo Ayame.

No quiero; no puedo Ayame.-

Kagome; si conocieras a un hombre que te amara y tu lo amaras de vuelta; te irias con el aunque fuese pobre?.- le pregunta Ayame, tratando de ver si Kagome aun podía amar sin tener asco.

Claro que lo haría; no me importaría si fuese pobre o no; me iría con él, pero yo no puedo amar.-dice tristemente Kagome.

Esa noche Kagome estaba en su habitación meditando varias cosas; en eso escucha que alguien sube a su balcón y abre su ventana y se mete a su cuarto; descubre que esa persona es Inuyasha.

Qué hace usted aquí?.-pregunta nerviosa Kagome.

Necesitaba verte.- le contesta Inuyasha.

Para qué?.- le pregunta Kagome al retirarse un poco de la ventana.

Kagome.- suplica Inuyasha al ponerse enfrente de ella; se acerca a ella y le acaricia con ternura la cabeza, y ella no lo rechaza ni siente asco. Le acaricia el cabello suavemente; después su cara, y por ultimo sus labios, ella se siente bien ante esas caricias. El se acerca poco a poco; le acaricia con las dos manos el rostro; ella cierra los ojos disfrutando esas caricias. Inuyasha ya no puede mas y besa a Kagome en los labios; ella se sorprende de que ese beso no le repugne y al contrario de los besos robados y desagradables que le daba Naraku; el de Inuyasha es un beso tierno; lleno de amor y pasión.

Inuyasha se encontraba besando con pasión a Kagome y cuando ella le correspondió; se sintió feliz y la beso con más fuerza, pero siendo cariñoso, en una de esas Kagome se separa un poco; pero él la atrae de nuevo hacia él y la besa otra vez en los labios; ella no lo rechaza; se quedan besándose largamente. Pero en eso Kagome se separa repentinamente; Inuyasha se sorprende el porqué se separo de él cuando disfrutaba de sus labios tan dulces.

No debió; no debió besarme.- le dice Kagome faltándole el aire.

Porque no?; si lo deseaba tanto. Y entiendo que tu también lo necesitabas Kagome; si me correspondiste- le dice Inuyasha confundido. Se acerca de nuevo a ella y la besa otra vez; con esos besos se le olvidaban sus penas y tristezas, le besa el cuello suavemente; pero en eso.

Entienda…...entienda que yo no soy una mujer libre.- le dice Kagome entrecortadamente; Inuyasha se enfurece y se separa de ella.

Ya lo sé; no tenías que recordármelo; hubiera dado la mitad de mi vida por no enterarme.- le dice Inuyasha.

Esto no debió haber ocurrido; no debió.- dice Kagome volteándose y dándole la espalda un poco. En eso Inuyasha recuerda el día en que enterraron a su hermana y juraron vengarse.

Tienes razón, no debió haber ocurrido; pero ocurrió.- se lo dice Inuyasha al abrazarla por detrás y besarle el cabello y el cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus hombros y el vientre. Kagome se sentía tan débil ante sus caricias. Pero ocurrió; no debemos huir a nuestro destino; por eso estamos aquí.- le dice Inuyasha al besarle el cuello.

Me lastimas Inuyasha.- se quejo Kagome al sentir que Inuyasha le paretaba fuerte el estomago; el solo la suelta rápidamente.

Le suplico que no se me vuelva acercar; nunca.-

No puedo prometerlo; porque yo jure hacer lo contrario.-le dice Inuyasha con voz seria. Kagome solo lo ve sorprendida y en eso Inuyasha se va.

Que quiso decir con que juro lo contrario?.- se pregunto Kagome al ver como Inuyasha se iba.

Continuara……

**Por fin esta aquí el nuevo capítulo; y vaya que cuesta trabajo hacerlo. Pero en fin; todo se puede. Ahora que las cosas en mi casa han mejorado; la familia está tranquila, por fin operaron a mi hermano de la nariz que tanta falta le hacía, y por suerte todo salió bien; ahora está recuperándose.**

**La canción que canta el abuelo es "el rey" de José Alfredo Jiménez**

**Le agradezco sus comentarios a:**

**La Dama de hielo: muchas gracias por tus reviews; y gracias por tu comprensión hacia la situación de mi hermano y ojala que ya hayas leído el resumen de otro fic en mi profile.**

**Caya311: se puede decir que la trama sigue a la de pasión de gavilanes; porque yo me baso en la novela mexicana "fuego en la sangre" de televisa; y esa novela fue basada en la colombiana pasión de gavilanes. Espero que si te guste mi fic.**

**Se despide**

**OSORE JAYLIN**


	7. Golpeado por amor

**INUYASHA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, ES DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI; AL IGUAL QUE LA TRAMA Y NOMBRE DEL FIC ; ES DE TELEVISA, NO ME PERTENECEN.**

No puedo prometerlo; porque yo jure hacer lo contrario.-le dice Inuyasha con voz seria. Kagome solo lo ve sorprendida y en eso Inuyasha se va.

Qué quiso decir con que juro lo contrario?.- se pregunto Kagome al ver como Inuyasha se iba.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Capitulo 7.- Golpeado por un amor.**

En el momento en que Inuyasha sale de la habitación de Kagome; el abuelo Saito lo estaba viendo salir de la habitación de su nieta con su catalejo.

Jajajaja; que es esto eh?; tendré que investigar todo; y como el diablo se sabe de todas a todas; le tendré que preguntar a él.- dijo el abuelo al dejar su catalejo; se va a su armario donde tenía guardados sus disfraces; lo abre y saca un disfraz de diablo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No vuelvas a pedirme que te deje ir; te quedaras hasta que yo te diga.- dijo Naraku a Kagura al vestirse dejando ver un tatuaje de araña en su espalda; de nuevo la violo; como no lo logro con Kagome, lo hizo con Kagura.

Porque te empeñas en retenerme, déjame ir, te lo suplico.- le pidió Kagura a Naraku al levantarse del suelo. El solo se ríe.

Kagura; en la vida hay caminos sin retornos, te quedaras a mi lado hasta que mueras.-

Ten piedad de mi hijo por favor.- pidió Kagura casi soltando las lagrimas.

Eso dependerá de tu conducta; si me traicionas o no haces lo que digo; tu hijo pagara las consecuencias, pero si te portas bien, tal vez vuelvas a verlo; entendiste Kagura?.- dijo Naraku al salir de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé porque estas mortificando a los que te rodean, Naraku te ama y no se merece tu trato cruel y ruin; deberías agradecer de que después de tu desgracia, lo tengas de marido.- le reclamo Kaguya a Kagome; como le prometió a Naraku hablar con Kagome por lo de hace rato.

Naraku no es el hombre que idealizas mama; mi vida con él es un infierno…..- le dice Kagome, pero la interrumpen.

No te hagas la víctima, es Naraku quien ha tenido que soportar un infierno por tu constantes rechazos.- le dice Kagome a su mama; no entendía porque ella lo defendía a él.

Si su vida es miserable conmigo; es mejor que me dé el divorcio y así no sufrirá mas; entiéndeme mama. Tú me obligaste a casarme con él; yo solo acepte porque estaba confundida; pero jamás lo ame y nunca lo voy a amar.- le dice Kagome suplicándole a su mama.

Bueno; ya conoces mi respuesta, jamás te divorciaras de tu marido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-  le grito Kaguya. Kagome solo se desespera por la terquedad de su madre.

Bueno; como no me autorizas el divorcio mama; me escapare, me iré de esta cárcel donde nos tienes encerradas.- le dijo Kagome al darle la espalda; Kaguya se enoja; la toma del brazo y la voltea, le iba a pegar una cachetada. Pero en eso.

KAGUYA!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito el abuelo Saito al entrar; ella solo se frustra y baja su mano; entro el abuelo disfrazado de diablito con todo y tridente.

Que vas a hacer Kaguya; golpear a tu hija? No es de gente piadosa.- la regaño su padre.

No te metas, papa!!!!.-

No me hables así; aunque me veas con cola y cuernos; sigo siendo tu padre; y más vale que me trates con respeto o te arrastro al infierno.- le dijo Don Saito.

Eres… eres una maldición en mi vida papa.- dijo Kaguya desesperada.

Que esperabas? Soy el mismísimo diablo. Tu Diablo personal.- le dijo burlonamente su padre; causando que ella se desespere aun mas. Kaguya se va de ahí molesta; dejando solos a su padre y a su hija.

Kagome; sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea; sé muy bien que eres infeliz con tu marido; la noche de la feria cuando él te beso, lo empujaste molesta; que sucede hijita?; no es justo que te guardes tus angustias.- le dijo cálida y amorosamente el abuelo Saito a su nieta; él se preocupaba porque ella no es feliz con Naraku y que su hija no quiere que se divorcie de él. Kagome trata de hablar; pero le llega tanto dolor que no puede, y está a punto de romper en llanto.

Si no quieres hablar; lo entenderé.- dice el abuelo al darle vuelta a su silla de ruedas para irse de ahí.

Abuelo.- dice Kagome de repente; deteniendo a su abuelo; Kagome ya no puede mas y suelta el llanto y se agacha para recibir consuelo de su querido abuelo; el la abraza y la consuela para que suelte su dolor.

No amo a Naraku; jamás lo hare abuelito; el solo se dedica a acosarme, a molestarme; lo empiezo a odiar tanto; deseo con fervor separarme de él, pero mi madre no me deja; no sé qué hacer abuelo; no sé qué hacer.- lloraba Kagome una y otra vez en brazos de su abuelo Saito.

Tranquila hijita cálmate; prometo que te ayudare a salir de esta cárcel en que tu madre te tiene.- le consuela su abuelo; él quería que sus nietas fueran felices con quienes amaran de verdad y no con quien les imponían; haciéndolas infelices.

En eso el abuelo se va de la habitación de Kagome, para dejarla sola a que se calme; en eso Kagome voltea y se mira al espejo; pero en eso empieza a recordar el beso que hace rato compartió con Inuyasha; ese beso era el mejor que le han dado; se siente confusa el porqué con Inuyasha se siente diferente a lo que normalmente siente cuando un hombre se le acerca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin estaba paseando algo triste; porque hace minutos se encontró con Sesshoumaru quien le dio una rosa y estuvieron platicando un rato de poesía y varias cosas; hasta que tocaron el tema del amor; Rin le dijo que no se ha enamorado hasta ahora; cuando le pregunto lo mismo a Sesshoumaru; el solo se quedo callado y recordó a Kagura, y le dijo que estaba enamorado de un imposible; pero lo dijo de manera que a Rin le puso triste porque supuso que pensó en otra. Pero se encontró con Ayame; quien le conto todo y ella para animarla; le dijo que tal vez el imposible de Sesshoumaru podría ser ella; a lo cual Rin la tuvo de buenas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha estaba en su panadería junto con su hermana acomodando varios panes que recién salieron del horno; Jaylin estaba acomodando varios cuernitos; mientras que Inuyasha acomodaba las conchitas de vainilla en una charola; mientras las acomodaba, ve una concha que le llamo la atención, la coge y se la come; mientras lo hacía; saboreaba su delicioso sabor a vainilla; dulce como el beso que compartió con Kagome hace horas; lo recordaba en ese momento tan dulce y tierno; jamás sintió nada por el estilo; sabia que lo que sentía por Kagome, era muy distinto que lo que sentía por su hermana; sabia que lo que tenía por Jaylin era amor fraternal. Jaylin lo veía que estaba en la luna embobado y se ríe de él; de seguro debe estar pensando en Kagome.

De seguro andas pensando en Kagome; verdad Inuyasha?.- le dice Jaylin de repente; sacándolo de su trance. Su hermano solo se sonroja cuando lo descubrió.

Sí; pero no debo jamás enamorarme y lo sabes muy bien Jaylin.- le dice Inuyasha serio.

Pero porque?.- le pregunta su hermanita extrañada.

No debo fallar el juramento que le hicimos a Kikio.- le dice de repente su hermano Inuyasha y avienta con brusquedad el pan que se comía; dejando a su hermana sorprendida de eso.

Inuyasha trataba de terminar de acomodar los panes; pero en su mente tenia tremenda revoltura que tumbo la charola junto con el pan; se agacha para recogerlos refunfuñando molesto de lo que acababa de pasar.

Que paso?.- pregunta Kouga al entrar a la panadería y ver a Inuyasha recogiendo el pan molesto y a su hermanita Jaylin sorprendida de todo.

Parece que nuestro hermano tiene crisis emocional y empezó de nuevo a ponerse impulsivo.- le explica Jaylin al estar viendo a Inuyasha.

Toda la vida de impulsivo; como siempre; reacciona hombre; reacciona a nuestros sentimientos; lo sabes bastante bien Inuyasha.- le decía Kouga como regaño a su hermano.

Es que ahora no puedo Kouga.- le dijo Inuyasha molesto.

Porque.?-

No lo sé; es algo más fuerte que yo.- le dijo Inuyasha de repente; Kouga voltea a ver a Jaylin, para ver si ella sabía algo de lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha, pero ella hace un gesto que se interpretaba: "_A mí ni me veas", _y se voltea.

Así que es más fuerte que tú?; pues nada debe ser más fuerte que la promesa que le hicimos a Kikio.- le dice Kouga como regaño; se agacha y recoge el resto del pan que tiro Inuyasha; lo pone en la charola; y la pone bruscamente encima de la mesa.-Ahora relájate, tira ese pan y vuélvelo a hacer.- le ordena Kouga y se retira de ahí. Sin embargo; Inuyasha recordaba las palabras del padre Mioga, donde les decía que para el Señor siempre hay tiempo; se siente muy confundido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pobre de ti; jamás te habías desbocado; es porque le temes a Naraku; pero que te hizo?.- le decia Kagome al acariciar el caballo de su padre; en eso se le acercan sus hermanas.

Debe ser porque extraña a papa bastante.- le dice Rin al llegar con Kagome junto con Ayame.

Puede ser, la muerte de papa fue injusta; el siempre estaba cuando más lo necesitábamos; por eso no entiendo a mama; porque no lo amo como él se merecía?.- dijo Ayame dudosa.

Si; es por eso que tal vez papa se busco a otra mujer, porque ya no encontró el amor en mama.- le apoyo Kagome; Rin se les queda viendo molesta por lo que dijeron.

Que Rin?.- pregunta Kagome al ver la mirada fría de su hermana.

Ya basta Kagome.- le dice Rin molesta.

Porque no quieres ver la realidad?; lo he pensado mucho y tal vez esa muchacha Kikio no fue engañada por papa; en verdad ellos se amaron. Pienso que debemos de buscar a esa muchacha.- les dice Kagome al abrazarlas; pero en eso llega Renkotsu con el trofeo que se gano Inuyasha en el jaripeo y que el tiro molesto al saber que Kagome era casada.

Disculpen; pero encontré esto entre la basura del jaripeo.- les dice Renkotsu al llegar con ellas.

Dámelo Renkotsu, yo se lo daré a su dueño.- le dijo Kagome de repente; coge el premio y pone una expresión soñadora al pensar en el dueño de ese premio; que era un joven de ojos dorados que poco a poco le robaba el corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de mañana y en la iglesia local del padre Mioga, estaban la familia Higurashi, repartiendo despensa y juguetes a la gente, que fueron comprados por el dinero ganado de la fiesta. Kaguya fue a la iglesia a rezar un poco; y sus hijas y Sayo se quedaron a terminar de repartir, en eso pasa Inuyasha en su caballo a la iglesia, para intentar resolver esa duda que tenia dentro de sí, con el padre Mioga. Kagome en cuanto lo ve se sorprende.

Pásale muchacho; llegas muy a tiempo Inuyasha. Ven conmigo.- dice el padre Mioga con alegría cuando ve a Inuyasha; lo agarra del brazo y lo lleva cerca de Kagome.-Mira Kagome; dile a Inuyasha en que puede ayudarte.- le dice el padre Mioga al retirarse para atender a unos feligreses. Los dos no sabían que decirse; puesto que fue repentino el haberse encontrado.

Ten Inuyasha.- le dice Kagome al darle una cobija doblada; el la recibe; pero toma los brazos frágiles y suaves de Kagome, y ella a su vez sentía los brazos fuertes y musculosos de Inuyasha; después de un rato se sueltan algo sonrojados.

Veras; tenemos que repartir todo esto a la gente.- le explico Kagome señalando la despensa y juguetes de las mesas; a lo cual él entiende y le da ese cobertor a una señora que estaba ahí. Kagome le da varios juguetes de nuevo y él se los da a una pareja con un niño pequeño y se apresura de nuevo con Kagome, quien le da juguetes otra vez; como le gustaba sentir las manos suaves de Kagome entre las suyas, le encantaba tenerla así de cerca con él; sentía de nuevo el deseo de besarla otra vez; tenia pegada su frente contra la de ella.

Kagome estaba sintiendo lo mismo que Inuyasha sentía; le gustaba sentir sus manos fuertes en las suyas, con su frente pegada a la de ella, sentía su aliento tibio sobre su rostro; era indescriptible, pero hermoso lo que ambos sentían. En eso se separan sonrojados y sonriendo como tontos por lo que acababa de pasar; pero aun así de vez en cuando se quedaban un rato sintiendo la piel de los brazos de ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshoumaru estaba en la cantina; junto en el camerino con Kagura; le pidió que tuvieran una relación seria; pero ella se negaba.

Ya te dije Sesshoumaru; solo podemos ser amigos, nada mas.- le decía Kagura varias veces.

No Kagura; no me puedo conformar con eso; lo que siento por ti va mas allá de eso; te quiero mucho.- suplicaba Sesshoumaru; la toma suavemente del rostro y le besa una mejilla; aunque a Kagura le gusto eso; lo tenía que separar y alejarlo de ella para protegerlo de Naraku.

No por favor; déjame Sesshoumaru; soy alguien con varias complicaciones y no quiero ponerte en peligro; además; yo no te merezco.- le dice Kagura al darle la espalda y verse al espejo.

Pero porque?.- le pregunta Sesshoumaru confundido y adolorido.

Porque tú eres noble; puro; buena persona; te preocupas por los demás; y yo no soy así; en mi pasado he tenido cosas horribles.- le decía Kagura para que se alejara de ella, pero Sesshoumaru la voltea para que lo mire de frente.

No importa el pasado Kagura; yo te quiero como eres; se que tu eres diferente; dulce, amable.- le decía Sesshoumaru al darle besos en las mejillas, ella trataba de quitarlo; pero el se resistía a separarse; en medio de esos beso, le da uno en los labios; ella deja de resistirse y le corresponde; pero no se dan cuenta ambos que en la puerta los espiaban Naraku y Hakudoshi; quienes miran la escena con frialdad y odio, se retiran de ahí sin que se den cuenta.

Ese maldito trabaja de albañil en la hacienda; maldito muerto de hambre.- dijo Naraku con furia mientras caminaban en el pasillo y golpeaba la pared; Hakudoshi solo lo veía mientras fumaba.

Quieres que me encargue de él; Naraku?.- le pregunta de repente Hakudoshi.

Muy bien pensado; ya sabes que hacer.- le dice Naraku al retirarse de ahí.

En ese momento Sesshoumaru estaba saliendo del camerino de Kagura; pero al final del pasillo; estaban dos hombres esperándolo y atrás de ellos, en las sombras estaba escondido Hakudoshi. Uno de ellos se pone atrás de él.

Te estábamos esperando; hay alguien que desea verte en persona y saludarte.- le dijo el que estaba frente a él.

No me amenaces.-  le dice Sesshoumaru fríamente; en eso ese hombre intenta golpearlo; pero lo esquiva y le pega en estomago fuertemente; pero el que estaba atrás lo golpea y le detiene los brazos.

Te dije que no volvieras aquí o te iría mal; te aseguro que esta noche se marcara tu destino para siempre. LLEVENSELO!!!!!!!!!!!!- dice Hakudoshi al salir de las sombras.

Maldito cobarde.- dijo Sesshoumaru al ser arrastrado y golpeado por esos hombres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias Inuyasha; te vimos en el jaripeo.- le decía una pequeña niña a Inuyasha cuando este mismo le dio juguetes y despensa.

De veras?.- pregunta Inuyasha sonriéndole a la pequeña.

Si; mi hermano, cuando crezca quiere ser jinete como tu.- le dice la pequeña.

Caray; eso dijo?-

Si.-

Me lo saludas.- le dice Inuyasha al darle un beso en la mejilla a la niña; le recordaba tanto a sus hermanas cuando eran pequeñas. En eso se acerca Kagome, quien vio todo y le pareció tierno como Inuyasha trataba a la pequeña.

Lo ves Inuyasha?; los niños quieren seguir su ejemplo y tiraste tu trofeo como si nada.- le dice Kagome al acercársele.

Pues no me importa; además no me pertenece.- le dice Inuyasha.

No deberías ser tan altanero; ni despreciar lo que se gana.- le dice Kagome al darle un cobertor en una bolsa de plástico.

Yo quisiera ganarme otras cosas; pero sé que jamás las podre tener, jamás.- le dice Inuyasha al ver a Kagome fijamente; se retira y Kagome se queda ahí sonrojada por lo que Inuyasha acababa de decir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba Kagura en su camerino acomodando su ropa; en eso entra de repente Hakudoshi.

Porque entras sin tocar Hakudoshi?.- le dice Kagura molesta.

Conmigo no te comportes así Kagura, porque te ira mal; solo venía a decirte que Naraku te descubrió besándote con el maldito ese.- le dice Hakudoshi malvadamente; Kagura se sorprende ante la confesión de Hakudoshi.

Qué cosa?.- dice Kagura sorprendida.

Ni pongas esa cara; que el mismo se encargara de quitarle las ganas de venir de nuevo a verte.-

Que le harán a Sesshoumaru?.- pregunta Kagura asustada.

Pregúntaselo tu cuando lo veas, jajajajajajajaja.- dice Hakudoshi malvadamente; encerrando a Kagura con llave en el camerino.

Hakudoshi, ven aquí, ábreme.- repetía varias veces Kagura tratando de abrir la puerta sin lograrlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba Naraku golpeando fuertemente a Sesshoumaru; quien no se pudo defender porque lo tenían bien sujeto dos hombres de Naraku; estaba inconsciente a causa de los golpes de Naraku; mientras lo golpeaba, los hombres de ahí se reían estúpidamente y seguían animándolo para que lo siga golpeando.

Maldito; ya aprenderás a no meterte de nuevo en donde no te llaman.- dijo Naraku al golpearlo de nuevo en el rostro; sacándole sangre abundantemente.

Con este escarmiento; aprenderás de una buena vez.- dijo Naraku finalmente al darle un último golpe que lo dejo inconsciente; los hombres de ahí se ríen tontamente; y lo abandonan ahí a su suerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llega Inuyasha solo a la tumba de su hermana Kikio; al llegar se desploma a la tumba llorando.

Kikio, perdóname, perdóname.- decía Inuyasha sollozando sobre la tumba de Kikio

Necesito pedirte perdón; te traicione; mi voluntad fue débil y no lo evite porque es la primera vez que mi corazón enloquece de amor por una mujer; y esa mujer es Kagome Higurashi, nuestra enemiga. Así es Kikio; estoy profundamente enamorado de ella.- le dijo Inuyasha entre sollozos a la tumba de su hermana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba Kouga en su habitación; viendo la luna llena de esos momentos; al igual que Inuyasha; sentía algo por Ayame, y se confundía, pues por un lado estaba sus sentimientos por Ayame Higurashi y por el otro estaba el juramento que le hizo a su hermana Kikio. En eso llega Inuyasha de la tumba de Kikio.

Que paso?-dice Inuyasha al llegar.

Donde andabas?.- le pregunta su hermano al verlo llegar.

Fui a la iglesia un rato y a ver a Kikio en su tumba.- le explica Inuyasha.

Donde está Jaylin?.-pregunta Inuyasha.

En su cuarto; debe estar ya dormida o haciendo sus tareas.- le explica Kouga.

Y Sesshoumaru?.-

Donde más?; en la cantina a ver a esa cantante.- le dice burlonamente Kouga.

Se va a meter en problemas por esa mujer.- dijo Inuyasha desesperado y preocupado por su hermano mayor.

El dice estar enamorado de ella; pero sabes que en el corazón no se manda jamás Inuyasha.- le dijo Kouga; Inuyasha solo asiente en silencio, porque ya lo comprobó en persona.

En eso estaban estos dos hermanos en el comedor de su casa bebiendo café y esperando a Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha; he estado pensando; deberíamos sacar de esto a Ayame.- le dice Kouga tratando de convencer a su hermano.

Mira; sabes que las tres deben pagar por la muerte de nuestra hermana Kikio, entendiste?.- le dice fríamente Inuyasha. En eso aparece Jaylin en el comedor con su pijama; estaba con cara de desvelo.

Que no se supone que estabas dormida?.- le pregunta Kouga al verla ahí; ella solo se sienta y come un pan que estaba en la canasta del centro de la mesa.

Estaba terminando mi tarea; era para mañana.- le explica Jaylin con voz cansada.

Y porque no te duermes de una vez?; mañana debes irte al escuela.- le dice Inuyasha.

Lo se Inuyasha; pero hay algo que no me deja en paz.- le decía Jaylin mientras se recargaba en el cómo buscando protección; como una pequeña niña desprotegida; Inuyasha solo la abraza cariñosamente; sabia que cuando ella hacia eso; es que estaba estresada o simplemente quería sentirse protegida. Jaylin sentía que algo pasaba con su hermano Sesshoumaru; aunque trataba de convencerse de lo contrario; no podía; en eso tocan la puerta de su casa.

Tocan la puerta.- dice Kouga.

Pues abre.- le dice Inuyasha como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo; Kouga solo se levanta de su silla refunfuñando; abre y ve que es Sayo quien estaba en la puerta; ella se dirige frente a los tres hermanos que estaban ahí de momento.

Necesito hablar con ustedes.- les dice bastante seria y los tres se sorprenden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba Naraku frente a la hacienda Higurashi fumando un puro y sonriendo con maldad y cinismo al recordar que Kaguya le dejo por un tiempo el control total de la fortuna Higurashi; ahora solo le faltaba quitar de en medio lo que le estorbaba; en eso llega el abuelo siendo empujado de su silla de ruedas por un trabajador de ahí; Naraku estaba por irse pero el abuelo Saito lo detiene.

No te vayas; me gustaría platicar contigo de la cachetada que te dio Kagome ayer en la noche; veras; te recuerdo desde hace tiempo; que desde niño eras muy ambicioso, sobre todo cuando tu familia se arruino.- le dice tranquilamente don Saito; Naraku se sorprende de escuchar eso del abuelo Saito.

A que quiere llegar?.- le pregunta Naraku fríamente.

A nada; solo estoy recordando; como decía; cuando tu familia se arruino; te acercaste a Onigumo; te ganaste su confianza; luego conociste a Kagome y se te fue la cabeza por ella; pero mi nieta nunca te hizo caso; pero siempre estuviste cerca de ella; y después de lo que paso; la visitaste a diario; y te ganaste la confianza de Kaguya; y de repente; te casas con ella; **a pesar de que no estaba en condiciones de decidir**.- le dijo don Saito a Naraku; remarcando las últimas palabras; a Naraku no le gusto mucho lo que dijo el abuelo

Mire don Saito déjeme decirle…….- trataba de amenazar Naraku; pero el abuelo lo interrumpe.

No me digas; lo demás lo sabemos; Kagome no te quiere; regrésale su libertad y te vas de esta casa para siempre; haz algo bueno y haznos este favor.- le dijo el abuelo y se parte de la risa. Naraku se retira; pero se queda atrás del abuelo; hace un movimiento como que le iba a golpear pero no lo hace.

_Viejo infeliz.-_ pensó Naraku con rabia al irse de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban las tres hermanas en el cuarto de Ayame; las mayores la regañaron por escaparse de la iglesia; ella lo confiesa; pero lo hizo para ver a Kouga.

A Kouga?.- pregunta Kagome extrañada.

Si Kouga Taisho; el hermano de Sesshoumaru; que Rin te cuente que ella también tiene su historia.- dijo Ayame apuntando a Rin, quien se sonrojo de inmediato.

Que historia?.- pregunta Kagome.

Que Rin está enamorada de Sesshoumaru Taisho y yo de Kouga.- dice Ayame sin pena alguna.

Rin!!!!.- dijo Kagome sorprendida viendo a su hermana; Rin solo se sonrojaba ante el comentario de Ayame.

Y si tú no estuvieras casada; tal vez te enamorabas de Inuyasha; es más podemos pedirle ayuda a Jaylin para que los Taisho se enamoren de nosotros.- dijo Ayame contenta.

Jaylin?.- pregunta Rin confundida.

Si; Jaylin, la hermanita menor de los Taisho; ella se ve que es apegada a ellos; así que ella nos puede contar todo de sus hermanos.- decía Ayame con alegría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba Sayo en la casa de los Taisho; les comunicaba que se arrepentía de dejarlos entrar a su casa y decir que los ayudaría a su venganza; y que no lo haría; los tres hermanos solo la ven seriamente.

Nosotros no necesitamos su ayuda; y no se la íbamos a pedir; entendió?.- le dijo seriamente Inuyasha al levantarse.

Por Kami; reflexionen; don Onigumo amaba sinceramente a Kikio; si no pudo casarse con ella; fue porque la muerte fue inoportuna.- dijo Sayo con desesperación.

Sí, claro señora; lo que usted diga.- dijo Jaylin con burla y sarcasmo.

Pero es cierto; por favor olviden esos deseos de venganza que solo traerán más problemas y dolor a todos.-

No podemos; hicimos un juramento sagrado en el entierro de mi hermana; y no lo podemos romper.- le dijo firmemente Inuyasha a Sayo; ella ve a Kouga para que lo niegue; pero el solo asiente en apoyo a su hermano; luego a Jaylin, pero ella solo estaba en posición rígida y seria como sus hermanos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las dos están enamoradas de Sesshoumaru y Kouga?.- pregunto Kagome sorprendida.

No le digas a mama, por favor Kagome.- suplica Rin.

No te preocupes Rin, no diré nada.- le tranquiliza Kagome.

Te molesta que nos hayamos enamorado de ellos y que queramos pedirle ayuda a su hermanita?.- pregunta Ayame tristemente.

No; no me molesta; mi vida sentimental es un lio; que soy la ultima en opinar de esto.- decía kagome en voz baja; había algo en Naraku que le repugnaba y le hacia rechazarlo.

Oigan; miren, quiero enseñarles unas fotos interesantes.- dijo el abuelo de repente al entrar al cuarto donde estaban sus nietas con unas fotos en la mano. Ellas de inmediato se acercan a él.

Miren; todas estas fueron mis novias cuando era joven.-  dice picara y alegremente don Saito al mostrarles cinco fotos de diferentes mujeres.

Ayyy abuelo; tantas?; no.- decía Ayame riéndose.

Todas estas, abuelo?.- pregunto Rin entre risas.

Así es hijita; todas estas.- le respondió feliz el abuelo.

Abuelo; podemos ver.- le dijo Kagome riéndose al ver las fotos.

Si; miren, a poco no están preciosas?.- le decía el abuelo Saito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me echo en cara la situación de mi familia e insinuó que me acerque a don Onigumo por su dinero.- le decía Naraku a Kaguya, los dos estaban en la sala de la sala. El se hacía de nuevo la víctima con Kaguya para sacar provecho; Kaguya puso una cara de enojo y fastidio cuando Naraku le conto lo que paso con el abuelo.

Yo también estoy harta de mi padre; pero no se qué hacer.- le dijo Kaguya molesta. En eso Naraku cierra la puerta para que nadie los escuche y se acerca de nuevo con Kaguya.

Lo mejor sería internarlo en asilo de inmediato; pero esta vez hay que agarrarlo desprevenido.- le dijo Naraku; y Kaguya pone una cara malvad de satisfacción al escuchar esa proposición.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A esta yo le decía "la Tomatito"; por sus cachetes coloraditos.- decía el abuelo al pasarles la foto de esa ex novia.

Y a esta "la reloj de arena".- les decía el abuelo al pasarles otra foto.

Porque abuelito?.- pregunta Rin.

Porque estaba caderona y bien pechugona.- dijo el abuelo con cara de pícaro; y sus nietas se sonrojan y ríen.

Abuelo.- dijo Ayame riéndose.

Además tenía una cinturita chiquita; y junto con lo demás parecía reloj de arena.- dijo el abuelo al hacer señales de curvas con sus manos. Sus nietas solo siguen riéndose y viendo las fotos del abuelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les juro que las muchachas no juzgaron ni trataron mal a Kikio cuando ella visito la hacienda aquel día; al contrario, la compadecieron.- les decía Sayo a los hermanos como suplica.

Si señora; pero dijo también que la señora Kaguya trato mal a mi hermana ese día.-  le dijo Kouga al recordar eso.

Así es; dijo que la trato de la peor manera posible.- dice Jaylin al apoyar a su hermano.

Díganos que paso exactamente ese día en que Kikio visto la hacienda.- le pide Inuyasha.

Está bien.- dice Sayo. Y les cuenta como Kaguya trato a Kikio.

_Flash back_

_En eso llega Kikio y al ver a la gente en un salón y al ver que velaban el cuerpo de Onigumo; se llena de tanta tristeza que llora encima del féretro y le pone su chal blanco que tenía en ese momento; los familiares se sorprenden al verla. Pero Kaguya solo se dirigió fríamente a ella._

_Soy Kikio, la prometida de Onigumo.-__dice entre llanto Kikio, quien al decir eso Kagome y su abuelo se sorprenden_

_Mentirosa aprovechada; deja de decir mentiras.-__le dice Kaguya fríamente al jalarla de un brazo del féretro._

_No es mentira;-__se defiende Kikio._

_Mira mocosa; sabes con quien estas tratando?-__le dice furiosa Kaguya._

_No señora.-_

_Con Kaguya Ungoshi de Higurashi__**, viuda de Onigumo Higurashi.-**__le recalca lo último de viuda de Onigumo Higurashi; a lo cual Kikio cayó en un llanto más desesperado._

_No es cierto; Onigumo no era casado, si nos íbamos a casar; además estoy esperando un hijo de el.-__le dice Kikio a Kaguya quien escuchar eso se enfurece aun mas; Kagome, Rin, Ayame y don Saito se sorprenden grandemente al escuchar esa noticia._

_Maldita farsante. LARGO DE MI CASA AHORA!!!!!.-__le grita Kaguya al jalarla del brazo y lanzarla a la puerta._

_Fin de flash back._

Así que la viuda Kaguya fue la culpable de la muerte de nuestra hermana; eso nos vino a comunicar?.- le pregunta Inuyasha a Sayo.

No me confundan mas; solo les pido que dejen esos deseos de venganza; no maten a nadie; no provoquen mas desgracias.-

Si no vamos a matar a nadie….aun.- le dice Inuyasha.

Si algo pasa; yo seré la culpable y jamás me lo perdonare.- dice Sayo al retirarse.

Después de un rato; los tres hermanos estaban esperando a Sesshoumaru; se estaban preocupando; pues él jamás se tardaba tanto.

Me empiezo a preocupar; el jamás ha tardado tanto.- dijo Inuyasha desesperado.

Tal este con la tal Kagura.- dijo Kouga como un posible paradero.

Con Kagura?.- pregunta Inuyasha dudoso.

Así es.- dice Kouga.

Ya está que estoy más intranquilo.-  dijo Inuyasha aun más preocupado.

Será mejor ir a buscarlo; desde hace rato que presiento que algo terrible le paso a Sesshoumaru.- les dijo Jaylin preocupada.

Tienes razón; vamos a buscarlo.- dice Inuyasha y salen los tres de la casa rumbo a la cantina. Llegan a la cantina; y Kagura está a punto de cantar; se suben al escenario para hablar con ella.

Oye Kagura; somos los hermanos y hermana de Sesshoumaru Taisho; no lo has visto?.-  le pregunta Inuyasha al estar frente a ella junto con Kouga y Jaylin.

Que pasa aquí?.-dice Hakudoshi al llegar de repente; sin darle tiempo a Kagura de responder siquiera.

Estoy hablando con la señorita; no contigo; así que no te metas.- le dice Inuyasha al encararlo; sus hermanos tratan de alejarlo para evitar que se pelle y resulte herido; pues Hakudoshi movió un poco su chaqueta para demostrar su arma.

La señorita trabaja para mí; así que retírense ahora.- les dice Hakudoshi fríamente.

No he visto hoy a Sesshoumaru; no paso por aquí este día.- les dice Kagura; pero Jaylin noto que su voz estaba asustada; y observo que desde que ese hombre llego, ella se empezó a alterar del miedo. En eso los tres se retiran; y se van a su casa.

No me siento nada tranquilo aun; el jamás tarda tanto.- dijo Inuyasha.

No será que alguien del pueblo lo debe haber visto?.- pregunta Kouga al comer una manzana.

_Creo que Kagura si lo vio este día; se escuchaba y veía asustada cuando ese hombre se acerco; tal le paso algo malo a mi hermano. Por Kami, espero que no sea así.-_ pensaba Jaylin muy asustada.

No crees que le haya pasado algo?.- pregunta Inuyasha angustiado.

Espero que no.- dice Jaylin.

En ese preciso momento, alguien abre la puerta de su casa y los tres van a ver; y observan que Sesshoumaru llego. Los tres se asustan al ver el aspecto que tenia. Estaba bastante golpeado del rostro; y en ese preciso momento, cae inconsciente a los brazos de sus hermanos.

Que habrá pasado?.- pregunta Inuyasha al sostener a Sesshoumaru con ayuda de su hermano y hermana.

CONTINUARA………………….

**Bueno chicas; aquí tienen un capitulo mas de esta historia; lamento no haber podido dárselos antes, pero he tenido problemas; además se los hubiera dado un mes atrás; pero hubo tragedia familiar; es que había fallecido mi abuelo paterno; además de que también atropellaron a mi perrito. Después entre a la escuela, pero el trabajo me es pesado, porque estoy a mitad de la carrera.**

**Últimamente; he tenido ideas para dos nuevos fics:**

**El primero se trata de mis memorias de la secundaria; no es por presumir; pero con apenas 12 años que tenía yo en esa época; tenia pretendientes hasta para prestar, y uno de ellos me gustaba, a la vez que yo a él. Así que el fic, será que Kagome, con apenas 12 años; tendrá pretendientes de a montones; y uno de ellos será Inuyasha de 13 años; quien hará todo lo posible por conquistarla y hacerla su novia. (Aunque con el chico que era mi pretendiente; tardamos un año en conocernos; yo tenía 13 y el 14; pero aun así el quería ser mi novio casi al momento de conocernos).**

**El otro fic; se tratara de vampiros (tal vez te guste este dreamofserenity jejeje); me base en un sueño que tuve hace tiempo; creo que después de ver la película "Inframundo"; será que Kagome es una vampiresa que ha viajado a muchos lugares exterminando vampiros por venganza junto con su hermano; debido que siglos atrás, una manada de vampiros mataron a sus padres y a ellos los transformaron en contra de su voluntad; y para que ningún humano paso lo que ellos; exterminaban vampiros; después de siglos; llevan una vida "normal"; el está casado y trabaja de ingeniero especializado en armería; y ella de doctora y odontóloga; pero Kagome jamás se da tiempo para el amor; hasta conocer a Inuyasha; un reconocido chef; hijo del empresario millonario Taisho; quien al conocerla se enamora perdidamente de ella; y será él quien le enseñe que el amor es mejor que nada en el mundo.**

**Bueno ustedes ya conocen mis ideas de los fics; tal vez los haga en vacaciones.**

**Cuídense. **

**Se despide**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


End file.
